Hysteria
by Mello Evans
Summary: Harry tinha o poder de tirar Draco do serio, eles se envolveriam em um momento muito crucial de suas vidas. O que seria deles?
1. Hysteria

**Longfic/Songfic**

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**Título:** Hysteria

**Gênero:** Romance/ Drama. **Não gosta? Não leia!**

**Classificação:** NC 17 (M) +18

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Presente para: **Reece River.

**Spoiler**: Books_ Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince __**&**__ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

**Disclaimer**: HP pertence a J.K. Se fosse meu seria suruba yaoi. (ôee)

**Nota:** RA. **Malfoy's POV.** Sem beta, mas revisada. Primeiro capítulo PWP. Nomes em brasileiro. Slash. Lemon.

* * *

_**It's bugging me**_

_Isso está me irritando_

_**Grating me**_

_Me ofendendo_

_**Yeah I'm endlessly**_

_Sim, eu estou infinitamente_

_**Caving in**_

_Desmoronando_

_**And turning inside out**_

_E virando do avesso_

_**And twisting me around**_

_E me pervertendo_

Potter estava conversando com a Cátia no salão principal cedo da manhã. Temi que ela tivesse me reconhecido ou lembrado, sai às pressas para o banheiro, aquele coisa-ruim me irrita, O Santo Potter, o eleito! Já estava farto disso tudo, ele me tirava a paciência! Aquele maldito. Eu estava transtornado, na realidade nunca quis ser um comensal, mas era o destino, a sina dos Malfoy e eu como herdeiro, sonserino, puro-sangue, tinha que me submeter. Retirei o blazer da farda, afrouxei de qualquer jeito o nó da gravata, liguei a torneira e me apoiei na pia. A angústia me invadiu, não nego, eu estava atormentado, agoniado, abatido, eu não sabia o que fazer! O desespero me acompanhava constantemente. Não sabia se seria capaz de cumprir a ordem do Lorde das Trevas.

Aquele idiota chegou de supetão berrando sei lá o quê. Droga! Ele me descobriu. O que eu podia fazer? A desesperança novamente tomava conta de mim. "—_**Estupefaça**_." – Gritei. Foi mais por reflexo.

Ele desviou e revidou. "—_**Expeliarmus**_."

Saí correndo banheiro adentro.

Potter se abaixou me procurando pelo local.

Ele achava que eu era burro? Lancei um feitiço por debaixo.

O mestiço desviou a tempo.

Corri tentando sair. Proteger-me daquele grifinório imbecil. Ah! Como eu tinha ganas de matá-lo. Ele me deixava histérico! Me deixa sem chão... Sem ar... Me tirava o controle... Ou qualquer pensamento que estivesse próximo da razão.

Ele conseguiu me pegar, as pegadas no chão ensopado me denunciaram. Sucumbi de rosto na água, mas igualmente o levei a deriva para o solo encharcado. Ele tombou. Os óculos caíram para longe. Ele tateava a água atrás das lentes.

Não me agüentei. Ele veio de uma família de hábitos trouxas... Então iria dar-lhe uma lição aos mesmos modos. Antes que ele pudesse pegá-los o segurei pela gola da camisa. "—Vejo que gosta de apanhar, Potter. Não bastou a surra que eu te dei no trem? Quer mais?" – Disse cada sílaba com sarcasmo.

"—F-foi você." – Acusou-me fraco.

"—E se for? Posso ser tão forte quanto você." – Tive de admitir.

"—Você é, mas usa de forma errada. É a florzinha de Voldemort." – Atrevido!

Larguei-o no chão. Bati nele. Obriguei-o a reagir.

Ele não revidava. Então eu iria dar um jeito nisso. Ahh, como gostava de provocá-lo!

Esmurrei com toda minha força aquele grifinório petulante.

Espere! Ele estava rindo? Ele era algum tipo de masoquista? "—Pode me bater Malfoy, mas quem vai ganhar no final sou eu."

"—Veremos se você vai sobreviver para o final." – Ameacei.

"—Você só gosta é de me provocar."

"—É, eu gosto mesmo. Brincar com você. Meu brinquedo favorito. Eu quero você... morto." – Puxei-o pelo cabelo. Nem sabia o que eu estava fazendo. Só sabia que eu queria muito fazer aquilo. Sempre quis... "—Eu juro que quero."

"—Quer O QUÊ, Malfoy?" – Vociferou ensandecido. Eu adorava tirar a paciência dele. Vê-lo louco. Ele era obcecado por mim da mesma forma que eu por ele.

_**'Cause I want it now**_

_Porque eu quero agora_

_**I want it now**_

_Eu quero agora_

_**Give me your heart and your soul**_

_Dê-me seu coração e sua alma_

_**And I'm breaking out**_

_E eu estou me libertando_

_**I'm breaking out**_

_Eu estou me libertando_

_**Last chance to lose control**_

_Última chance para perder o controle_

Sem saber o que estava fazendo colei nossos lábios.

Sua boca: _Tão quente_. Sem piedade puxei-o para mais contato penetrando minha língua rudemente e abri sua boca. Mordi de tanto desejo.

Seus olhos perplexos me encaravam. O sangue se misturava com a saliva pela força que eu utilizava para mantê-lo preso a mim e o gosto era incrivelmente bom.

Ele hesitou, mas depois retribuía. Suas mãos se apoiavam nos meus ombros enquanto as unhas fincavam com força a minha pele, me rasgando enquanto eu o tragava sem dó. Obrigando-o a se submeter aos meus desejos, as minhas vontades e aquela volúpia que a cada segundo crescia dentro de mim. Seu corpo quente respondia à mesma altura a necessidade que me devorava.

Girei seu corpo no ar e o bati contra a parede de um dos boxes.

Ele gemeu com a pancada, mas pelo jeito não queria que eu parasse.

Minhas mãos necessitavam sentir aquele corpo, aquele toque, aquela boca, aquela pele macia e ouvir seus gemidos de prazer chamando o meu nome. Arranquei sua gravata, adentrei minha mão por debaixo da blusa tocando grosseiramente em seus mamilos, sugava seu pescoço enquanto sentia mãos em meus cabelos me aconchegando para mais perto, me alisando e choramingando coisas inteligíveis. Ele agora estava sob o MEU domínio. O Potter, quer dizer, o Harry seria MEU. E ali mesmo.

Arranquei sua blusa com a mão esquerda enquanto descaradamente passava a outra mão em suas nádegas.

Ele encaixou uma de suas pernas entre as minhas enquanto tentava tirar os botões da minha camisa, suas mãos tremiam, seus olhos se apertavam. Ele estava totalmente entregue. O coração acelerado, a respiração sôfrega, igual a minha...

Eu estava simplesmente adorando tudo aquilo. Mantê-lo subjugado, ficar por cima como um verdadeiro Malfoy. Eu o faria meu!

_**Yeah It's holding me**_

_Sim, isso está me envolvendo_

_**Morphing me**_

_Me modificando_

_**And forcing me to strive**_

_E me obrigando a lutar_

_**To be endlessly**_

_Para estar infinitamente_

_**Cool within**_

_Frio por dentro_

_**And dreaming I'm alive.**_

_E sonhando que estou vivo._

Eu não podia deixar de admitir que era maravilhoso estar em seus braços e ele nos meus. Me aquecia.

"—Draco..." – Ele gemeu. Esse foi o fim! Eu o larguei ali mesmo e me dirigi até a porta.

Potter me encarava decepcionado. Estava ofegante.

Levantei a varinha. "—_**Protego Totalum. Salvio Hexia. Abaffiatto**_." – Murmurei assim que fechei a porta. Virei-me. Agora que o sangue tinha esfriado um pouco é que me dei conta da loucura que eu acabara de fazer, mas quem disse que eu iria parar? Ele, eu até já esperava, não liga mesmo para as regras, mas eu sim... Quer dizer... Era assim. Até minutos atrás.

Eu apenas o queria. Ele me deixava histérico. Eu era louco por ele. Essa é a verdade.

Ele me esperava com aquele rosto vermelho. Seria de cobiça ou vergonha? Ele estava calado. Mirava a forma na qual eu iria reagir.

"—O que foi Potter? O gato comeu sua língua?" – Encaminhei-me até sua frente. Não canso de provocá-lo.

"—Não, ainda não, mas espero que ele o faça." – Disse desafiador.

Aproximo-me a passos lentos. Em meu rosto? A pura ironia.

Harry me esperava impaciente.

"—Eu não disse?" – Sussurrei assim que cheguei bem próximo. "—Eu sou mal quando quero."

"—E o que você quer mais?" – Aquele ar vermelho-grifinório que ele exalava me dava nos nervos, mas eu sabia muito bem a nova maneira de aplacar a minha fúria naquele ser audacioso.

"—Você!" – Enfatizei bem cada vocábulo. Eu o queria sim. Ele foi o único que conseguiu aplacar essa frieza e calculismo que era o meu coração. Vi que minhas obsessões nada mais eram do que paixão. Ele me deixa vivo. Fazendo-me ver, mesmo que de forma inconsciente, que eu sou Draco antes mesmo de ser Malfoy.

_**'Cause I want it now**_

_Porque eu quero agora_

_**I want it now**_

_Eu quero agora_

_**Give me your heart and your soul**_

_Dê-me seu coração e sua alma_

_**And I'm breaking down**_

_E eu estou desabando_

_**I'm breaking out**_

_Eu estou me libertando_

_**Last chance to lose control**_

_Última chance para perder o controle_

Ele ficou parado de boca entreaberta para que eu o tomasse em meus braços. E assim o fiz. Agarrei-o pela cintura, colando nossas peles, o fazendo sentir o quanto eu já estava necessitado dele, dos seus lábios e agora de seu corpo. Ele me seduzia fingindo dar beijos e desviando a boca no meio do caminho. Maldito Potter! Como eu o quero! Lambia meu pescoço, minha orelha e finalizava com uma mordidinha no lóbulo desta.

Eu estava louco! Passava a mão indecente por entre suas pernas, mas não o tocando ainda eu queria o ouvir gemer bem alto enquanto eu o possuísse. Implorar por mais. Muito mais.

Suas mãos, ainda trêmulas, tentavam desviar as minhas para aquele canto volumoso e necessitado.

"—Vêm." – Dizia rouco.

"—'Vêm' o quê?" – Eu acho que sou muito irônico.

"—Faz logo o que você quer."

"—E o que você quer, Potter?"

"—Você..."

"—Eu também, mas o quanto você me quer?" – Passei levemente por cima do volume.

"—Ahnm, muito." – Ele estava ensandecido. Será que tinha esquecido nossa birra? Mas até _eu_ já me esqueci de tudo olhando aquele rostinho cheio de deleite ao meu toque.

"—Muito?" – Apertei seu membro por cima da calça.

"—É." – Só isso saiu de entre os seus lábios. Suas pálpebras cerradas como se assim pudesse ter um pouco mais de sanidade. Ele me agarrava com determinação, claro, um grifinório inveterado.

Seja lá que idéia eu tinha para torturá-lo eu não a coloquei em prática, minha prioridade era sentir ir fundo dentro daquele corpo tão tentador. Rapidamente retiro suas calças. Com o puxão os botões voaram longe. Eu apalpava todo o seu corpo, beijava-o lascivamente deixando rastros de fogo em sua pele branca. E ficaria roxo por semanas, demonstrando que o seu único dono era eu e somente _eu_.

Ele fez o mesmo comigo e de repente estávamos nus um de frente para o outro, nos atracávamos com sofreguidão, com paixão, ferocidade. Eu não estava sendo nenhum pouco delicado e ele muito menos queria isso.

Coloquei meus dedos sensualmente em sua boca que foram lambidos de uma forma tão indecente que eu não sabia que existia. Ele cerrava as pálpebras, chupava amoralmente e eu apenas contemplava aquela cena tão linda de boca aberta. Não agüentei. Trouxe-o para mais perto de mim e penetrei-lhe com dois dedos do meu mais puro desejo.

Harry se agarrava, gemia, gritava ao pé do meu ouvido: Música! "—Assim não. Eu quero você." – Choramingou de apetite.

"—Me quer? Como? Me diz." – Provoquei.

"—Dentro... hunmn, de mim."

Virei o de costa e lambi de sua nuca até aquele local tentador que eu logo estaria me deliciando. Arranquei gemidos afoitos, cobiçosos e cheios de prazer.

"—Ahh..." – Se agarrava desesperadamente à parede na sua frente.

Sem mais demoras me forço para seu interior. Quente, reconfortante e tão prazeroso. Só parei quando senti que estava totalmente em seu interior e dava aferradas de leve em sua nuca.

Gemia, arranhava a parede a sua frente, tentava fazer com que eu o mordesse sem piedade. Masoquista... Mas MEU masoquista, só meu e de ninguém mais. A minha histeria ia para os ares cada vez que eu o penetrava com meus movimentos lentos e ritmados.

Potter não deve ter gostado muito daquela lentidão, pois se movia de encontro ao meu membro de forma torpe.

"—Geme para mim, geme Potter. Geme o meu nome." – Eu dizia com meu tom denunciando o grau de excitação que ele me provocava.

"—Ahnm, ahnm, ahnm, Draco... mais." – Acatava totalmente entregue, mas ainda assim dominador tentando com o corpo ditar a velocidade.

Gradativamente eu ai aumentando assim como nossos gemidos naquele banheiro. Estávamos apenas para dar prazer e receber prazer.

"—Goza pra mim... goza. Geme..." – Dizia também entregue e quando vi que seus gemidos aumentaram, evidenciando que seu ápice já se aproximava, manipulei seu membro habilmente sentindo seu liquido quente escorrer por minhas mãos enquanto ele se apoiava na divisória do banheiro com as forças de suas pernas se evadindo.

Eu, ao sentir seu corpo se contrair em volta de meu membro, não suportei, verti seu interior com a minha intimidade. A prova do quanto o desejava.

_**And I want you now**_

_E eu quero você agora_

_**I want you now**_

_Eu quero você agora_

_**I feel my heart implode**_

_Eu sinto meu coração implodir_

_**And I'm breaking out**_

_E eu estou me libertando_

_**Escaping now**_

_Escapando agora_

_**Feeling my faith erode**_

_Sentindo minha fé se corroer_

"—Harry." – Gemi virando-o para mim e lhe dando um beijo cálido, sendo correspondido na mesma intensidade, meu coração acendeu como nunca. Minhas crenças, raiva, despeito e convicções, que outrora meu pai me ordenara ter, se esvaíam com o novo sentimento que me acalentava com aquelas mãos macias em seu abraço. Minha fé escorria para o ralo de uma convicção que nunca fora minha de fato. Eu tinha Harry e ele me tinha. E nada mais importaria, começamos de uma maneira bem errada, mas valeria a pena seu eu sempre o tivesse aqui. Pelo menos eu o queria...

O moreno me olhou com um sorriso que beirava a incredulidade e a timidez. "—O que fizemos?" – Perguntou olhando o nosso estado e o das roupas caídas no chão alagado.

Com certeza pegaríamos uma detenção por não termos comparecido às primeiras aulas. Agradeci internamente pela Murta não ter aparecido. "—F-fizemos amor." – Era difícil revelar meus sentimentos, por isso hesitei.

Potter me sorriu de uma forma tão carinhosa que não agüentei. Enlacei-o em mais um beijo. Um beijo de muitos que me tirariam o juízo e a raiva.

**Continua (?)

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Meu 1º lemon Harry Potter! Eu fiz cada linha dessa estória quase caindo no abismo da insegurança, mas estou aqui. Não sei como tive coragem de publicar! Esse é um dos shippers mais amados por mim... Então vejam a responsa! Essa fic, dependendo da aceitação, terá uma continuação, mas em outra fic. Que será Long. (_Foi rápido para a primeira vez, mas essas coisas acontecem na vida real... acredite!_)

Eu gostaria muito de saber se foi plausível, me mandem _**reviews**_ por todos os obséquios!!!

#fazendo mandinga pra ganhar review# - Xii, acho que isso num vai funcionar. #joga fora os trecos da mandinga#

Até outras fics HP. Que com certeza terão! Quer dizer, só depende de vocês.

Kissus.


	2. Namorados

**Capítulo 2:** Namorados

**N/A¹:**

Eu fiquei muito feliz com a aceitação de 'Hysteria' e eis aqui a continuação. Eu ia fazer como outra fic, mas por causa dos vários alerts nessa estória achei melhor publicar aqui mesmo, então: Boa leitura. Prometo várias lemons recheadas de Harry/Draco pra vocês e, é claro, plot.

**Malfoy****'s**** POV**.

* * *

_**Tudo que eu posso sentir é esse momento**_

_**Tudo que eu posso respirar é a sua vida**_

_**Por que mais cedo ou mais tarde estará acabado**_

_**Só não quero sentir sua falta hoje à noite.**_

_**Íris – The goo goo Dolls**_

Eu me afastei de Potter para que pudéssemos nos ajeitar. Estávamos nus, as roupas jogadas no chão e totalmente encharcadas.

Nós conjuramos um feitiço para nos secarmos pelo menos um pouco. Nossas vistas para o chão, as bochechas de Harry estavam rosadas, como as minhas, eu sei, e o silêncio. Não sabíamos o que dizer e era perceptível com aquela aura que pairava sobre nós dois.

"—Hahãm." – Harry limpou a garganta antes de falar, tomou a iniciativa já que eu não esboçava muitas reações.

Eu o olhei com interesse, sabia que ele queria falar e eu estava com certo receio. Não vou mentir! Eu queria poder premeditar tudo o que ele iria dizer. Eu não queria deixá-lo. Não agora. Não mais. Não depois de sentir o seu corpo, o seu toque. Eu já sentia sua falta só por estarmos a alguns metros de distância. Então como um felino prestes a pegar a presa, escutei.

"—Então..." – Era visível a sua hesitação em cada sílaba. "—Como ficamos?" – Perguntou com toda a sua coragem de grifinório, com toda a certeza.

Eu me aproximei. Meus passos foram firmes. É certo que, eu não tinha como negar, estava indeciso. E como ficariam aqueles quase seis anos de briga? Eu bem sei que na realidade sempre foi amor, mas não podíamos começar do zero. Tinha minha família, meus amigos, os amigos dele, praticamente toda a escola, os Comensais e o Lorde das Trevas. Se ele soubesse que estivéssemos juntos, com certeza usaria isto contra Potter e por incrível que pareça, eu não queria. E ele, gostava mesmo de mim? Ahh! Danem-se todos, até o Potter. Nunca pensei em ninguém e por quais motivos agora eu iria pensar? Criei coragem e falei sem sequer titubear, senão não sairia NADA. "—Quer ser meu namorado, Potter?" – Tive de engolir em seco na expectativa.

Ele reagiu como eu esperava. Seu rosto? A pura perplexidade. Eu o conhecia mais do que imaginava.

"—Vo... o quê?" – Ele parecia meio incrédulo, contudo captei um riso torto de alegria. Achei que ele iria ter um acesso de mal estar ou coisa assim.

Respirei fundo. "—Não acredito que vou ter que repetir..." – Falei mais para mim do que pra ele.

"—Apenas diga." – Era apenas um sussurro que saia daqueles lábios tentadores dele.

"—Harry, digo, Potter. Eu acho que me enganei. Não sei-" - Tive de dizer. Comecei a desistir quando pensei nas conseqüências. Além de ser incrível a capacidade que ele tem de me tirar a razão.

"—O que aconteceu?" – Concluiu a minha frase.

"—Sim!" – Exclamei.

"—Mas é como me disse, fizemos amor. E me chame de Harry." – Indignou-se.

"—O que eu quero saber é se..." – Simplesmente tinha que fazer força para as palavras saírem da minha boca. "—Se o que eu sinto é recíproco." – Meu tom diminuía a cada palavra, mas o meu tom era firma. "—Eu acho. Não. Eu gosto você." – Permiti que aquelas palavras saíssem de minha boca.

Os lábios do moreno se contraíram em um leve sorriso maroto. "—É Draco. É claro que é." – Expôs risonho.

Eu também fiquei feliz. O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu ainda sou Draco MALFOY?! Que se lixe essa porra. Não pude conter um sorriso que se evadiu dos meus lábios. Uma mescla de sarcasmo e vitória, devo admitir. Aproximei-me lentamente colando-me novamente em Harry. "—Então você é meu?" – Perguntei possessivo.

"—Sou. E você-"

"—Sou seu." – Completei. A voz carregada de erotismo. Beijei O Eleito embriagadoramente, me perdendo naqueles lábios que agora eram o meu maior vício. Na realidade Harry inteiro era o meu vício.

Ficamos um bom tempo apenas nos beijando, as mãos indo e vindo nas costas um do outro, o calor sendo compartilhado assim como aquele novo sentimento, que apesar de antigo fora descoberto apenas naquele instante. Pelo menos eu descobri ali.

Mas ouvimos um barulho, alguém nos encontrara. DROGA! Estava bom demais pra ser verdade.

Imediatamente nos afastamos, eu não queria nem saber o que aconteceria se alguém nos visse as fisgas dentro do banheiro. Quer dizer, iam achar que era briga, na realidade.

Escutei os passos, cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais audíveis. Então uma figura branca, de nariz adunco, de cabelos pretos, de olhar arrogante e, posso dizer, extremamente respeitado por mim nos avistou no recinto. "—O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui, senhores Potter e Malfoy?" – Observou -nos e, com desdém, examinou a Harry. "—E, sobretudo com feitiços para afastar alunos e ocultar sons e outras coisas mais colocados neste recinto." – Apontou a varinha soberba no punho.

"—Nada." – Potter respondeu com a maior calma possível encarando o homem, colocando as mãos nos bolsos como sempre fazia.

"—É, eu e o Potter estávamos apenas conversando." – Falei com uma entonação fria, nos meus belos olhos, com certeza, eu inspirei indiferença.

"—Olhem aqui." – Disse Snape se aproximando calculadamente. "—Se estiverem fazendo algo que não devem, eu vou descobrir." – A varinha ia de Harry para mim, quer dizer, não muito para mim, eu sei o quanto ele tenta me proteger.

"—Não estamos professor." – Antecipei-me.

"—Assim espero senhor Malfoy." – Achego-se perigosamente. "—Dessa vez vou deixar passar, mas da próxima não serei tão conivente." – Acho que ele fez isso porque eu estava na cena do crime. Harry me deve essa.

"—Obrigado professor." – Eu disse desafiador.

O meu moreno apenas ficou calado, dava pra ver nos olhos dele o quanto ele detestava Snape.

E o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas saiu com aquela capa esvoaçante e negra dele.

Dirigi-me até a porta, olhei de um lado para o outro ele já havia se debandado. Voltei sobre os calcanhares e sussurrei no ouvido de Harry. "—Hoje à noite, no meu quarto. A senha é _vitiu_." – E lhe dei o meu mais belo sorriso nem acreditando que eu dei a minha senha, mas eu que não me arriscaria entrar no salão comunal Grifinório. Nunca!

"—_Vitiu_? É bem a cara de vocês isso."

Eu fiz uma careta de desdém saindo primeiro para a aula de transfiguração deixando ele parado no mesmo lugar onde o deixei.

Quando Harry chegou à sala de aula eu já estava muito bem sentado em minha cadeira. Vi quando a Granger o cutucou com o cotovelo assim que ele se sentou, com uma cara de preocupação.

Agradeci por Blase e Pansy não terem feito tanto alarde assim, mas o que se deve esperar de uma sang-... Trouxa e um pobretão?

O dia passou sem muitos atrativos.

Eu esperava mesmo era à noite. Sabia que Harry iria, estava escrito naquela cara rachada dele. Eu sei que usaria a sua Capa de Invisibilidade.

Só trocamos alguns olhares cúmplices na hora do almoço e mais nada. Ninguém precisava saber do que estava acontecendo entre nós e eu costumo mascarar muito bem os meus sentimentos.

_**-X-**_

Lá pelo o começo da noite me dirigi até a Sala Precisa, eu sabia muito bem o que sentia por Harry, mas tinha meus deveres como o escolhido de você-sabe-quem. Não que eu me orgulhasse disso, porém era fazer ou morrer. Nem falo muito por mim, mas temia pela vida de minha mãe. Ela não tinha culpa pelos erros do meu pai e ainda tentava me proteger também, entretanto eu tinha minha parcela de dolo, como filho único e homem. Peguei um pássaro e fui direto para lá. Olhei com interesse aquele armário que me custou o ano quase todo para consertar, coloquei a ave ali dentro, fechei a porta e murmurei com a varinha já em punho. "—_**Harmonia nectere passus**_." – Observei por um tempo pensativo e refleti sobre o que fazer. Eu tinha que improvisar algo para não ferir Harry e continuar o plano. Algo meio impossível, afinal eu não queria correr riscos. "—_**Harmonia nectere passus**_." – Repeti o feitiço antes de abrir a porta e o que vi não aprovei, com pesar e nojo vi o corpo pequeno e cheio de penas sem se mexer. O animal estava morto, deu-me um nó no estômago. Estava tudo muito próximo.

_**-X-**_

"—Eu só posso estar maluco." – Sussurrou Harry no meu ouvido assim que abriu a porta ainda sob a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Eu dei um riso torto e fechei a porta que aparentemente se abrira sozinha, mas antes olhei em volta. Ninguém.

Ele então se despiu da Capa e jogou-a sobre a minha cama. "—Por que mesmo você tem um quarto só seu?" – Melindrou-se.

"—Ah, eu sou monitor. E temos mais influência." – Disse mecanicamente olhando para o cômodo.

"—Na grifinória não temos isso." – Ergueu a sobrancelha direita olhando para o armário luxuoso no canto do aposento.

"—Tcs, seria uma infâmia comparar Sonserina com Grifinória." – Eu disse com orgulho.

"—Cala a boca, Malfoy." – Tem coisas que nunca mudam.

"—Então vem calar." – Desafiei com um olhar malicioso.

Ele sorriu.

Como não percebi antes? Seus olhos eram como duas jóias esmeralda naquele rosto emoldurado de cabelos revoltos, os lábios médios e avermelhados, o pescoço alvo. Dava vontade de morder. Mas isso eu guardaria para mim mesmo.

Encaminhou-se até a mim.

Eu lhe dei um beijo calmo. Na realidade eu não estava nem um pouco sossegado, mas eu não queria que ele pensasse que era só queria sexo e eu sabia como funcionavam os instintos grifinórios. Não queria perder uma noite com ele. Eu percorria calmamente seus contornos masculinos, não podia negar o quanto era lindo vê-lo totalmente entregue a mim. Eu o puxei ainda com nossos lábios colados até minha cama, fazendo-o sentar-se nela e fiz o mesmo.

"—Dra-Draco." – Ele gemeu assim que soltei sua boca. "—Eu queria falar com você." – Ele disse por fim, seus olhos pareciam uma mescla de súplica, tristeza e medo. Ma ainda assim com muita determinação.

"—O que foi?" – Perguntei meio paternal. Nem acreditei que aquele tom saíra de minha boca.

"—Eu quero falar sobre o que não terminamos no banheiro." – Disse grave.

"—Mas nós terminamos. Quer dizer, se você quiser mais." – Falei safadamente, mas internamente eu sabia o que era. Tentava fugir. Porque ele simplesmente não fugia igual a mim, há... Lembrei... Ele é um Grifinório.

"—Malfoy! Não é isso." – O que é isso? Já virei "Malfoy"? O que aconteceu com o "Draco"?

Respirei fundo. A impaciência emoldurava meu rosto. "—Diga logo de uma vez." – Cuspi soltando o seu braço, mantendo distância.

"—Foi você." – Aquilo não era uma pergunta. "—Malfoy, pare! Seja o que for, não o faça."

"—E quem é você para mandar em mim?" – Vociferei me levantando. Eu o mirava com o mais puro ódio. Como ele ousava falar isso? Ele não estava no meu lugar.

"—Você é um Comensal, não é? É um deles." – Ele também se ergueu. Chegou bem próximo me encarando. Nossos narizes quase próximos.

"—E se for? O que você tem a ver?" – Na realidade ele tem muito a ver.

"—Sai disso enquanto é tempo."

"—E se o tempo acabou?" – Me desesperei. Eu estava com medo.

"—Me deixe ajudar." – Seu tom era uma súplica. "–Temos a Ordem."

"—Vão à merda vocês grifinórios e seus espíritos de ajuda mútua." – Mas bem que eu estava precisando. "—Você pensa que eu não sei que anda indo constantemente ao escritório de Dumbledore e nem por isso eu fico te pressionando para saber o que é!"

"—Olhe." – Potter abrandou o som de sua voz segurando a ponte do seu nariz em um gesto para se controlar. "—Eu não quero brigar."

"—Muito menos eu, mas você não deixa." – Olhei-o com indignação. Mas só foi cruzar minhas órbitas nas dele que me esqueci do mundo. Peguei-o com propriedade, joguei-o sobre a cama e logo eu estava sobre ele. Eu queria fazê-lo esquecer e me afogar naquilo também enquanto podíamos.

Harry não reclamou, muito pelo contrário, me agarrou para mais próximo encostando nossos quadris. Ele sentiu meu desejo e olhou para mim quase assustado. "—Já?"

Dei-lhe um dos vários risos sardônicos. "—Mais é claro. Meu objeto de desejo no meu quarto trancado e em cima da minha cama... Você queria o quê?" – Pilheriei.

Ele passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me envolveu com suas pernas. "—Você me quer?" – Choramingou com sensualidade.

"—Muito." – Eu estava rouco e louco pra sentir-lo e ir fundo nele. Levantei-me de súbito ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas. Retirei sua blusa com um puxão, alguns botões voaram, mas quem foi que ligou? Eu não! E nem ele. Eu beijava com desespero cada pedaço de sua pele, dei uma atenção especial aos seus mamilos, só parei de sugar quando soube que as manchas durariam séculos.

Harry lacrimejava, se contorcia e me puxava para mais perto enquanto tentava reprimir, inutilmente, seus gemidos que eram mais altos a cada minuto.

Eu tinha me esquecido de colocar uma magia de som. Mas não sairia dali por nada, nem que o diretor mandasse.

Arranquei a sua calça de forma sôfrega, passei a mão sobre a cueca, sentindo sua ereção.

"—Ahnm. Draco, mais." – Guiou minha mão para dentro de sua peça íntima.

"—Assim?" – Disse abaixando a cueca a manipulando-o lentamente.

"—Mais... rápido."

Não atendi ao seu pedido. Abaixei-me e comecei a dar lambidas leves em seu membro.

Potter movia seus quadris em direção a minha boca. Cerrava os olhos por debaixo dos óculos redondos, seu cabelo espalhado pelos lençóis dava um ar inebriante a ele.

Então comecei a chupá-lo de forma lenta e ritmada. Para o seu desespero.

Potter mordia a própria mão para conter os gemidos.

Eu parei e me coloquei sobre ele. Beijei com pressa, movendo minha língua sensualmente, sugando a sua em um beijo voraz. Soltei seus lábios, relutante, após alguns minutos, por falta de ar. "—Harry, eu quero você." – AH! Como eu queria...

"—Você já tem, não?" – Essa foi sua resposta. Seu consentimento.

Retirei o mais rápido que pude minha blusa, minha calça e qualquer outra roupa que eu estivesse usando. Eu só queria senti seu corpo perto do meu, seu calor, sua vida, aquele que _me_ trazia uma, mas ainda tinha que ter calma. Passei minhas mãos trêmulas ao longo de suas coxas, massageava seus testículos, seu membro de leve e levei meus dedos até a boca. Lambia como que fosse o próprio Potter ali, fechando os olhos e me entregando ao momento.

"—Draco, eu não agüento mais esperar." – Era visível o quanto não se sustinha.

Penetrei-o com dois dedos sentindo-o totalmente entregue.

Ele se abria para mim agarrado aos lençóis. Gemendo meu nome. Louco de prazer.

E esse era o meu prazer.

Harry pegou no meu braço e me fez retirar os dedos, sentou-se à minha frente e me deu um selinho. "—Eu quero tudo, eu quero você." – Suas pupilas dilatadas de tanto apetite.

"—Como quiser." – Empurrei-o para deitar-se novamente.

Ele apenas esperou.

Adentrei-o com domínio, me forçando cada vez mais para dentro, mais fundo, mais no íntimo do MEU Harry. Estava mais fácil do que hoje pela manhã e fiquei contente de saber que seus gemidos eram apenas de deleite e não de dor.

"—Ahh." – Gemia contra o dorso de sua mão em uma tentativa de abafar suas emoções.

"—Assim ta bom, Potter?" – Questionei enquanto me movia lento em seu interior.

"—Eu quero mais, mais... Ahnm, Draco... mais rápido, mais f-forte." – Movia a cabeça para trás tentando sentir todas as sensações.

"—Tudo que você quiser." – Eu perdi toda a noção de autocontrole. Agitava-me contra ele violentamente, saía quase todo para em seguida entrar com tudo enquanto segurava suas pernas para poder ir o mais longe que pudesse.

"—Draco..."

"—Humn...?" – Tentei perguntar alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não saia nada coerente.

"—Geme o meu nome." - Olhava pra mim cobiçoso.

"—Gemer? Só gemer? Não quer que eu goze em você?" – Era óbvio que eu sabia que ele queria, contudo os gemidos de respostas me instavam ainda mais.

"—Sim... Ahnm!" – Interrompeu-se quando mantive pressão o mais profundo que pude. "—Goza em mim, geme pra mim. Faz comigo o que você q-quiser."

"—Hum... Ha-Harry." – Me mexia contra o seu corpo desesperadamente. Foi demais. Verti-o com o meu sêmen, embriagando o seu íntimo com meu líquido quente.

Logo após pude sentir suas lubrificação quente em meu abdômen. Estávamos cansados e totalmente entregues ainda dando espasmos de prazer. O mundo girava. Minha órbita em torno Harry e a dele na minha.

Sai de dentro dele e me pus ao seu lado e o puxei para que se encostasse perto de mim.

Potter apoio sua cabeça em meu braço tentando normalizar a respiração assim como eu próprio e nos permitimos dormir um pouco. Descansando daquele inebriante acontecimento.

Mas meu sono, mesmo ao lado de Harry, não pôde ser perfeito. Tudo aconteceria dentro de uma semana. E isso mudaria o rumo de nossas vidas.

Somente apontei minha varinha para a porta e murmurei. "—_**Abaffiato**_."

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A²:**

Olá! Mais um capítulo de Hysteria. #Pula de felicidade# Nem acredito quando olhei as reviews, fiquei tão feliz *-* foram elas que me induziram a postar logo (Uma semana!).

Eu sei, o capítulo se resumiu a lemon (Espero que tenham gostado), mas prometo que terá muita estória. Não percam o desenrolar dos fatos, vai ficar emocionante é agora! Bom, o próximo cap. já ta quase todo feito, mas tudo depende das benditas reviews... O próximo ainda será pelo POV do Malfoy, mas depois vamos explorar a mente do testa rachada também #Sai correndo para não apanhar#

Kissus e _**REVIEWS.**_

_**P.S: **__A autora (eu no caso) não sabe em quantas postagens será, porém a próxima será maior!_

**Meus agradecimentos especiais a:**


	3. Abandono

**Capítulo 3: **Abandono

**Malfoy's POV.

* * *

**

_**Eu quero que você saiba quem eu realmente sou**_

_**Eu nunca pensei que eu me sentiria desta maneira com você**_

_**E se você de repente necessitar de alguém que permaneça com você**_

_**Eu irei segui-lo, e mantê-lo forte.**_

_**Life is like a boat - Yui**_

Eu acordei bem cedo, os cabelos escuros cobriam quase todo o travesseiro. Os pássaros começavam a piar, pelo menos era pra ser, afinal estávamos nas masmorras do colégio, como eu poderia saber? Olhei admirando o rosto rosado dele. Percebi que estava sem óculos e notei-os quase caindo da cama, apanhei-os e coloquei na mesinha ao lado da cama, afaguei de leve seu rosto, desci até as maçãs do rosto e parei em seus lábios. Dei um riso que eu não sabia nem que tinha, sem nem um pingo de sarcasmo ou malicia, mas talvez fosse a repentina companhia grifinória que me deixou assim. Piegas até a tampa. "—Eu te amo." – Sussurrei. Ele não precisava ouvi com freqüência. Embora eu achasse que ele iria gostar.

Ele se remexeu em meus braços. Estava acordando.

Eu apenas esperei. Podia esperar. Os corredores ainda estavam vazios, ele tinha a capa e eu queria que ele ficasse mais tempo. Eu e meu maldito egoísmo...

"—Dia." – Falou preguiçosamente esfregando os olhos e procurando os óculos no tato.

"—Bom dia, Potter." – Disse meio presunçoso. Isso fluía de mim sem eu sequer controlar.

"—Onde estão meus óculos?"

"—Aqui." – Eu os entreguei.

Harry os colocou e me deu um selinho, prontamente correspondido.

Nos vestimos e eu perguntei meio desolado quando ele rumava para a porta, apesar de não demonstrar. "—Vamos nos ver que horas?"

"—Depois do jantar na Torre de Astronomia." – Disse displicente.

De repente meu maxilar se enrijeceu. O tempo estava correndo, literalmente, e eu não tinha muito para desfrutar com Harry e se ele soubesse ao certo o que realmente se passava, me condenaria, me faria ver que estou errado e tentaria me "concertar" com aquele seu instinto de Godrico Grifinória.

"—O que foi?"

"—Nada. Depois do jantar na Torre de Astronomia." – Repeti. Abracei-o com força sentindo sua respiração. Eu precisava muito sentir aquilo. Ele era meu porto seguro naquele emaranhado de medo, desolação, angústia, dúvida e amor.

"—Draco, tem certeza..."

Fiz careta de impaciência não deixando que ele completasse. "—Sim, Potter."

"—Até." – Encostou levemente os lábios nos meus e saiu jogando sobre si a capa.

No salão Principal, como um novo hábito adquirido, nos entreolhávamos. Mas agora isso tinha um novo sabor para mim. Era amargo. Amargo de arrependimento e remição. "Espero que ele entenda." Tudo estava muito próximo.

Tudo transcorreu normalmente. Aula de poções com os grifinórios e as minhas piadas com o Weasley e o resto foi um saco, afinal o Potter não estava e eu estava ficando totalmente dependente.

Após uma das aulas vi Gina Weasley agarrada ao braço dele. Como ele ousou deixar? Tive ganas de arrancá-la dele por aquela cortina vermelha de cabelos dela. Senti o gosto amargo do ciúme e o pior é que ele deixava, sorria para ela de maneira como 'pode me agarrar, o Harryzinho, o-menino-que-sobrevive deixa, deixa tudo que você quiser'. Ahh! Eu não vou ficar olhando isso! Passei pelos dois com a cara mais raivosa que tinha. Ele tinha que saber que eu estava vendo a cara de pau (ou rachada) dele.

E no corredor vinha Pansy. Ótima hora! Eu também poderia deixar ele mordido. Da mesma maneira que eu estava.

Agarrei-a pela cintura.

Ela se sobressaltou, mas ficou feliz. Eu sei. Ela gostava de mim desde o segundo ano em Hogwarts, isso não era novidade para ninguém.

"—Vamos para a aula juntos Pansy?" – Falei galantemente.

"—Cla-claro." – Ela afirmou com um sorriso mortiferamente lúbrico, como uma boa e velha aluna da casa de Salazar Sonserina.

Ouvi ainda a Weasleyzinha comentando com o Potter. "—Duas cobras namorando, formam um belo casal."

Não ouvi Harry responder e não detive minha curiosidade de olhar para trás e ver o rosto escaldante dele. Consegui! Ri em meu mais puro sarcasmo.

"—É, cobras se merecem." – Disse ele raivoso.

Por algum motivo meu riso se desfez. Virei-me e continuei o caminho até a sala de aula com Pansy do meu lado.

**-x-**

Eu ponderava se realmente devia ir a Torre de Astronomia. Ele iria? Mesmo depois da raiva que o fiz passar? Tsc, mas ele também o fez! Ele não estava totalmente certo. Resolvi ir mesmo assim, eu queria vê-lo, sabia que era uma das ultimas vezes. Levantei-me olhando discretamente para a mesa da grifinória, ele havia saído e eu nem tinha percebido. Encaminhei-me para o local.

Ele estava lá. Recostado no pilar de pedra olhando o nada.

"—Potter?" – Chamei.

"—Malfoy." – Respondeu ainda perdido nos seus pensamentos.

Acheguei-me meio hesitante, mas a raiva ainda fervia meu sangue que borbulhava no meu cérebro. "—O que estava fazendo de braços dados com a Weasley?" – Em minha voz a cólera.

Isso parece ter acordado o idiota que se virou com o mesmo olhar que o meu. "—E você?" – Vociferou. "—Aos agarros com a Pansy!" – Colocou as mãos na cintura.

"—Ahh! Não me venha com isso Harry James Potter. VOCÊ estava agarrado à ruiva primeiro!"

Ter o nome completo falado por mim pareceu um estimulante, um jato de adrenalina em suas veias. Agarrou a gola da minha blusa e me jogou na parede. "—Ela é minha ex. eu namorava ela até os nossos agarros no banheiro, sabe? Eu ainda estou vendo como vou fazer para não magoá-la."

"—Aha. Então eu posso muito bem me agarrar com a Pansy, o Zabine ou qualquer outro por aí."

"—NÃO! Não pode não, Draco. Por que você é MEU assim como eu sou SEU! E nada, NADA Sr. Sabe-tudo, vai mudar isso." – Ele quase perdeu o ar.

E eu estava perplexo com aquela 'Explosão-Potter'. Isso me excitou, eu o agarrei, ajeitei nossos corpos com proximidade, eu estava louco. Louco por ele. Maldito! Beijei-o com lascívia pela roupa, arranhava, mordia, lambia, fazia o que queria.

E Harry me puxava, consentia e participava ainda mais de tudo. "—Você me deixa louco." – Admitiu em gemidos sôfregos ao pé de meu ouvido.

"—Harry. Hanm..." – Ele do mesmo modo me deixa insano! Só que tudo se confundia na minha cabeça, estava tudo tão próximo... Somente alguns dias. E eu não sabia quando o veria de novo depois daquilo. Parei abruptamente, um nó na minha garganta. "—Me... Me perdoe."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Também quem imaginaria: Draco Malfoy pedindo desculpa a Harry Potter, mas depois se recuperou do choque. "—Não tem do que se perdoar, Draco." – Afagava as mechas loiras que caiam em meus olhos.

"—Você não entende." – Eu estava pesaroso. "Não é por isso que eu peço desculpas, seu idiota! Aquela ruiva pode queimar no inferno, eu _realmente_ não ligo."

"—Draco, olha pra mim." – Segurou meu queixo e me fez olhá-lo. "—Eu te amo." – Declarou-se.

Eu quase me atirei daquela Torre de desgosto, mas é claro que eu não faria isso de verdade... Imagine só... Meu rosto lindo... Nunca! "—Eu sei Harry." – Escorreu dos meus lábios.

Potter sorriu. Um riso iluminado e caloroso. Ele sábia o que aquele 'eu sei' significava.

Me fez sentir melhor. "—Não esqueça isso." – Avisei.

"—Claro que não." – Beijou todo o meu rosto, pescoço, bochechas, lábios... Desabotoou os três primeiros botões da minha camisa e continuava a seu intento.

Instintivamente aproximei nossos corpos. "Essa é uma das nossas últimas vezes." – Refletia enquanto me aprazia com sua boca em minha pele. Eu apenas me entreguei. Fechei meus olhos enquanto suas mãos exploravam todo o meu corpo. "—Harry." – Choraminguei rouco. Senti ganas de tê-lo ali mesmo.

"—Draco, eu quero você."

"—Mas você já me tem." – Repeti o que ele me dissera mais cedo com um riso torto desenhado em meus lábios, olhando-o nos olhos.

"—Mas da mesma forma que você me tem." – Senti seu 'apetite' contra o meu.

A idéia dele me possuir foi uma das mais tentadoras que já tive, mas eu sabia: Nunca iria acontecer. NUNCA. E isso machucava. Porém ele não precisava saber, não precisava sofrer com antecipação. "—Seria tentador." – Admiti com um sorriso acre.

"—Hoje não dá. Acho." – Falou meio pensativo. Ele olhou para o sol que começava a se pôr. Eu queria ficar mais com ele, contudo Harry parecia ter outros compromissos. "—Ahh! Tenho que ir. Vou tentar fazer umas coisas. Falar com o professor Slunghorn."

Eu não disse nada, tinha medo que meu tom me denunciasse. Não cobrei nada. Encostei os meus lábios aos seus e o vi sumir correndo escada abaixo. Fiquei parado, as mãos nos bolsos, o olhar vago e pensativo. Vi o sol se pôr, morrer mais um dia consecutivo, eu estava morrendo aos poucos, eu e meus impulsos...

**-x-**

"—Isso vai contra as leis da razão, voa pelo teto do irracional e chega à galáxia da loucura!" – Quase gritou Snape ao pé do meu ouvido quando me chamou à sua sala três dias depois do que aconteceu no banheiro. "—Olhe aqui Draco, eu quero proteger você, mas isso é uma sandice! Foi o Lorde das Trevas que mandou?" – Parou bem próximo de mim. Seus olhos se cerrando, me analisando.

"—Claro que não!" – Disse para ele o olhando fundo nos olhos desafiadoramente. Meu rosto ruborizado. "—Eu gosto dele... E muito." – Minha voz falhou, mas mantive o tom firme.

"—Você sabe o que você-sabe-quem vai fazer se descobrir, hein Draco? Já pensou nisso?"

"—Já! Claro que já pensei. Mas eu não sei o que fazer!" – Me desesperei. "—Quando recebi minha tarefa, me senti honrado pela aprovação do meu pai, dentre todos eu fui o escolhido, mas agora... Agora as coisas são diferentes, e só faltam dois dias." – Escondi o semblante na palma de minhas mãos. O desespero atrelado ao medo, minha angústia se tornara líquida enquanto rolava descontroladamente do meu rosto. Medo de cumprir a maldita tarefa, desolação por ter que me afastar de Harry e desespero por saber que talvez ele não fosse me perdoar.

"—Eu pensei que meus olhos me enganaram quando os vi na Torre, talvez alguém tivesse um feitiço de ilusão muito perigoso. Mas não! O meu pupilo, que não via a hora de se tornar um Comensal da Morte, aos agarros com O Eleito!" – Gritou. "—Nem quero saber o que ocorreu no banheiro naquele dia."

"—Aconteceu." – Eu o fitei com o meu mais puro cinismo.

"—Ora aconteceu. Vocês jovens e seus hormônios." – Ele respirou fundo. "—Draco, deixe-me ajudá-lo."

Apenas assenti com a cabeça. Ele era o único que podia me ver no meu real estado de desânimo. "—Mas isso não são os hormônios." – Falei em uma revolta tardia.

"—Agora então temos um problema maior." – Disse ácido.

"—Eu vou falar com ele." – Eu disse obstinado.

"—Está ficando louco Draco? Claro que não!"

"—Ah! Não venha me dizer que realmente está do lado do Lorde das Trevas." – Disse azedo. Eu sempre soube de tudo, assim como ele sempre soube tudo de mim.

"—É, mas ele é daquela Armada de Dumbledore, esqueceu? Ele com certeza fará um alarde, sua mãe vai sofrer junto com seu pai. E não esqueça de qual casa ele é!"

"—Então o que faço?" – Eu realmente estava perdido.

"—Bom, você vai fazer tudo conforme o plano. Tente contatá-lo depois que as aulas acabarem. Ele não vai voltar para Hogwarts que eu sei."

"—Ele também não vai?" – Harry não me contou...

"—Não, não vai."

"—Mas se ele nunca mais quiser me ver?" – Eu nem acredito que estava discutindo isso com Severus Snape!

"—Então ele," – O professor de DCAT fez cara de nojo. "—não ama você."

Ergui minha sobrancelha, logicamente ele estava embaraçado. Permiti-me um sorriso sarcástico, a idéia da palavra _'amor'_ ser dita por Snape era meio brochante. Dirigi-me até o acesso para sair enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

"—Ah, Senhor Malfoy."

"—Sim?"

"—Vai contar a ele que eu sei?" – Ele parecia realmente curioso.

"—Não, senão Harry enfartaria." – Fiz uma careta de desdém.

"—Melhor assim." – Concordou ele antes do clique da porta.

**-x-**

Eu estava decidido. Faria daqueles dois últimos dias os melhores de minha vida.

E assim o foi, várias vezes nos encontrávamos no meu quarto, dávamos passeios arriscados e furtivos para o lago, Hogsmead, A Casa dos Gritos, meu quarto e o local mais adorado por mim, depois da minha cama é claro, A Torre de Astronomia e resolvi que os seus amiguinhos afetados estavam na hora de saber que pelo menos éramos amigos. Potter concordou na hora. Então sempre estávamos juntos conversando nos corredores e eu sempre o atiçava sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto o queria, só para ver a reação tímida dele. Era simplesmente fantástico!

A escola toda nos olhava de esguelha, nem sei como não saiu nada no Profeta Diário. Os meus colegas de escola o fulminavam pelo olhar e eu igualmente era fuzilado pelos grifinórios, principalmente o Weasley que fazia piadinhas sem graça para mim e eu não caia do meu belo pedestal sempre dando respostas frias, irônicas ou sarcásticas. Aquilo estava virando algazarra geral... E eu estava adorando!

**-x****-**

"—Harry..." – Chamei seu nome na noite do dia anterior de colocar em prática o plano do Lorde das trevas.

Estávamos de mãos dadas deitados um do lado do outro no chão da Torre de Astronomia. Nossos narizes quase se encostavam e eu podia sentir o frescor cálido de sua respiração.

"—Oi." – Falou despreocupadamente.

"—Você confia em mim?" – Olhei para o céu cheio de estrelas, acho que esse negócio todo de separação me deixou assim. "—Digo," – Hesitei por alguns milésimos de segundos. "—se eu te dissesse para confiar em mim, embora fosse quase impossível, você acreditaria?"

"—Você ainda me faz uma pergunta dessas?" – Virei meu rosto e vi a incredulidade em seus olhos.

"—Bom," – Pisquei. "—eu só queria saber. Sei lá... bom, nesses quase seis anos não fui bem o que se pode chamar de confiável. O Dragão no primeiro ano, meu pai com o diário de Tom Riddle e eu no Clube dos Duelos no segundo ano... bom, não vou ficar enumerando. É muita coisa." – Fiz o meu olhar mais esnobe e fitei novamente a imensidão negra, cheia de pontinhos brilhantes. Comparei a um pudim de passas.

"—Draco, eu não acredito que você esteja me usando ou algo do tipo. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu, não é?" – Sua fala parecia casual. Agarrei-me a esse desejo da sua crença em mim. Eu não queria decepcioná-lo mais do que já iria fazer, eu nunca devia tê-lo agarrado no banheiro, bom, mas senão fosse lá seria em qualquer outro lugar.

Ele se virou, ficando parcialmente sobre mim, e me deu um selinho.

Eu correspondi prontamente. Já sentia saudade mesmo estando tão perto. Por Merlin, isso é mesmo possível?

Ele começou a intensificar o beijo, suas mãos começaram a ficar mais ousadas, colocou a perna sobre mim movendo-a, instigando-me. "—Draco," – Choramingou. "—Faz tempo que a gente não faz..." – Insinuou.

"—Ahnm, seu pequeno demônio." – Ofeguei sentindo sua perna apertar-se na minha semi-ereção.

"—Só pra você." – Disse lúbrico.

"—Acho que criei um monstro."

"—Concordo." – Falou sentando-se em minha barriga.

"—Harry." – Gemi segurando sua cintura, freando a vontade de possuí-lo.

Ele se movia por sobre o meu sexo de forma urgente. "—Eu quero. Só fizemos duas vezes... hunm." – Retirou os óculos deixando as lentes no chão e se inclinado para beijar a minha boca. "—E você." – Sua voz era um murmúrio desejoso. "—Sabe o que eu tenho querido ultimamente." – Me olhou sugestivo. "—Eu quero você. To-di-nho!"

Aquilo foi demais pra mim, o virei de repente encostando delicadamente suas costas no chão e ficando sobre seu corpo e entre suas pernas. "—Mas hoje não." – Como ele podia me excitar tanto?

Potter se esfregava em mim impudicamente. "—Tanto faz."

Dei um leve riso, mas com um pouco de sarcasmo, claro. Comecei beijando levemente sua testa, eu não estava com pressa, os olhos cerrados, o nariz, o pescoço. Desabotoei a camisa, vendo-o tremer de frio, lambi seus mamilos sem pressa. Minhas mãos queriam tocar cada pedacinho da sua pele, queria gravar cada recanto quente, registrar o seu cheiro, a maciez.

"—Draco..." – Gemeu. "—Por que ta demorando?" – Reclamou.

"—Harry," – O seu nome já escorregava da minha boca sem esforço. "—não podemos fazer nada aqui. Estamos na Torre de Astronomia, lembra?" – Fiz pilhéria.

"—Então não vamos fazer nada?" – Fez cara de decepção.

"—Harry, seu maníaco tarado!" – Disse saindo de cima dele.

"—Aprendi com o melhor." – Sorriu pra mim meio irônico.

Eu penas o fitei sorridente apesar da tortura no meu peito.

**-x-**

"—Quase não vamos nos ver hoje." – Disse-me Harry cedo da manhã. "—Hoje a reunião com Dumbledore vai demorar mais. Não sei até que horas."

"—É eu também tenho umas coisas pra fazer." – Falei grave. Maldição! Era 'hoje'.

O longo do dia passou sem muito alvoroço, quase não tivemos aula juntos. Na hora do almoço levamos nossas comidas para o corredor e comemos lá mesmo. Era uma tortura não poder limpar a comida que ficava no canto de sua boca com a língua, mas eu me segurei. Meu coração pesava a cada hora, tínhamos pouco tempo só para nós dois. Porém todos os minutos eram preciosos.

No começo da tarde fomos nos ver, eu sabia que seria nosso último encontro, como sempre, na Torre. Aquele lugar sempre seria nosso.

"—Draco, eu vou me encontrar agora com o diretor. Posso ir ao seu quarto à noite? Só que vai ser tarde. Provavelmente vamos sair do colégio."

"—Tudo bem." – Sorri. Eu sabia. Se ele fosse não me encontraria. Dei-lhe um beijo como se fosse o ultimo, mas de certa forma era.

"—Nossa." – Disse ele meio tonto. "—Você está apaixonado, hoje. Parece que é o ultimo beijo."

"—É eu sei que eu causo isso em você, Potter." – Expus pretensioso.

**-x-**

Eu estava deitado em minha cama, eu estava completamente nervoso, só esperava a hora certa para poder ir à Sala Precisa. Quanto deu o horário combinado, me vesti e fui direto ao local.

Quando cheguei olhei o Armário Sumidouro e repeti as palavras mágicas que repeti durante o longo do ano. O interior do armário brilhou um pouco e então surgiram quatro comensais na minha frente, como comandante, minha tia, Belatriz Lestrange. Ela me sorriu com um olhar malévolo que me dava arrepios e com seu nocivo ar que só seguidores verdadeiros de Lorde das Trevas possuíam.

"—Vamos lá, Draco!" – Disse com sua voz venenosa. "—Me sigam." – Olhou para trás falando com Greyback e mais dois comensais que não soube dizer quem eram, pois usavam máscaras.

"—Você sabe onde ele está?" – Ela me indagou.

"—Não faço idéia, mas acho que não está no escritório." – Não menti e nem falei a verdade.

"—Vamos olhar lá e você vá procurá-lo pelas Torres." – Ordenou.

Sentia um medo horrível junto com outros sentimentos inomináveis. Apenas acatei. Sai correndo para a Torre de Astronomia, talvez Harry estivesse lá, não sei. Só segui o meu desespero.

Ouvi vozes vindas de cima, agarrei minha varinha no punho e erguendo-a subi cautelosamente.

Deparei-me com o Velho. Eu tinha muito respeito por ele, mas eu tinha que fazer aquilo. O rosto de minha mãe desamparada, meu pai humilhado, a fúria de você-sabe-quem. Eu estava com medo, sozinho, nervoso, abatido e sem... Harry.

"—Boa noite, Draco. O que te traz aqui nesta bela manhã de primavera?" – Ele perguntou despreocupadamente assim que cheguei ao topo da escada.

Minhas mãos tremiam, aliás, todo o meu corpo tremia, eu não conseguiria matá-lo. Ele era Dumbledore, o bruxo mais respeitado no mundo bruxo. Não que eu tivesse aquela afeição que Harry possuía, mas era uma vida. E que eu TINHA que tirar da existência.

Só um globo de ferro no centro da pequena sala nos separava.

Mas espere! Ele estava falando com alguém. "—Quem está aqui? Ouvi o senhor falando e conjurando o feitiço de petrificar." – Eu estava nervoso, mas decidido.

"—Falo sozinho com freqüência. Acho extremamente útil. Você tem falado consigo mesmo, Draco? Draco... você não é um assassino." – Eu tenho falado muito comigo na realidade, mas de que adiantaria?

"—Como sabe o que sou? Fiz coisas que o chocariam." – Vociferei. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Eu só queria me livrar daquela angústia, mas matando-o não iria adiantar muito, principalmente quando Potter soubesse. O Merlin! Eu só queria que alguém me ajudasse, mas era preciso.

"—Como enfeitiçar Cátia Bell e esperar que me desse um colar amaldiçoado? Como trocar uma garrafa de Hidromel por uma com veneno? Perdoe-me Draco, mas suas ações são tão inexpressivas que não creio que queria realmente me matar. E você não iria querer decepcionar certo alguém não é?" – Me olhou por cima daqueles óculos dele.

"—Ele confia em mim." – Disse. Eu estava nervoso, não sabia nem o que dizer. Mas realmente eu tinha que fazer. A confiança dele era muito cara, eu não queria pagar o preço. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? "—E como você sabe desse 'certo alguém'?" – Perguntei. Como ele poderia saber? Snape?

"—Eu vou facilitar as coisas pra você." – Ele disse levantando as mãos.

"—_**Expelliarmus**_." – Pronunciei o feitiço por reflexo. A varinha caiu girando no chão e parou.

"—Muito bom." – Me elogiou. Francamente, e eu achei que _eu _é que estava ficando louco. "—Você não está sozinho, não é?" – Indagou quando os passos se aproximavam. "—Como?" – Quis saber.

"—O armário sumidouro." – Contei. "—Na sala precisa. Eu o consertei." – Me esqueci de fazer novamente a pergunta sobre Harry, mas me sentia tão pressionado...

"—Deixe-me adivinhar. Há um par."

"—Na Borgin & Burkes, formam uma passagem." – Expus.

"—Engenhoso, Draco, anos atrás conheci um garoto que fez todas as escolhas erradas. Por favor, deixe-me ajudar." – Ajuda? Agora? Todos esses anos ele só ligou para o famoso Harry Potter, O Santo, O eleito e sua maldita escola. E agora queria me ajudar? Eu não posso mais e, além disso, eu também ligo para o Harry e isso vai de certa forma proteger ele, pelo menos é o que espero.

"—Não quero sua ajuda." – Gritei. Minhas mãos tremiam mais e mais. "—É tarde demais. O senhor não entende? Eu tenho que fazer isso. Eu tenho que matar o senhor. Senão ele vai me matar e Harry... Harry, ele não pode..."- Engasguei. O choro quase tomando conta de mim, a tortura, o terror e a própria morte.

"—Ora, vejamos só o que temos aqui. Muito bem Draco." – Era minha tia atrás de mim.

"—Boa noite, Belatriz. Apresentações seriam de bom tom." – O diretor se referiu aos outros comensais.

"—Eu adoraria, Alvo. Mas estamos com muita pressa." – Depois se virou para mim. "—Vamos lá!"

"—Não," – Falou um dos mascarados. "—ele é igual ao pai, não tem coragem." – E se eu não tiver? Eu NÃO sou um assassino frio, eu não quero ir embora, eu quero fica com o Harry...

"—Não! O Lorde das Trevas foi claro, tem que ser o garoto. Este é o seu momento," – Cochichou maléfica ao meu ouvido. "—MATE-O! Vamos lá, DRACO, AGORA!" – Gritava no pé do meu ouvido.

"—Não!" – Uma voz calma e fria cortou o ar. Era Snape. Ele realmente iria me proteger. Obrigado!

"—Severus, por favor." – Ouvi o diretor falar para ele.

"—_**Avada Kedavra**_." – Ele nem oscilou.

Então eu vi. Olhos verdes me encarando atrás dos óculos redondos, com certeza, seu corpo estava por baixo da capa de Invisibilidade. O rancor, a raiva, a dor eram refletidas em suas íris de esmeralda... Enquanto o corpo inerte do diretor caia morto da Torre. Ele então se desvencilhou da capa, com certeza estava petrificado pelo feitiço do diretor e como ele morrera... A magia se desfez.

"—Harry..." – Minha voz estava estrangulada. Mas Belatriz me puxou, pela gola da blusa preta. "—Não temos tempo... Vamos destruir tudo e vamos embora." – Destruir? Ela é louca? Sim! Ela é.

Os puxões eram mais fortes e pelos passos Snape estava em nosso encalço. Ouvi os gritos de Harry correndo desesperadamente atrás de nós.

"—Snape, Draco..." – O rancor era visível. Ele gritava com toda a sua garganta, parecia possesso.

Os outros três já haviam se adiantado bem muito, pois eles quebravam tudo e lutavam com alguns alunos que eu reconheci como sendo da Armada de Dumbledore. Gina Weasley, Granger, Longbotton, Lovegood, Thomas e outros conjuravam feitiços contra nós.

Eu estava atordoado, me sentindo um animal desprezível enquanto os urros do Potter nos seguiam.

"—Snape, ele acreditou em você." – Ouvi quando já estávamos do lado de fora do castelo. "—Draco, como? Como pôde fazer isso comigo! SEU MALDITO COVARDE." – Isso doeu, mas eu tentaria contornar isso. "—_**Sectumsempra.**_" – Ele disse, nunca ouvi tal feitiço, mas meu tutor se protegeu facilmente. "—Revide seu covarde, revide." – Ele ainda gritava.

Nesse momento Belatriz, com um movimento de varinha, queimou a cabana do Hagrid. E começou a rir de forma fanática. Ela parecia um demônio. Zombava o mais auto que podia. Os guinchos eram doentios. E brandiu a varinha na direção dele.

Harry caiu no chão. E Severus foi categórico. "—Não! Ele pertence ao Lorde das Trevas." – Olhou-a com reprovação.

Em um momento os meus olhos e os deles se encontraram e eu li em seus lábios que vacilavam, ele queria chorar. "—Não me deixe." – Eu quase corri ao seu encontro, mas as mãos de Snape tocaram em meu peito, me privando.

"—Ele entenderá." – Disse complacente. "—Vão!" – Ordenou com o tom mais alto.

Isso de alguma forma me confortou. Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu.

Fui carregado até Hogsmead para aparatarmos, deixando Harry para trás. Meu coração doía ao me lembrar dele caído no chão, a tristeza, a súplica, o desespero, a dor, o abandono...

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Nossa, esse capítulo não é aconselhável para os diabéticos -q

Bom, mais uma parte! Triste, não? Eu não me expressei direito, mas dá pro gasto. Né? Teve umas limezinhas para entretê-los, mas a estória só está no começo. Eu mesclei foi tudo de uma vez, O livro e filme do livro seis, quem leu reconhece! Não publiquei antes, pois tive umas fics do Death Note e do Supernatural pra fazer e não posso me descuidar dos meus treinos de shuffle com outro ficwriter daqui do ff. Sorry. Y.Y

A partir da próxima postagem terá umas pitadas mais fortes de angust e não sei quantos capítulos serão então eu posso chegar um dia pra vocês e dizer: "gente esse é o último capítulo" ou coisa assim. hahaha

A partir da outra fic o POV vai mudar para o do Harry e como o ponto de vista vai mudar espero que não estranhem a mudança brusca de personalidades. Y.Y. Vai ser assim: As três primeiras fics com o POV do Malfoy as outras três com o do Harry e da sétima em diante é essa autora que vos fala, ainda estou indecisa quanto aos dois últimos capítulos. Espero que tenham curtido, se envolvido e tal. Até breve!

_**REVIEWs**_ (_Pois se vocês forem bonzinhos eu posto daqui a dois dias_ =p) e Kissus.


	4. Solidão

**Capítulo 4: **Solidão

**Potter's POV.

* * *

**

_**Como continuarei caindo, meus desejos ardentes estão perto da luz**_

_**Meus rasgos são vestígios de você, caminho distante [...]**_

_**Eu procurarei pelo fadado milagre chamado "você".**_

_**Toque-me duramente com suas palmas, mostre-me, sempre e nunca fim.**_

_**Innocent Sorrow - Abingdon Boys School.**_

As imagens não saiam de minha cabeça, a varinha do Draco pontada para o diretor, o medo, a decisão nos olhos dele. Depois o professor Snape... "_**Avada Kedavra**_". Ouvi isso já tantas vezes, mas essas palavras não me soam banais e nunca soarão, a morte está impregnada em cada sílaba, cada termo milimetricamente elaborado para o mal, criada, com certeza, por alguém tão maligno quanto Voldemort. Se é que isso é possível. E depois daquele jorro de luz verde; verde lodo, a lama que os malignos chafurdam com prazer; Alvo Dumbledore caindo daquela Torre. A Torre que tantas noites eu usei para encontrar Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore estava tão inerte, o vento esvoaçando seus cabelos que pareciam algodão. E o pior de tudo, era que Draco estava incumbido da tarefa. Isso só me soa a traição. Por quê? Por que ele não me contou? Por que não permitiu que eu o ajudasse? Eu o amo tanto. Eu não sei o que fazer...

Eu chorava solitário de frente para a lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória, só o crepitar e a dança que das chamas eram cúmplices do meu choro. Eu estava apinhado de lembranças, boas e ruins, e elas se mesclavam se confundiam e nublavam o meu juízo. Eu pedi. Pedi para que não me deixasse. E ele se foi e só a lembrança de seus olhos de prata líquida que vão me atormentar cada dia que eu estiver sem Draco. Se ele pelo menos tivesse me explicado! Eu sei que ele não iria matar o diretor, era óbvio! Eu confiei nele, mas por que ele não confiou em mim? Apenas me usou? Mas para que objetivo?

"—_Harry..." – Draco me chamou no nosso ultimo encontro na Torre da Astronomia antes do acontecimento._

"—_Oi." - Respondi despreocupado olhando seu rosto branco como giz emoldurado por aqueles cabelos loiros._

"—_Você confia em mim?" – Ele olhou o céu, estava pensativo e até romântico, sempre era eu a ser o mais sentimental. "—Digo," – Ele hesitou primeiro, mas continuou. "—Se eu te dissesse para confiar em mim, embora fosse quase impossível, você acreditaria?"_

Na hora eu me senti ultrajado, mas o que eu estava fazendo? Não estava duvidando dele? Na realidade ainda estava. Eu não sei o que pensar. Eu sinto tanta falta dele. Mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo de pensar em mim naquelas atuais circunstâncias. Tinham as horcruxes para procurar, a minha ligação com Voldemort que eu não conseguia impedir de ter por causa minha fraqueza em oclumência, a traição já esperada de Severus Snape e a minha obsessão por Malfoy. Eu tinha que vê-lo mais uma vez, saber se estava bem e o motivo disso tudo. Eu estava tonto dentro daquele emaranhado torvelinho de sentimentos. A lembrança dos nossos momentos ainda estava tão presentes, gravada fundo em meus lábios e registrada a ferro no meu coração. Ele era um lugar especial que eu conhecia desde o princípio, só que apenas havia descoberto com aquele beijo ardente no banheiro dos monitores.

Ron desceu das escadas, mas parou no meio do caminho, pois os seus passos pararam.

"—Que foi Ron?" – Perguntei com a voz meio embargada.

"—Quer que eu volte?"

"—Não, pode vir." – Eu não queria magoá-lo mais do que já o fiz, nas vezes em que eu protegia Malfoy das piadas dele. Na maioria Draco realmente não merecia, mas eu já estava me sentindo rejeitado naquela aura de amor Ron-Mione que eles próprios não percebiam.

Ele se aproximou cauteloso. "—Harry, você está bem?"

"—Defina: 'estar bem'." – Dei um riso amargo.

"—Eu sei, essa pergunta foi idiota mesmo. Mas bom, eu não queria dizer isso, mas eu te avisei Harry. Essa sua amizade com Malfoy não era boa coisa." – Eu queria saber o que ele faria se descobrisse que não éramos apenas amigos...

"—Você está errado Rony." – A raiva saiu maior do que eu esperava.

"—Em todo caso, é melhor você se deitar Harry. Amanhã é o enterro."

"—Vai na frente. Já, já eu vou."

E ele acatou subindo a passos largos.

**-x-**

Eu acordei cedo, na realidade eu nem dormi direito. Levantei-me como usualmente fazia, tomei um banho, me enxuguei, me vesti. Fazia tudo maquinalmente. Só esperava que algo me tirasse daquele pesadelo, mas a morte de Dumbledore e o abandono de Draco eram tão presentes quanto Voldemort em meus sonhos, em meu passado, em minha mente e em minha cicatriz. Fui para o Salão Principal. Quase não tinha pessoas. Como disse, era cedo demais. Tomei meu café, apenas o mingau com aveias era o foca da minha visão. Enquanto comia pensava no que iria fazer. Faltavam muitas peças daquele quebra-cabeça chamado Horcruxes, mas eu tinha que fazer algo e de certa forma eu esperava que pudesse ver alguma coisa na mente do Lorde das Trevas. Uma ligação, um local um paradeiro, para ser preciso o paradeiro de Draco. Isso já estava se tornando uma obsessão, mas eu não queria mais ficar sozinho, não depois de tudo.

O tempo pareceu um vôo de hipogrifo veloz e majestoso. Nada de especial aconteceu. Só se via rostos dos outros alunos com caminhos de lágrimas sobre o rosto. As aulas foram suspensas e passei o dia enfurnado no meu quarto, sentado no peitoril da janela, abraçado as minhas pernas e com a cabeça recostada no vidro transparente. Olhava em direção a Hogsmead. Quem sabe Draco pudesse voltar. Hunf, pura ilusão. Eu sabia que não. Ele não voltaria assim como Dumbledore não voltaria.

Quando eu saí já era crepúsculo, o sol avermelhado inundava os belos e acolhedores terrenos, as sebes se colavam aos altos muros, o calor dissipara há algum tempo o atroz frio invernal.

Mais adiante, nas colinas, estava majestoso o caixão onde jazia sem vida o corpo de Alvo Dumbledore, cercado de toda a gente: bruxos, amigos, professores, alunos chorosos, animais e criaturas de várias espécies mágicas. O ar era densamente triste.

Avistei Rony sentado em um banco mais afastado abraçado a Hermione. Eu me aproximei. Ela estava visivelmente desolada, aos soluços e o rosto marcado por vários caminhos de lágrimas.

Senti meu estômago revirar, um nó na garganta por ter sido totalmente impotente de fazer alguma coisa e uma culpa por minha mente não estar totalmente ali. Eu era um ser humano, sentia falta de certo alguém que devia estar me consolando naquele exato momento ao invés de estar fugindo lá se sabe pra onde. Senti uma pontada forte de inveja, mas a afastei imediatamente, ou pelo menos tentei jogar para longe aquela expectativa frustrada. Sentei ao lado dos dois, velado pelo pecado da impotência. Eu me sentia só embora meus melhores amigos estivessem do meu lado.

"—O que vai fazer agora Harry?" – Perguntou Ron.

"—Bom, quero falar com Gina. Você sabe onde ela está?" – Tentei parecer natural

"—Ali," – apontou com o olhar. "—ao lado de Luna."

"—Obrigado." – Disse me levantando, mas fui impedido pela mão do meu melhor amigo em meu pulso esquerdo. "—Sim?"

"—Harry, sou seu amigo. Quero saber: O que vai fazer de agora em diante, sem Dumbledore?"

"—Depois conversamos." – E sai sentindo a mão dele afrouxar.

**oOo**

Eu estava nervoso. Eu gostava muito de Gina, mas acabei por amar do Draco. Bom, essas coisas não se mandam e eu sempre fui meio lento pra esse tipo de caso. "—Gina." – Minha voz soou fraca.

As irmãs Patil me encararam.

Luna me saudou destruída. "—Olá, Harry."

"—Oi, Luna." – Disse meio sem jeito.

Gina já havia se levantado, me sorriu gentil embora houvesse marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto. "—Vamos conversar ali." – Disse ela. O que eu sempre gostei nela é que ela sabia exatamente o que eu queria, mas não tanto quanto Malfoy.

Nos sentamos em uma pedra. Lá não tinha ninguém que nos ouvisse.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela. Nem sabia por onde começar. O silêncio era débil e constrangedor.

"—E então?" – Me perguntou após algum tempo. "–Me diz, o que era?"

"—Bom," – Comecei meio desajeitado, não sabia o que falar, mas começar já seria ótimo. "—Gina, eu quero falar sobre nós."

Seu rosto mudou. Ela sabia que eu tinha me afastado e nunca mais ficamos desde o último jogo de quadribol, mas algo em meu rosto fez ela se pasmar. "—Harry, o que você quer dizer?"

"—Bom, Gina. Eu não quero enganar voc-"

"—Olha." – Ela me interrompeu bruscamente. "—Se for sobre me manter segura, Harry. Não tem motivo. Eu sei me cuidar." – Explicou.

"—Não Gina." – Disse no tom mais compreensivo que eu tinha. "—Bom, isso também. Eu gosto muito de você e não quero que se machuque, mas eu não posso mais ficar com você."

"—Por quê?" – Sua voz saiu fraca. Senti um pouco de pena por ter que fazer ali, no enterro de nosso diretor, mas era preciso. Não haveria outro momento.

"—Eu gosto de você, mas meu coração é de outra pessoa."

"—Quem?" – Ela exigiu saber.

"—Olha isso não está em questão." – Tentei desviar.

"—Me dig-" – Ela se interrompeu. "—Não! Deus!" – Colocou as mãos trêmulas no rosto, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Senti ímpeto de abraçá-la, mas só iria piorar e alimentar esperanças.

"—É Draco Malfoy, não é?" – Olhou para mim. Seus olhos tinham indignação.

Não pude responder. O que eu diria? _"Nos agarramos no banheiro"? _– Optei por ficar calado.

"—Han..." – Soltou um gemido olhando para as pessoas que se aglomeravam em torno do caixão. "—Como eu não percebi isso?" – Ela fungou.

"—Ninguém tem controle sobre as coisas..." – Tentei explicar. "—Só não quero perder sua amizade."

"—Tudo bem, Harry. Eu não vou atrapalhar você." – Enxugou a lágrima. Ela realmente era incrível e bastante madura. "—Mas me responde uma coisa?"

"—Claro."

"—Como pode continuar amando alguém como ele? Ele estava do lado dos Comensais. Eu vi." – Me encarou nos olhos.

"—Eu não sei tudo que está por trás disso, mas tenho minhas esperanças. Eu confio." – nesse momento senti uma pontada, eu tinha uma fagulha de desconfiança plantada propositalmente por Rony e Hermione. "—Mas" – Hesitei. "—se por um acaso ele não merecer o que eu oferecer ou mesmo recusar eu vou guardar comigo e não machucar mais ninguém." – Desabafei.

Ela riu. E era um riso sincero, ainda assim amargoso. Afagou meus cabelos. "—Pode contar comigo, Harry. Principalmente se ele fizer algo errado" – Senti sinceridade.

"—Obrigado Gina." – Então a abracei.

**-x-**

"—Eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts." – Anunciei para meus amigos enquanto olhava para o horizonte do alto da Torre de Astronomia.

"—O quê?" – Exclamou Ron incrédulo.

"—É isso mesmo, Ron." – Respirei fundo. "—Eu vou atrás das Horcruxes. Esse foi o que Dumbledore queria que eu fizesse. Continuasse com tudo e tem outras coisas pessoais que quero fazer." – Baixei as vistas diante da ultima afirmação.

"—Certo! E quando vamos?"

"—Não, Ronny.'Quando _eu_ vou'. Eu que fui incumbido desta tarefa, não vou meter vocês em mais problemas do que já os meti todos esses anos, estou falando de uma jornada que nem mesmo eu sei quando ou onde vai acabar."

"—Ronny está certo Harry." – Falou Mione, ela se mantivera calada até aquele momento. "—Somos seus amigos, te ajudamos todo esse tempo. Então como acha que vamos te abandonar em uma hora dessas?"

"—É isso aí." – Concordou Ron.

Dei um suspiro cansado, eu queria argumentar, mas não podia, não tinha forças e qualquer ajuda era bem vinda. "—Está bem." – Me dei por vencido. "—Mas Mione, e seus pais?"

"—Deixe que, deles, cuido eu." – Sorriu esperta. Aqueles sorrisos que ela sempre fazia assim que descobria algo interessante e rumava até a biblioteca.

"—Ron?"

"—Pois bem, deles eu é que também cuido." – Levantou o punho cerrado e um largo sorriso entre as orelhas.

Eu sorri de volta aos dois. Era bom tê-los por perto.

Fui dormir cedo, sentia-me exausto como nunca estivera em toda a minha vida. Subi as escadas rumando para o dormitório masculino, tomei um banho rápido e me joguei na cama. Achava que viria bem a calhar uma poção para o sono, mas não sentia coragem nem para ir ao escritório de Madame Pomfrey e lhe roubar uma poção do Sono sem Sonhos.

_Eu suspirei e passei uma mão pelos cabelos loiros, tirando umas mechas dos olhos prata liquida; estávamos no armário de vassouras, mas o lugar mal importava se o MEU Sonserino estava ali._

"—_Senti sua falta, Potter." – Sorri ladino para o moreno segurando sua cintura e retirando qualquer espaço entre nossos quadris. Cada movimente dele, embora fosse inconsciente, emanava uma aura erótica e eu me perdia naqueles lábios sarcásticos e astutos que eram exclusivamente dele. Exclusivamente meus._

"—_Mesmo?" – Me apoiava em seus ombros, estava totalmente entregue apenas admirando aquela beleza fina e quente de Malfoy._

"—_Claro..." – Afirmou antes de colar seus lábios no meu. Lambia com desejo enquanto arrancava gemidos tímidos da minha boca. Apertou-me mais contra si. Sua língua me invadia e me explorava cada canto com sofreguidão, me instigava, me excitava, vasculhava todos os cantos. O MEU loiro já estava perdendo a consciência do autocontrole. Eu sabia. Me sugava com tanto ímpeto que filetes carmesins brotavam dos meus lábios entreabertos , provávamos o desejo desenfreado que havia entre nós._

_Arfei assim que me vi sem a morna presença do meu loiro em minha pele, sentia-me tonto e extremamente feliz, nem o meu primeiro vôo na vassoura chegava perto da extasiante sensação que se apoderava de meu corpo enviando correntes elétricas ao longo de meu fluxo sanguíneo. "—Dra-draco..." – Disse assim que consegui falar._

"—_Harry." – Me chamou meio suplicante após alguns minutos._

"—_Oi?" – Tinha compreensão na voz. Ele queria me dizer algo sério._

"—_Harry, eu te amo. Mas existem complicações que eu preciso lhe explicar." – Ela parecia agoniado. Sem saber o que fazer._

"—_Shh." – Coloquei o dedo indicador por cima dos lábios vermelhos pelo beijo. "—Seja o que for, eu confio em você. Não precisa pressa, ainda há muito tempo para nós, não é?" – Eu parecia um professor falando com um aluno do jardim. "—Além disso." – Sorri maroto. "—Não temos tido muito tempo para nós e eu estou com saudades." _

"—_Eu também e você sabe." – Virou meu corpo me prensando contra a parede, enquanto ria lúbrico. Me afogou novamente naquele turbilhão de sentimentos como em todas as vezes que me beijava só que agora fazia com mais propriedade. Podia sentir o quão excitado Malfoy estava..._

Mas as imagens mudaram e agora me sentia petrificado, semi-amostra pela Capa de Invisibilidade que meu pai me deixara.

_Dumbledore estava vivo, e uma varinha mordaz era erguida em sua direção, a varinha de Malfoy, com este mesmo a empunhando. O medo, a arrogância, o terror, a ousadia, a raiva, entre tantos outros sentimentos que denominavam o nome Malfoy em seu semblante._

"—_Draco... você não é um assassino." – Dizia Dumbledore cautelosamente._

"—_Como sabe o que sou? Fiz coisas que o chocariam." – Ele vociferou, estava em pânico._

"—_Como enfeitiçar Cátia Bell e esperar que me desse um colar amaldiçoado? Como trocar uma garrafa de Hidromel por uma com veneno? Perdoe-me Draco, mas suas ações são tão inexpressivas que não creio que queria realmente me matar. E você não iria querer decepcionar certo alguém não é?" – Olhou Malfoy sobre seus óculos meia-lua._

E então Belatriz.

"—_MATE-O! Vamos lá, DRACO, AGORA!" – Gritava Belatriz Lestrange no pé do ouvido dele._

"—_Não!" – Uma voz calma e fria cortou o ar. Era Snape. O que ele iria fazer? Ajudar Alvo, Draco ou Belatriz?_

"—_Severus, por favor." – O diretor suplicou._

"—_**Avada Kedavra**__." – A varinha de Snape foi rápida e eficiente._

_E vi o corpo inerte de Alvo Dumbledore cair passivamente no espaço, tudo pareceu em câmera lenta e uma eternidade..._

Acordei de súbito, o suor caia da minha testa, a cicatriz ardia violentamente e minha cabeça se fazia um furacão de imagens. E o pior, me sentia só, sempre recordava dos momentos com o loiro e isso me deixava triste. Olhei ao redor, meus colegas de quarto se encontravam no mais puro sono e os roncos de Rony eram surdamente ouvidos. Meu coração se encheu de solidão, o vazio e o frio eram meus únicos companheiros. Flexionei os joelhos encostando-os no meu tronco apoiando o cotovelo nos joelhos e levei as mãos aos meus cabelos com certeza embaraçados, as lágrimas simplesmente brotavam dos meus olhos. "—Draco..." – Solucei baixinho. Coloquei meus braços em torno do meu corpo, senti que se eu não fizesse isso meu corpo se desmoronaria em vários pedacinhos de sentimentos retalhados pela solidão e pela dor.

Eu estava destroçado, esgotado, vazio, mas ainda tinha uma fagulha naquele rasgo que era o meu coração. Draco sabia a senha. Eu tinha dito pra ele... Mas o que ele faria com ela?

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Esses primeiros capítulos estão muito doces, mas é pra compensar os próximos... Acreditem... Não vai mais ser tão doce assim.

Vocês querem saber que senha é essa? Vejam no próximo capítulo :p (Tô achando os capítulos curtos, só 8 páginas no Word, mas acho que ta bom, né?)

Vocês estão vendo? Cada vez mais Angust e sem lemon ou lime decente... ¬¬' Mas não se preocupem, na próxima com certeza terá. E tudo por causa da senha!

Espero que tenham gostado com o POV do Potter, não sou boa em fazer pessoas emotivas e tal, mas fiz o que pude.

Na próxima postagem vamos entrar nos terrenos do livro "_the Deathly Hallows_". (Vocês não sabem quantas vezes eu reli para não ter furos na fic ¬¬', pois terá um final alternativo. Se fosse igual o do livro não teria graça. huhuhuh)

Que Merlin me ajude, minhas atualizações estão sendo rápidas, não?

_**REVIEWs**__(A autora é movida a isso!)_ & Kissus.


	5. A senha

**Capítulo 5:** A Senha.

**Potter's POV.

* * *

**

_**Acordando sentindo-nos quente, provemos um ao outro.**_

_**Sonhe a noite inteira, seja a guia em sua vida.**_

_**Hoje à noite, quero seu sangue.**_

_**Lover Boy - L'arc~En~Ciel**_

Aquilo já estava sendo mais difícil do que eu planejara. Eu me sentia apático, obviamente eu tentava não demonstrar nada, mas era a mesma coisa quando a cicatriz doía: eu fazia um escândalo e nem dava conta disso. E o pior eu tinha que escutar constantemente coisas como 'Você está bem, Harry?' ou mesmo 'O que há Potter?'. Aquilo estava sendo realmente custoso. Minha agonia perpassava meu rosto constantemente. Da ultima vez que me olhei no espelho vi um elfo doméstico com cabelos de porco-espinho.

Primeiro: O tratamento dos Dursley antes de sair para A Toca. Depois o casamento de Fleur com Gui. Era demais! Eu sei, estava sendo um maníaco obsessivo, daqueles que tomaram uma forte poção do amor, igual aquela que o Ron bebeu ano passado. Mas que eu poderia fazer? Estava subindo pelas paredes. Me sentia um pirado sexual, um maníaco por afeto. Eu sei, o casamento foi um fiasco, me descobriram mesmo usando pulissuco, e também soubemos lá que o Ministério caiu, que Scrimgeour estava morto, sem contar na morte prematura da minha tão amada coruja Edwiges. Mas mesmo assim a fisionomia de Draco com aqueles olhos prateados, aqueles cabelos loiros que roçavam no meu rosto quando nos abraçávamos. Eu estava louco? Sim! Eu estava.

Era agosto quando Hermione, Rony e eu aparatamos para o meu apartamento que Sirius usava como sede da Ordem da Fênix, no Largo Grimmauld, naquela invisível casa de número doze, na qual os trouxas sempre achavam que tinham acontecido um erro muito grave para pularem da casa onze para treze, motivo atrativo de curiosos. Eu ria comigo mesmo quando aquela gente ficava em frente de casa, junto com aqueles vultos negros que desconfiavam que estivéssemos lá.

E eu ficava horas na janela quando não estava repassando o plano de invadir o Ministério ou brigando com o Monstro. Esperando ele...

_**-X-**_

Ron e Mione foram mais uma vez no Ministério da Magia para saber como funcionava as coisas por lá com a minha capa de invisibilidade.

"—Harry, toma cuidado. Hoje vamos demorar mais. Tentar pegar aquelas novas fichas para poder entrar lá. Não sei que horas nos vemos." – Disse ela me dando um olhar confortante.

Não tinha a mínima vontade sorrir, mas não podia deixá-la mais preocupada do que ela já estava e retribui sem jeito com um leve riso tortamente forçado. Fui para a janela. Tudo parecia remotamente normal, já tinha até me acostumado àquelas figuras de negro que se revezavam de dois em dois.

Ouvi um baque na porta. Em um único movimento eu já estava de pé e com a varinha em punho. Mas ninguém sabia a senha. Então fiquei mais despreocupado, mas não totalmente. Esgueirei-me que nem um felino para observar quem estava no Hall, pois não podiam ser Ron nem Hermione. Eles tinham acabado de sair!

Então perguntou a voz saindo do vulto de Alastor Moody: '_**Severus Snape?**_' – Perguntou o 'fantasma'.

"—_Não foi eu quem matou Alvo_." – Disse eu voz fria que eu conhecia bem!

O retrato da Sra. Black pela primeira vez não xingou: _**"Ora, ora... até que enfim alguém que não é um maldito sangue-ruim! Não é essa ralé."**_

Meu coração falhou uma batida e vi. Vi a visão mais linda que eu já vira em tantos meses. Com aquele seu olhar sarcástico e ladino, com suas íris liquidas e prateadas, com sua pele tão branca como seda da mesma cor e tão delicada como uma folha de pergaminho ainda não usada: Draco Malfoy.

Ele saia debaixo de uma capa que parecia igual a minha, pois seu corpo se descobria assim que a manta deixava de tocá-lo.

Eu fiquei parado a varinha ainda em punho em sua direção. Meu corpo não se movia. Será que era mais um dos enganos de Voldemort? Se fosse ele estava ficando bonzinho, o que era pouco provável.

"—Eu agradeceria se você abaixasse a varinha, Potter." – Disse irônico. Mas me olhava de um jeito cauteloso como se esperasse que eu lhe lançasse uma maldição ali mesmo.

"—Senti falta disso." – Desabafei abaixando a varinha. E em vários dias eu estava sorrindo. Mas sorrindo de verdade. Meu rosto pareceu meio duro quando tentei fazer isso no começo. Mas depois todo o meu corpo relaxou.

Ele dobrou a capa que ele usava e deu dois passos incertos na minha direção.

Meu corpo já estava fervendo.

"—Harry, precisamos conversar." – Disse mais prudente ainda.

"—É eu sei." – Cuspi as palavras. A mágoa junto com o abando e a decepção que estavam guardadas dentro de mim floresceu. Brigavam com o meu desejo desesperado de pertencer a ele.

"—Você está sozinho? Pensei que pelo menos a sangu-" – Parou no meio da palavra. "— que a Granger estivesse com você." – Ele falou com uma voz meio pensativa.

"—Eles estão no Ministério, não que isso seja da sua importância." – Eu estava colocando para fora toda a minha raiva reprimida. "—E você? Está sozinho?" – Questionei friamente.

"—'Eles'? Hum, então o Weasley não está mesmo doente como dizem por aí." – Riu triunfante. "—Mas o que você está pensando? Que sou realmente um Comensal da Morte?"

"—Então você não é?"

"—Não!" – Vociferou perdendo o controle. "—Não tecnicamente." – Desabafou um pouco mais brando.

Um baque veio na minha cabeça. Me desesperei. Dirigi-me furiosamente ao seu encontro peguei o seu braço direito e levantei bruscamente a manga de sua blusa. Então eu vi.

A marca, tão incrustada na sua pele quanto a que foi feita em mim na noite em que Cedrico Digorry morreu. Com aquela caveira horrenda e aquela cobra demoníaca envolvendo-a.

"—Harry, me deixa explicar." – Ele disse meio desesperado, mas não mais que eu.

"—Então você REALMENTE é um deles?" – Eu estava possesso. "—Então é isso?" – Eu acho que estava quase chorando, a voz estava trêmula e eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. "—O que é? Me 'comer' faz parte dos planos de Voldemort?" – Meu coração doía.

"—Harry, não!" – Apreensivo ele passou as mãos em seus cabelos. "—Deixe de ser burro." – Ele tentava manter sua impassibilidade, a frieza nos olhos, porém sem sucesso.

"—Você, você... você ainda ia matar Dumbledore. Você deixou aqueles Comensais entrarem no castelo. Você me usou." – Por favor, diga que é mentira. Eu preciso confiar em você Draco. "—Eu confiei." – As lágrimas rolavam no meu rosto. Eu me sentia tão pequeno. Tão humilhado por chorar na frente dele.

"—Que DROGA HARRY." – Vociferou me segurando pelos pulsos, sua face a dez centímetros da minha. "—Eu te amo seu IDIOTA. Não que isso seja tão boa coisa assim, mas por isso que eu sempre digo que você é um imbecil." – Sua respiração estava agitada. Segurava com tanta força os meus pulsos que pensei que eles fossem se partir. "—Eu pedi pra você confiar em mim, não foi?" – Ele tentava abrandar sua voz agora. "—E você disse: 'como você pode achar isso Draco. Depois de tudo que fizemos'." – Fez falsete largando minhas mãos.

"—O que quer dizer?" – Eu estava quase calmo. Enxuguei minhas lágrimas com as costas da mão.

"—O que você acha se você-sabe-quem soubesse do nosso romance, hã? Acha que ele aplaudiria e diria: 'Que bom. Você namora o meu maior inimigo Malfoy'!" – Ele me encarou seus olhos cinza tinham um brilho meio afogueado de ódio, era igual aos velhos tempos. "—E também tem minha família, Potter. Minha mãe, eu," – Ele vacilou. "—eu não posso deixá-la com meu pai, ele está insano."

"—Hum," – Eu estava soando mais irônico do que queria. "—então o seu verão não estava tão bom assim." – Me sentia ultrajado ainda.

"—Você acha que eu estou satisfeito com tudo isso? Eu vivo na boca dos lobos Harry. Minha mansão se tornou quartel general do Lorde das Trevas. Se você não sabe."

"—É?" – Tentei amenizar as coisas, mas não sabia como. Agora que estávamos tão próximos depois de tanto tempo.

"—Eu quero te proteger, Potter." – ofegou. "—E olha que eu não tiro proveito de nada disso. Não muito." – É, realmente sonserinos só fazem algo quando isso envolve benefício próprio.

"—Não preciso de sua proteção. Já estou farto de todos olharem pra mim como se eu fosse um completo inútil." – Desabafei.

"—Pare de ter pena de si mesmo." – Ele me jogou na parede com força e colocou minhas mãos por cima da minha cabeça.

"—Vá à merda seu covardezinho de puro sangue e me deixe em paz." - Eu já estava ficando cansado.

"—Eu não posso mais, Potter. Desde aquele dia. Não sei pra você, mas aquilo não foi brincadeira pra mim. Eu não costumo dizer o que eu te disse por ai, sabe?"

"—Hã. Claro." – Fiz desdém para a sua declaração.

"—NÃO DUVIDE de mim, eu posso ser MUITA coisa, até covarde, admito, fui até hoje. Por isso não vou dar uma de herói deixando você no perigo por que eu não sou tão poderoso quanto _ele_, não é o meu feitio. Quando digo que amo alguém é por que eu realmente amo. E você foi o primeiro a ouvir isso!"

Aquilo me aqueceu tanto. "—E-e-eu fui o primeiro?" – Ele falou que me ama?

"—Foi, seu idiota maluco." – Podia sentir sua respiração quente.

Fiquei sem palavras, ele me penetrava com aqueles olhos dele que me devoravam e me tiravam o controle.

Draco respirou fundo. "—Onde é o quarto?" – Acho que ele não queria mais conversas.

"—Lá em cima, primeira porta a esquerda." – Disse admirando seus lábios. Eu queria tocá-lo e ser tocado por ele. Eu estava hipnotizado.

"—Não quero reclamações." – Foi a última coisa que disse antes de me levantar nos braços e me levar até o quarto. Fechou a porta com um pé e me jogou na cama.

"—Tô me sentindo ridículo, parecendo uma noiva." – Acabei reclamando emburrado.

"—Shh. Calado. A você agora só é permitido gemer." – Falou baixinho.

"—É?" – Perguntei já rouco. "—Por quê?" – Indaguei sensual.

"—Bom," – Imitou a Hermione quando tentava procurar alguma resposta que não sabia. "—Eu acho que é porque você não vai agüentar ficar sem gemer." – Seu hálito tocou meu rosto.

"—Que bom, ahnm..." – Ele não parecia estar com muita paciência.

Abriu minhas pernas, se colocando entre elas arrancando dos meus lábios beijos urgentes, suas mãos passeavam, vagavam impudicamente sob a roupa, eriçando minha pele, me excitando, me deixando louco.

O mundo começava a girar e eu sei que ele, da mesma forma, só estava começando.

Minha calça já estava apertada com o volume que se formava por causa das unhadas que Draco me dava assim que arrancou minha blusa fora.

"—Eu quero você." – Choramingou abrindo o botão e o zíper da minha calça.

"—Assim..." – Como ele me deixa tão louco? Eu estava em mais puro êxtase antes mesmo dele arrancar por completo minhas calças. Minha solidão, minha saudade agora iam embora junto com nossas roupas.

Ele parecia que não me via há anos, mas pra mim era quase a mesma coisa. "—Você é meu? Só meu?" – Inquiria rouco massageando meu membro, me torturando deleitosamente.

"—So-só seu." – Eu estava ensandecido, cerrava meus olhos sentindo sua língua vagar pelos meus mamilos, descerem até minhas costelas, me morderem. E depois novamente me tomar em um beijo nada gentil, sentia os seus dentes roçarem nos meus lábios, o gosto do sangue se espalhar com a saliva, a sua mão apertar os músculos das minhas costas enquanto eu movia meus quadris de encontro a sua perna que estava entra as minhas.

Draco novamente foi abaixando seus lábios. Mordendo meu pescoço, lambendo meu abdômen, sugando meu umbigo.

"—Ma-mais embaixo." – Gemi tonto com aquele prazer. Empurrava-o pelos ombros para aliviar meu desespero com sua boca. Ele me lambia, dava pequenas mordidas na ponta, me incitava. Eu só queria que ele me bebesse da mesma forma que eu me derramava pra ele.

E ele assim fazia, cheguei à ponte de gozar duas vezes, mas parecia que ele sabia e retirava a boca e me sorria com um olhar lascivo.

"—Draco, deixa..." – Pedia em desespero.

"—O quê?" – Fez uma cara de falsa inocência.

Virei o rosto para o lado. Eu não queria dizer. "—O fim dessa tortura." – Disse com a voz entrecortada.

"—Eu quero mais perversão." – Disse imperioso.

"—Mais." – Arrisquei enquanto sentia ele me masturbar lentamente.

Ele apertou a base do meu membro.

Quase gritei de dor. "—Ahh! Me chupe, apenas me chupe e me deixe goz-" – REALMENTE não pude terminar a frase.

Malfoy me abocanhou com desejo enquanto eu involuntariamente jogava minha cabeça para trás. "—Assim?" – Afastou seus lábios de mim, mas ainda me tocava freneticamente.

"—É... ahnm... Dra-draco." – Não pude me conter, tive meu ápice dentro daquela boca tão quente e aconchegante. Meu corpo dava espasmos de prazer.

Quando eu abri meus olhos ele estava sentado ao meu lado e me fitava ainda totalmente lúbrico, lambia os lábios. Genuinamente lindo! Draco me deu um beijo apaixonado. Era visível o quanto ele estava muito excitado.

Me movi para sentar sobre ele. Eu queria o sentir ir fundo em mim.

"—Harry." – Disse rouco. "—Não precisa. Se você não quis-" – Hoje parecia o dia de nos interrompermos.

"—Eu quero." – Disse rouco. "—Me ajuda." – Pedi dengoso. Minhas pernas ainda tremiam do que acabara de acontecer.

"—Claro." – Me deu um sorriso de pura luxúria.

Eu me ajeitei sobre ele.

Draco me segurava firme e gentilmente pelo quadril.

Então comecei a me mover lentamente para baixo, sentindo ele aos pouco me penetrar. Estava sendo doloroso, fazia tempo que ele ao me tocava assim, mas eu queria tanto... Eu precisava muito dele. Dele ao meu lado, dentro de mim, perto de mim, me levando a beira do abismo dos prazeres. "—Ahnm..." – Gemi de dor. Só parei quando o senti completamente dentro de mim. Parei para me acostumar a tudo.

"—Há-harry. Mecha-se, por Merlin! Eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo." – Me deu um sorriso dolorido.

Então comecei lentamente a me mover. De baixo para cima, no começo eram lentos, mas gradativamente aumentava. E minutos depois já estávamos ensandecidos. Era maravilhoso o sentir ir fundo em mim.

Draco estava apaixonado, se movia com força para cima acompanhando o meu ritmo. E quando se aproximou os nossos ápices gememos como loucos e eu senti-o quente e escorrer em meu interior, e o meu sêmen melar todo o seu baixo-ventre.

"—Harry..." – Forçou-se ainda mais para dentro.

"—Draco, humn."

Ele se retirou de mim cuidadosamente e deitamos. Um do lado do outro, nossas pernas entrelaçadas assim como nossas mãos.

Ele ainda cansado, mas podia ver a veracidade do seu olhar. Perguntei-me como duvidei daquelas íris prateadas.

"—Eu te amo." – Sorri. "—Definitivamente não somos normais."

"—É eu sei Potter." – Esse era o seu jeito de dizer 'eu também te amo'. "—Somos loucos. Eu sou louco por você." – Disse sério.

Em um gesto de brincadeira levei minha mão a sua testa. "—O que foi? Tá com febre Draco? Falando frases românticas!" – Eu sorri abertamente.

"—É." – Disse fazendo careta de desdém. "—Acho que estou seu testa rachado." – Expôs com falso mal humor.

"—Ahh. Não me obrigue a falar do seu cabelo."

"—O quê? Meu cabelo é lindo." – Fez cara dramática.

Rimos como dois bobos, dois bobos como éramos nos nossos encontros em Hogsmead quando íamos comprar pirulitos de sangue na _Dedos de Mel_.

Ele levantou um pouco meu rosto e me beijou. Senti seus lábios gentis, sem mais aquele fogo abrasador, mas mesmo assim quentes, cheios de amor e conforto. E eu retribuí.

Caímos no sono sem perceber, o contatos de nossas peles era tão reconfortante que me esqueci de tudo e apenas me entreguei a um sono onde Voldemort não tinha o poder de entrar.

_**-X-**_

Bam!

Ouvi a porta da rua bater. Todo o meu corpo gelou.

"—O que foi?" – Malfoy perguntou meio sonolento, apertando seu tronco contra minhas costas.

"—_Harry?" – _Ouvi Hermione chamar lá de baixo.

Eu e Draco viramos um para o outro e trocamos olhares pasmos e desesperados. Os dois que nesse momento se encontravam no andar de baixo, sabiam que éramos amigos, mas não naquela profundidade.

Levantei-me em um salto. Senti uma dor excruciante naquele local e quase voltei novamente para a cama, porém não era a hora de moleza. "—Pega."- Disse baixamente jogando as roupas para o loiro.

"—O que é isso? Vou me esconder igual a um marginal ou como o 'outro'?" – Ele parecia indignado. "—Conte a eles." – Disse arrogante. "—Todos os meus amigos já sabem."

"—Sabem?" – Entrei em choque.

"—É, já sabem Potter." – Rolou os olhos. "—Pelo menos os mais chegados, àqueles em quem confio. Você devia ter feito o mesmo!"

"—Mas não seria interessante eles nos pegarem nus."- Ataquei. Nesse momento acabei de vestir minha roupa de qualquer forma e abri a porta. "—Te espero lá em baixo." – E dei um sorriso ladino. Fechei a porta. "—Estou aqui Mione." – Gritei contente.

Eles já estavam subindo as escadas e me alegrei por ser mais rápido.

"—Ahh! Graças a Deus." – Mione me abraçou. "—Ohh! Merlin! Pensei o pior." – Falou me largando aliviada quase depois de quebrar minhas costelas.

"—É já estávamos achando que algum Comensal encontrou você ou algo do tipo." – Disse Rony guardando a varinha.

Foi ai que percebi que Mione também estava com a dela em punho também. E ela imitou Ron a guardando também.

Todos ficaram aliviados e desceram, quer dizer, eu ainda estava apreensivo do que iria acontecer quando Draco aparecesse para eles.

"—Então, Harry." – Começou Hermione. "—Bom, descobrimos que os que usam azul são o pessoal do Departamento de Manutenção Mágica, pegamos algumas moedas daquelas engraçadas para poder entrar de um bruxo que deixou cair e-" – Hermione congelou. Seu rosto virado para a saída

Ao pé da porta da cozinha, todo majestoso, estava Malfoy parado com seu velho sorriso afetado no rosto. A mão direita descansando suavemente na cintura enquanto que a esquerda estava encostada no portal da porta, lhe dando um ar descontraído. "—Olá Granger parece que viu um fantasma. E você Weasley o que aconteceu? Seu maxilar se deslocou? É melhor ir para o St. Mungus." – Disse com desdenhoso e falso alarme.

"—Draco, pára!" – Eu o adverti com um tom severo.

Rony levantou que nem um furacão de sua cadeira e urrou. "—O que esse DEMÔNIO-MALFOY está fazendo aqui?" – E então de repente eu o vi avançar em direção a Malfoy o sangue lhe subindo a cabeça.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Minhas updates estão em velocidade total *-* (_Digam se tem muitas autoras boazinhas assim, hein?_) Na realidade eu ia postar antes, mas relaxei, pois tava traduzindo uma fic Pansy/Mione (É eu gosto) inclusive se tiver algum leitor que já escreveu esse ship me passe o link *-* (coisa que acho pouco provável) ¬¬'.

Mas vamos para o que interessa!

Huhuh o Draco brigou com o Harry por que ele não confiou. =O

E eu adorei fazer essa última cena. Será que o Draco vai sobreviver? Espero que sim. Senão o Harry vai ficar em abstinência sexual. =p (Autora malvada!) Gostaram da primeira lemon narrada pelo Harry (Uke)? (Pensando em fazê-lo virar seme de vez em quando.) :3 E infelizmente estou sem beta de novo! ¬¬'

Estou adorando fazer esse fandon HP *-* (_Já estou começando mais um projeto de long Draco/Harry! Estarei postando por esses dias é mystery (?)/ lemon sob o título: Lovely Curse, espero que também gostem desta próxima fic! Quem for ler, claro_).

_**REVIEWS **_& Kissus.


	6. Verdades

**Capítulo 6: **Verdades

**Potter's POV.

* * *

**

_**Você me ensinou como amar.**_

_**E sinto.**_

_**Eu posso fazer de tudo**_

_**Queria expandir o mundo que você desenhou**_

_**Em sonho na frente dos seus olhos.**_

_**Seansons Call - Hyde**_

_Ao pé da porta da cozinha, todo majestoso, estava Malfoy parado com seu velho sorriso afetado no rosto. A mão direita descansando suavemente na cintura enquanto que a esquerda estava encostada no portal da porta. "—Olá Granger parece que viu um fantasma. E você Weasley o que aconteceu? Seu maxilar se deslocou? É melhor ir para o St. Mungus." – Disse com desdenhoso com falso alarme._

"—_Draco, pára!" – Eu o adverti com um tom severo._

_Rony levantou que nem um furacão de sua cadeira e urrou. "—O que esse DEMÔNIO-MALFOY está fazendo aqui?" – E então de repente eu o vi avançar em direção a Malfoy o sangue lhe subindo-lhe a cabeça._

_**oOo**_

Rony alcançou Draco violentamente dando um soco no nariz dele. Draco tombou no chão com o peso do outro apesar deles serem da mesma altura. Hermione levantou derrubando a cadeira e abafou seu grito com as mãos em sua boca, seus olhos horrorizados. Eu só via os cabelos ruivos por cima dos loiros com violência enquanto ambos se gladiavam.

Eu corri e agarrei Ron pelas costas por debaixo de seus braços.

Ele se debatia violentamente tentando se desvencilhar dos meus braços com alguns hematomas, mas eu não permitiria que ele machucasse mais nada de Malfoy.

"—PARA Ron, ele está aqui com MEU convidado!" – Esbravejei. "—Eu exijo respeito, ele meu amigo."

"—COMO? Como você pode fazer isso Harry? Ele é um traidor, tentou matar Dumbledore. Você esqueceu?" – Seus olhos estavam dementes.

Mione tentou segurar o seu braço, ela chorava. Fiquei pensando sobre se ela chorava por causa da briga ou por toda a tensão em seus ombros nos últimos dias. Estávamos sob muita pressão.

Draco se levantou arrumando o paletó preto que estava em desalinho. "—Mantenha esse animal enjaulado da próxima vez, Harry." – Disse com um filete de sangue escorrendo de seu nariz.

Eu larguei Rony assim que ele se acalmou nos braços de Hermione. "—Você está bem?" – Disse olhando para seu nariz.

"—Acho que ele quebrou meu nariz. Esse pobretão." – Eu quis lhe dar algum sermão, mas àquela hora não era muito oportuna.

"—É acho que sim, mesmo." – Concordei olhando o estrago.

"—Vou ficar feio, vou ter que me internar no St. Mungus e a culpa é desse seu amigo selvagem!" – Levantou o tom da voz, mas meio dengoso. Ele era mesmo muito mimado e cheio de alardes.

"—Não precisa disso Draco. Eu ajeito pra você." – Falei em tom amável.

Deu um gemido breve. "—Num sei não Harry." – O que ele achava que eu iria fazer? Azarar ele?

"—Ahh, não deve ser tão difícil." – Retirei a varinha do bolso. E com um movimento de varinha em direção à cartilagem quebrada pronunciei. "—_**Episkey.**_"

"—Ahh!" – Gritou arregalando os olhos quando sentiu tudo voltar para o lugar, mas eu sei... Essas coisas doem mesmo.

"—Filhinho de papai chorão." – Ron falou e me olhou com um misto de mágoa e algo como: "Qual é Harry? É o Malfoy!"

Draco lhe observou com um olhar venenoso.

"—Você pode me explicar Harry? Ele é um Malfoy!" – É! Eu tinha certeza. Ele realmente pensou naquilo.

"—Ron, pare." – Eu lhe observei sério. "—Não vou deixar que fale assim com ele. Ele está do nosso lado."

"—Como vou saber? Talvez esteja fazendo jogo duplo igual o Snape. Querendo pegar informações para ir de rabo abanando para você-sabe-quem!" – Ele estava gritando e de repente eu da mesma forma estava. "—Ele vai te trair Harry! Por que não vê isso? Está cego com essa amizade?"

"—CALA A BOCA!" – Eu não queria ouvir.

"—Não fale mal de Snape." – Draco bufou um pouco mais atrás de mim.

"—É sim, ele só está esperando o momento certo para te apunhalar pelas costas."

"—NÃO ESTOU NÃO! Seu completo inútil." – Draco se posicionou no meu lado. "—É tão burro que não consegue colocar seus miolos pra funcionar?"

Rony me olhou como que pedindo apoio, mas eu abaixei minha cabeça. Eu estava sendo covarde, covarde com os dois. Ainda me pergunto se era para eu ter entrada na grifinória.

"—POR QUÊ? Ele é uma barata nojenta e asquerosa!"

"—Não diga isso." – Eu realmente não queria gritar com Ron, mas era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo. Que ele estava pedindo.

"—Então só me diga o motivo!" – Suplicou Ron.

"—RON, HARRY não!" – Hermione gritou fracamente, mas já era tarde demais.

Então gritei. "—POR QUE EU O AMO!" – Disse, gritei, coloquei pra fora tudo de uma vez. "—Satisfeito?" – Em meu olhar: Desafio.

Ele pareceu paralisar. Os olhos arregalados, a incredulidade expressa em cada linha de seu rosto. De repente ele ficou vários anos mais velhos, carrancudo e depois se mesclou com incredulidade. "—Vo-você! NÃO Harry..." – Ele insinuou levantando a mão como se quisesse parar alguma coisa invisível no ar.

"—Sim! Nós estamos juntos, por quê?" – Draco estava tenso, seus ombros rígidos, mas segurou minha mão. Tão quente, me confortou, me deu forças contra aquela avalanche de sentimentos que se formava e me derrubava no abismo do nada.

"—Harry?" – Ron esperou explicações. Olhou das minhas mãos entrelaçadas a de Draco para meu rosto. Esperou que eu desmentisse.

"—É." – Foi tudo que pude dizer. E apertei mais a mão sentindo mais a sua pele alva carinhosamente quente.

"—Hermione," – Ele buscou os olhos dela. "—Você não tem nada pra dizer?" – Ele estava chocado. "—Ele está confraternizando com o inimigo, ou melhor, ele está... está." – Sua cara era de repulsa.

"—Eu já sabia." – Sabia? "—Eu desconfiei dos encontros de vocês, mas eu pensei que Malfoy não fosse fazer o que fez." – Ela explicou olhando de Ron para mim. "—E sinceramente, Ron. As brigas desses dois eram pura tensão sexual." – Ela pareceu a McGonagall.

"—'Tensão sexual'?" – Repeti meio corado.

"—Você NÃO estava no meu lugar. Não diga algo que não sabe." – O tom de Malfoy era ameaçador, talvez pela forma falsamente branda que foi colocada.

"—Eu sei que _eu_ não deixaria Harry para trás." – Ela o encarou, o rosto lívido.

Eles estavam discutindo alguma coisa quando minha cicatriz começou a arder, tentei me manter ali no Largo Grimmauld, ao lado dos meus amigos, segurando a mão confortante de Draco, contudo ele tinha me soltado para um bate-boca mais caloroso. Enquanto isso a mente de Voldemort parecia um imã que me puxava para seu interior. Afastei meus cabelos da testa, para tentar me controlar. Comecei a suar. Eles ainda discutiam. Hermione tentava apaziguar as coisas, saber explicações de Draco, mas meu estômago revirava e de repente eu já não era mais Harry, mas Voldemort, com ódio, minha voz saí fria e eu podia ver meus dedos magros e brancos cadavéricos segurando uma varinha que não era a de pena de fênix, embora de núcleo gêmeo.

Ele deslizava com sua capa ao crepúsculo em uma rua que eu não reconhecia. As casas pareciam de biscoito. E uma em especial tinha duas águias de cada lado. Ele estava agitado quando bateu na porta desta casa. "—Procuro Gregorovitch." – Falei assim que a porta se espaçou.

"—**Er wohnt nier meht**!" – Exclamou a mulher que abriu a porta. Negando com a cabeça. "—Ele não morar aqui! Não morar aqui! Não conhecer ele." – Estava muito desesperada a coitada.

Voldemort entrou deslizando seus dedos monstruosos pela entrada. "—Onde ele está?"

"—**Das Weiss ich niech**! Ele mudar! Não saber."

Ele ergueu a varinha.

Ela Gritou.

O jato de luz verde caiu sobre a mulher e ela tombou sem vida. Duas crianças mais atrás gritaram em terror e saíram gritando. Tarde demais. Voldemort foi atrás delas.

"—HARRY!" – Draco segurava minha mão novamente. Preocupado. Abaixado sobre mim.

Os rostos de Ron e Hermione estavam também em minha volta.

Quando dei conta de mim eu estava no chão, minhas costas apoiadas sobre um dos braços de Malfoy.

"—Harry! Você está bem?" – Mione estava apreensiva.

"—Você estava aos berros." – Ron falou. Parecia ter desistido da briga.

"—Não sei, eu... cochilei." – Respondi aturdido.

"—Tcs. Você está nos subestimando." – As mãos de Draco tremiam em volta de mim, mas seu olhar era impassível. "—Até o Weasley que não é muito inteligente percebeu."

Ron o encarou mal humorado, mas logo desviou para mim.

"—O que foi? É você-sabe-quem de novo, não é?" – Mione sempre acerta. "—Não insulte nossa inteligência."

Sentei-me com a ajuda deles e encostei-me à parede da copa. "—Voldemort matou uma mulher, está atrás de um homem chamado Gregorovitch." – Falei massageando a cicatriz.

"—Ele? Por quê? Como você sabe?" – Expôs Draco meio cético.

"—Quem é ele?" – Ron parecia muito alienado.

"—Um fabricante estrangeiro de varinhas, Krum o considera genial." – Falou Hermione.

"—Outro fabricante de varinhas?" – Disse Rony meio assustado.

"—Mas ele já está com o Olivaras." – Draco falou fraco.

"—Como você sabe?" – Indagou Ron parecendo esquecer quem era Draco Malfoy. Me senti um pouco feliz por eles esquecerem a briga para se concentrarem em coisas mais importantes.

"—Eles estão na minha mansão." – Respondeu o meu loiro baixando as vistas para o chão.

"—Não é culpa sua." – Sussurrei retirando o cabelo de seus olhos.

"—Certamente que não, mas ele está sendo conivente" – Cuspiu Ron.

Draco levantou. "—E o que você acha que eu devo fazer, hein pobretão? Salvar o mundo com um palito de dentes?"

"—Por favor, parem!" – Hermione tirou as palavras de minha boca.

"—É. Eu vou parar sim, mas não por você Weasleyzinho. É por Harry!" – Draco tentou me erguer. "—Vou levar ele para o quarto."

Eu me apoiei em seu braço e subimos escada acima.

Vi Rony fazer menção de nos seguir, mas foi impedido por uma mão firme de Hermione.

_**oOo**_

"—Harry." – Me chamou Draco quando já estávamos sozinhos no quarto.

"—Oi."

"—Que ligação é essa que você tem com o Lorde das Trevas?" – Tinha preocupação em suas íris cinza. Elas estavam meio opacas.

Eu expliquei tudo que ele me perguntava e até mais um pouco, não pulei nenhuma parte, nem mesmo as das horcruxes. Eu confiava nele. Ele merecia todas as verdades. Não tinha motivos para duvidar, na realidade eu tinha, mas eram antigos e naquele momento precisávamos de ajuda. Mesmo que Rony não aceitasse.

"—O que vai fazer agora?" – Ele se deitou ao meu lado a apoiou minha cabeça em seu peito.

Eu estava tão calmo. Não sabia que o remédio contra o terror que Voldemort me impunha era tão simples: Um abraço reconfortante de Draco Malfoy. "—Tenho que procurar o resto das Horcruxes que Dumbledore me incumbiu, junto com Ron e Mione."

Acariciou meus cabelos rebeldes e deu um riso torto.

"—Como conseguiu vir pra cá, Draco? Seu pai, sua mãe não estranharam?" – Eu perguntei.

"—Eu disse que iria fazer uma visitinha a Snape. Inclusive depois que sair daqui eu irei lá. Tenho medo que minha tia Belatriz vá verificar com os Carrow. Aquela desvairada mental." – Seu olhar era amargo. "—Submete minha mãe a coisas..." – Ele não continuou e eu também não o forcei.

"—Concordo com a parte do 'desvairada mental', mas ele não vai te dedurar?" – Olhei o em dúvida.

"—Claro que não. Ele tem um pacto perpétuo com a minha mãe. E mesmo assim, eu confio nele." – Seu olhar estava distante.

"—Não sei o que Dumbledore e você vêem nele. Ele matou o diretor de nossa escola!" – Eu estava indignado.

Ele respirou fundo, como se lembrasse de algo muito no passado. "—Tem coisas que não posso explicar também Harry. E se eu te contasse você o admiraria."

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente imitando uma das caretas azedas de Draco. "—Duvido muito."

"—Olha eu vou voltar. Continuar a fingir com tudo, vou vir assim que puder. Dar notícias, essas coisas. Vou fazer o que puder para ajudar. Está bem?"

"—Não precisa vir aqui. Vão te descobrir. Eu não quero que te peguem."

"—Se meu pai me pega, ele mesmo me mata." – Seu olhar era uma brincadeira de menino mimado. "—Estou nessa brincadeira justamente para não morrer." – E embora o tom fosse de brincadeira pude ver a seriedade por trás daquilo.

"—Estou falando sério." – Eu realmente estava, assim também como estava evitando ver a dor nas órbitas acinzentadas.

"—E eu também Harry." – Disse afetado.

"—Então?" – Protestei.

"—Está bem, não vou vir aqui. Vou morrer de qualquer jeito mesmo. Você não quer me ver eu não vou forçar." – Dramatizou teatralmente com as costas da mão na testa. "—Cadê o seu espírito grifinório para me ajudar?" – Olhou para mim.

"—Ahh! Pára de chantagem emocional, Draco. Também vou sentir falta, mas é por uma boa causa."

"—Nossa é mesmo!" – Fez careta de susto. "—Imagine só. Saindo com o Indesejável n° 1! Não eu. Não Draco Malfoy. Se bem que tem um prêmio de cem mil galeões." – Fez um olhar falsamente pensativo. "—Quanto será que eu valeria?" – E deu um riso ladino.

Ambos rimos um pouco. Há tempos não me sentia tão bem. De repente nos vimos calados em silêncio.

"—Draco." – Agora foi a minha vez de falar.

"—Sim?"

"—Eu não sabia que você tinha uma capa de Invisibilidade também."

"—E eu não tenho."

"—Me eu vi, Malfoy." – Fiz careta de tédio.

"—Ahh! Aquilo? É só uma capa normal mesmo com feitiço de desilusão que eu coloquei." – Riu revirando os olhos.

"—Hum?" – Não estava entendendo.

"—Ora vamos Harry. Acho que sua capa é única. Ela não perde o feitiço. A minha sim. Com o tempo fica opaca."

"—Ahh!" – Respondi meio pensativo.

Silêncio novamente.

Malfoy começou a alisar delicadamente meu pescoço, com círculos imaginários, subiu até meus cabelos, passando lentamente para as maçãs do meu rosto. Ele levantou o meu queixo e me deu um beijo casto. Separando-se novamente.

Eu não me contive, beijei-lhe novamente passando a minha língua sensualmente por seus lábios. Ele os entreabriu me dando liberdade para fazer o que quisesse em sua boca.

Nossas línguas se roçavam ansiosas, se enroscavam e se tocavam libertinosamente, explorando um ao outro.

Draco, enquanto me beijava, desabotoava minha camisa lentamente. Fez isso até o quinto botão. Mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha, foi descendo na curva de meu pescoço com beijos lentos, mas quentes, lambeu a linha da minha clavícula indecentemente. Desceu até meus mamilos lambendo-os fervorosamente.

Eu, em seus braços, só conseguia gemer. Fazia baixamente para que ninguém lá em baixo escutasse. "—Dra-co." – Gemi raso.

Ele levantou o rosto. Suas pupilas dilatadas me encaravam sarcásticas. Começou a me beijar novamente e pude sentir sua mãos, ousada, abrir o botão do meu jeans e o zíper, adentrando sem nenhum pudor sob a minha cueca.

"—Draco," – Eu estava completamente rouco. "—agora não dá." – Não dava, certo. Mas eu queria. Talvez por isso não soasse tão convincente.

"—Não vamos fazer nada demais." – Sorriu ladino. Então começou a manipular meu membro ousadamente enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos no meu rosto e pescoço.

Não agüente, agarrei-me a sua blusa negra e fundei meu rosto na curva de sua garganta. "—Ahnm..." – Tentava conter meus choramingos, mas era impossível. Aquela mão era tão quente. Eu estava pegando fogo.

"—Quer que eu pare?" – Me questionava rouco.

"—Não. Conti-nua." – Acompanhava o movimento de suas mãos. "—Humn... Draco." – Cerrava meus olhos enquanto sentia aquela neblina de prazeres tomar conta de mim.

Audacioso, com a outra mão livre, abaixou sensualmente, lentamente, minha cueca e adentrou dois dedos em mim.

"—Dra-Draco." – Agarrei-me com mais força. Não me sustive. Aquilo foi demais pra mim. Cheguei ao meu ápice naquelas mãos cálidas e sôfregas. Num torvelinho de sentimentos.

Ele sorriu malicioso lambendo seus dedos enquanto me encarava com seus olhos cinzentos. "—Gostou?" – Irônico, como sempre.

Levantei minha cabeça e lhe fitei. Estava completamente suado. E sorri. "—Claro que gostei." – Falei dando um selinho em seus lábios.

Ele sorriu de volta. "—Como não iria gostar? Eu sei que sou gostoso." – Fez movimento para que eu deitasse novamente sobre ele.

Ajeitei um pouco minhas roupas e ficamos um bom tempo só abraçados. Eu descansando. E Draco mexendo nos meus cabelos.

Depois ele quebrou o silêncio. "—Eu vou pegar algumas informações sobre como derrotar o Lorde das Trevas." – Ele parecia absorto. "—Vou te ajudar. Você vai ver."

"—Não quero você em perigo." – Avisei.

"—Não se preocupe, eu tenho meus meios." – Ele riu com sei jeito Malfoy de ser e piscou para mim.

"—Acho que tenho que falar com Ron e Mione." – Mudei de assunto pensando nos dois lá embaixo.

"—Não." – Ele soou imperioso.

"—Por quê?" – Exigi saber.

"—Eu vou falar com eles. E não quero você para atrapalhar, Harry. Quero conversar com o Weasley sozinho."

"—E por que raios eu não posso escutar?" – Me sentei ultrajado.

"—Ahh, Harry." – Ele não me olhou. "—É uma conversa que eu não gostaria de ter na sua frente." – E de repente ele riu. "— Não quero que você me veja lançando a _**imperius**_ nele." – E deu uma risada irônica.

"—Draco..." – Disse em tom de aviso.

"—Tudo bem. Vou deixar ele vivo, mas me deixa. Sim?" – Disse meio em desagrado.

"—Está bem."

"—Vou tentar ser cordial. Eu juro! Embora eu não precise das suas permissões." – Torceu o nariz e riu de um jeito que eu me derreti todo.

Tive que beijá-lo.

Depois de um tempo descemos.

Draco estava meio tenso, mas obstinado. Eu adorava vê-lo assim. "—Weasley, quero falar com você. Em particular." – Disse Malfoy meio raivoso para um absorto Ron que olhava para seu desiluminador na mesa da cozinha.

"—Não tenho assuntos a tratar com você Malfoy." – Sibilou irritado.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"—Vamos Rony. Dê uma chance a ele." – Falou Hermione baixamente. "—Por Harry."

"—Obrigado Granger. Você tem cérebro, diferente de outros aqui." – Meu queixo quase caiu, ele estava agradecendo alguém que ele já chamara de sangue-ruim? Mas por outro lado estava chamando Ron de burro. Draco não perde uma.

"—Está bem." – Concordou ajeitando o cabelo ruivo seguindo um Draco Malfoy de cara azeda.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Huhuh... O Draco levou uma _pequena_ surra :x

Gente, eu adorei fazer a lime Draco/Harry mais até do que se fosse lemon! Por motivos pessoais... E o Harry a cada dia mais uke :x²!

Bom, mas indo para o que interessa. Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu também gostaria de saber como estão os personagens no ponto de vista de vocês se eles estão verdadeiros, se a trama está boa, se tem furos, se ta faltando alguma coisa... sabe? Isso é muito importante pra mim, afinal essa é minha PRIMEIRA longfic Draco/Harry e tenho um grande amor por ela e pelos leitores que estão acompanhando de perto o desenrolar dos fatos! Vocês são as minhas betas! Já que estou em falta com isso ¬¬'.

_**ATENÇÃO**_: Gente eu NÃO resisti! Não tem como fazer uma fic sem _POV_ de um ou de outro. Teve alguns leitores que não quiseram que eu mudasse o _POV_ do Malfoy e outros que não quiseram que eu mudasse do _POV_ do Harry. Diante disso a única alternativa foi: Fazer o _POV_ de ambos nas mesmas fics. Afinal várias coisas vão acontecer e o Draco é de suma importância na luta contra o Lorde das Trevas. E eu devo admitir: Adoro fazer o _POV_ do Malfoy, realmente me sinto... Eu! hahaha

E continuo sem saber quantos capítulos são! Mas logo, logo chegaremos à reta final.

_**REVIEWS**_ & Kissus.


	7. Separação

**Capítulo 7: **Separação

**POV de ambos (**_De agora em diante_**).

* * *

**

_**Estreitos nossos lábios selam a solidão**_

_**Horrores brotam nosso sono**_

_**Mas o meu coração escapa para este sótão**_

_**Estou correndo livremente pela cidade.**_

_**Secret Letters – Hyde**_

**HARRY**

_Draco estava meio tenso, mas obstinado. Eu adorava vê-lo assim. "—Weasley, quero falar com você. Em particular." – Disse Malfoy meio raivoso para um absorto Ron que olhava para seu desiluminador na mesa da cozinha._

"—_Não tenho assuntos a tratar com você Malfoy." – Sibilou irritado._

_Draco revirou os olhos._

"—_Vamos Rony. Dê uma chance a ele." – Falou Hermione baixamente. "—Por Harry."_

"—_Obrigado Granger. Você tem cérebro diferente de outros aqui." – Meu queixo quase caiu, ele estava agradecendo alguém que ele já chamara de sangue-ruim? Mas por outro lado estava chamando Ron de burro._

"—_Está bem." – Concordou ajeitando o cabelo ruivo_ _seguindo um Draco Malfoy de cara azeda. _

Hermione me puxou pelo braço para subirmos. E os deixamos sozinhos.

Eu e ela paramos no alto da escada, obviamente queríamos ouvir tudo aquilo.

Hermione que não é nada boba pegou suas orelhas extensoras dentro daquela bolsa dela que parecia ter um mundo paralelo com um feitiço de convocação.

Colocamos duas suspensas no ar bem próximas da porta da cozinha que Draco empurrava para se fechar e mais outras duas em nossas próprias orelhas. Eu queria MUITO ouvir aquilo!

**DRACO**

"—Pronto," – Disse o ruivo abrindo os braços. "—pode falar Malfoy." – Ele bem que podia alçar vôo e tacar a cabeça no teto! Eu juro que não iria sentir falta, muito menos me inportar.

"—Olha, eu não gosto de você Weasley." – Fui direto, claro. Mas disso com certeza ele já sabe, porém eu não poderia perder a oportunidade.

"—Que novidade!" – Disse raivoso. "—Eu também não gosto de você e nem desse seu cabelo engordurado." – Ele falou do MEU CABELO? Engordurada é aquela casa, quer dizer, aquele cubículo onde aquela população que ele chama de família mora.

"—Não fale do meu cabelo!" – Eu estava realmente ultrajado. "—Mas indo para o que interessa. Bom, eu vou ajudar Harry. E não me importo se você permite ou não. É um aviso pobretão. Eu gosto dele está me ouvindo?" – Levantei o dedo na direção dele ameaçadoramente. "—Eu sei, que você pode achar muita coisa desse relacionamento, mas não me interessa." – Ajeitei meu cabelo nesse momento.

"—Então se não liga pra quê essa conversa?"

"—Por que para Harry interessa seu burro! Você acha que ele quer ver o melhor amigo dele e o namorado brigando, hein?" – Respirei fundo. Malfoy conte de um até mil! "—Francamente Wealseby¹ essa sua falta de inteligência é de fábrica ou você aperfeiçoa com o passar dos minutos?"

O Weasley fez careta quando a palavra 'namorado' saiu da minha boca. "—Hum." – Só pôde dizer isso. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Talvez ele estivesse ficando meio verde também. Ou talvez fosse a cor natural dele. "—Eu não posso ser inteligente, mas gosto muito do Harry!" – Como assim? Ele está a fim do Harry? Ahh! Mesmo que seja o caso, eu sou bem mais bonito, aliás, eu sou bonito, saio melhor na fotografia.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Pelo menos o doninha admitia a substituição de seu cérebro por uma ervilha!

"—E o que propõe?" – Perguntou ele. É... Eu acho que ele, alguma forma, aperfeiçoa a burrice.

"—Trégua. Né? Por Merlin! Onde Harry foi se meter." – Revirei os olhos teatralmente. "—Hunf... e cadê meu orgulho Malfoy também."

"—Pare com esse seu sarcasmo fajuto Malfoy." – Ameaçou-me. "—Aprendi umas ótimas azarações nesses últimos anos."

"—Você não foi o único." – Avisei, mas por precaução dei um passo para trás. "—E então? O que me diz Weasley?" – Nossa, o mundo vai acabar! Eu! Draco Malfoy! Um gênio maravilhoso pedindo trégua para um pobretão!

"—Tudo bem!" – Concordou por fim. "—Mas se você fizer algo com Harry, se é que já não fez! Eu te mato."

"—Fizer o que?" – Eu quis saber meio mal humorado.

"—Sei lá! Não ficaria surpreso que Harry estivesse sob o efeito da _imperius_."

"—Ahh! Que original." – Pensei alto bufando.

"—Hunf, deve ser mesmo. Com o pai que tem. Deve ter começado a usar a _imperius_ ainda no berço. Filho-de-chocadeira."

"—Mais respeito insolente!" – Harry podia ter arranjado uns amigos melhores. Francamente...

**HARRY**

"—Ele parece obstinado em ajudar Harry." – Mione começou a falar. "—Espero que você esteja certo com relação a Malfoy. Não quero ver você sofrer e ainda estamos em guerra."

"—Obrigado Mione, mas eu confio plenamente em Draco." – Dei um riso gentil. Eu realmente confiava nele. "—Mas ele está até tentando falar com Ron, isso é um progresso e muito grande!" – Ela tinha que admitir.

"—Eu admito Harry, mas isso tudo pode ser uma armação. Tenho medo por você, só quero seu bem." – Seu olhar era sincero enquanto fazia carinho em meu braço.

"—Ei, desçam aqui." – Ron chamou mal-humorado.

"—Venha logo Potter!" – Seu humor Malfoy a mil.

Eu e Hermione descemos.

Eu inocentemente perguntei: "—E então?"

"—Você acha que sou burro?" – Draco colocou as mãos nos quadris. "—Você escutou tudo, não?"

"—Escutou?" – Disse Rony ingênuo.

"—Escutei?" – Fingi.

Malfoy fez uma careta. Preferiu não dizer nada.

E eu periferia não saber!

_**-X-**_

As horas passaram ligeiro. Eu, Ron e Mione estávamos repassando o plano para invadir o Ministério. Rony fazia uma careta desgostosa por Draco estar ouvindo e dando suas opiniões ácidas de vez em quando. Teve um burburinho de Rony e Hemione quando eu disse que tudo seria no dia seguinte. Mas de que adiantava esperarmos mais? Eu queria me livrar logo daquilo!

Meu coração apertou quando Draco disse que ia embora. Achei que iríamos passar a noite juntos...

"—Por que você não fica?" – Tentei parecer que era apenas uma pergunta bem natural, mas é claro que eu queria e muito que ele ficasse comigo. Meu remédio contra Voldemort. Assim que ele me abraçou eu saí da mente de Tom quase que instantaneamente. Será que é por que eu o amo?

"—Não posso. Tenho que visitar Severus." – Disse colocando sobre suas costas sua capa azarada por _desilusão_. Ele não parecia estar nem um pouco abalado por me deixar.

Harry pare com isso, ele gosta de você! Apenas lembre-se que ele continua sendo um Malfoy!

Ele me deu um selinho e saiu já totalmente coberto.

Fechei a porta restivo.

**DRACO**

Deixei Potter com relutância, mas se eu demonstrasse mais alguma coisa ele me arrastaria escada acima. Não que eu não quisesse, mas se eu estava do lado deles agora eu tinha que tratar de fazê-los ganhar e também garantir a segurança da minha família, eu não queria morrer! É pra isso que existe o tal instinto de sobrevivência. E quando digo família é só minha mãe e meu pai, nada de Belatriz Lestrange! Aquela doida me dá medo.

Com um arrepio na espinha aparatei em um lugar seguro, onde o feitiço _miadura _que havia sigo colocado em Hogsmead não fazia efeito. Eu tinha a marca negra, mas não podia deixar rastro. Vai que o Lorde das Trevas resolvesse saber a que horas cheguei lá? Ou mesmo a minha tia... Ainda bem que sou sonserino. Eu sei que sou perspicaz.

_**-X-**_

"—Senhor Malfoy. Que bom vê-lo." – Snape fingiu surpresa.

Os irmãos Carrow, que também estava na administração de Hogwarts junto com Severus me olhavam de esguelha. Principalmente aquela feiosa. Ela devia era fazer uma mágica para melhorar aquela cara feia.

"—É bom também, vim ver como está tudo por aqui. Você sabe. Relatório para o Lorde das Trevas." – Respondi calmamente com meu riso característico.

"—Claro." – Ele disse com aquela sua voz impassível.

Nos dirigimos até o escritório que antes era de Dumbledore e, agora, de Snape. Claro, não existia melhor diretor: um sonserino.

"—Você realmente perdeu a noção do perigo." – Disse Severus me olhando com seus olhos opacos e negros assim que trancou a porta.

"—Eu não quero morrer." – Fui bem direto.

"—Não me parece, Draco. Saindo a surdina, me visitando, tendo casos com o Indesejável Número Um."

"—Shh! Fale mais baixo. Os urubus de você-sabe-quem provavelmente estão tentando ouvir." – Me referi aos Carrow meio afetado.

"—Eu não sou amador, Draco. Não se esqueça disso." – Hum, então devia ter alguns feitiços bem fortes para silenciar.

"—Ahh." – Disse meio contrariado, mas não perdendo a pose. "—Mas mudando de assunto-" – Fui interrompido.

"—Sei muito bem por que veio aqui, senhor Malfoy." – Ele disse calmamente. E com um movimento meio brusco sentou. Deus do céu ele me assusta às vezes, eu não queria estar no lugar de Harry sendo aluno de Snape.

"—E então?" – Eu estava ansioso enquanto sentava na cadeira a sua frente.

"—Vai ter o que você quer. Tudo."

"—Obrigada." – Assenti sem muitas expectativas.

"—Devo lhe dizer uma coisa, Senhor Malfoy." – Ele se aproximou de mim de forma felina por cima da mesa estreitando os olhos. "—Você está nos planos de Dumbledore."

Arregalei os olhos, incrédulo. "—O quê?!?!?!" – Como o velhote sabia? Eu... e... Harry! Mas pensando bem, ele falou naquela noite que eu não iria querer decepcionar certo alguém. Será que ele estava se referindo ao Potter?

"—Parece que..." – Ele não se abalava com nada! "—Você está na profecia."

Meu queixo caiu. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Por um momento achei que fosse ter uma parada cardíaca, mas ele estava a fim de abalar minhas estruturas e completou:

"—E você irá aprender, em dentro de horas, senhor Malfoy a conjurar um Patrono poderoso." – Horas? Patrono? Por quê? Eu nunca tentei!

**HARRY**

Levantei exausto. Não consegui dormir absolutamente nada. Meu estômago estava embrulhado. Me dirigi para a cozinha. Draco bem que podia ter passado a noite aqui.

Monstro ainda estava colocando o café-da-manhã.

Fiquei feliz por ter feito as pazes com o Elfo. A qualidade e o sortimento da comida aumentaram drasticamente.

"—Senhor Harry Potter. Monstro ainda está colocando o café. Perdão Harry Potter. Monstro está envergonhado." – Coaxou com aqueles olhos grandes no meu rumo. Parecia nervoso por eu ter acordado antes de tudo estar pronto.

"—Tudo bem Monstro." – Apressei-me em dizer. "—Eu é que acordei cedo." – E sentei começando a comer o que já estava exposto sobre a mesa.

Meia hora depois Ron e Hermione desceram ribombando na escada. Mione não estava com uma cara muito alegre, parecia nervosa. O rosto de Ron estava indeciso entre chocado e mal-humorado.

"—Dia." – Falei cordialmente para eles.

"—Bom dia." – A voz de Mione saiu esganiçada. Ele estava com medo.

"—Bom dia." – Respondeu Ron com mau gosto. Ele estava com a cara horrível.

Nos arrumamos e nos cobrimos com a minha Capa de invisibilidade. Devo admitir, eu estava confiante. Parecia que tinha tomado a _Felix felicis _embora não tivesse dormido nada_. _Mas acho que o nome da poção era com outro nome que começava com _Draco_ e terminava com _Malfoy_. Excerto que aquela visita do Voldemort naquela casa, atrás de um Gregorovitch ainda ressoava em minha mente.

"—O que foi Harry? É você-sabe-quem de novo?" – Hermione me questionou no Hall de saída, me vendo passar a mão levemente sobre a cicatriz.

"—Não... só estou lembrando."

Ela respirou fundo. "—Você tem que acabar com isso." – Disse categórica.

"—Acabar?" – Me indignei. "—Você acha que é fácil pra eu o ver matar uma mulher e duas crianças? Sentir a raiva, o ódio dele?"

"—Mas me diga. Você tenta? Hã?"

Eu me calei, além de não querer brigar eu não sabia ao certo se era mesmo tão ruim ter a mente ligada a Tom, pelo menos eu saberia o que ele andava fazendo.

_**-X-**_

Assim que chegamos ao Ministério tudo correu conforme o planejado, nós arranjamos as vítimas: A primeira foi estuporada, a segunda, eu diria quase envenenada, e a terceira fizemos o favor de despachá-la para casa com uma hemorragia, mas nada grave. Então tomamos as nojentas poções polissuco.

Hermione teve que seguir a bruxa velha da Umbridge. Ron foi ter que concertar um vazamento em alguma sala, e, eu fui para a sala da Dolores.

No meu caminho para o local vi a maior aberração do Ministério, sem dúvida alguma, eles estavam sob o controle de Voldemort. No átrio do prédio tinhas enormes estatuárias de um casal de bruxos sentados em tronos. O mais chocante é que nos tronos havia imagens ornamentando de esculturas humanas: homens, mulheres e, vergonhosamente até, crianças. Todos nus. As feições destes todas esculpidas com mau gosto, retorcidas e comprimidas para sustentar os dois sangues puros. E na base havia uma frase escrita bem visível: MAGIA É PODER. Bem típico desses soberbos. Tive ânsia de vomitar, mas me segurei.

Isso era verdadeiramente ridículo.

Revistei a sala quase toda da velha, mas sem sucesso. Encontrei o Sr. Weasley, mas não pude lhe falar, eu queria muito dizer que enquanto estava na sala o vi ser suspeito de conluio com o indesejável n° 1: Eu!

No fim descobrimos que o medalhão estava no pescoço da própria Dolores Umbridge.

Por fim foi um alvoroço, nos descobriram, tive que usar meu patrono para afugentar os dementadores que haviam por lá e liberar os bruxos que estavam sendo interrogados por terem sangue trouxa ou trouxas que nasceram com magia assim como Hermione. Eles todos estavam sendo presos.

Tivemos que aparatar novamente para o Largo Grimmauld, porém um Comensal da Morte agarrou Hermione e aparatou junto com todos nós. Ela se desencilhou dele e novamente aparatamos. Eu detestava aquilo, me deixava nauseado, mas aquilo não foi o pior. Ron estrunchou². Minhas entranhas, como sempre, se contorceram violentamente. Aquilo não era cômico como achávamos na escola. Agradeci aos céus por Mione ter sido sempre uma boa aluna, assim o sangramento de Ron foi rapidamente estancado.

Eu me sentia mal. O Comensal agora estava em minha casa! E o coitado do Monstro, nos esperando e agora... e se Draco voltasse? Como seria? Eu sei que ele prometeu não aparecer, mas se ele... Ahh! Eu não queria nem pensar.

"—Me desculpe Harry." – Seus olhos molhados por lágrimas que tentavam cair, contidas inutilmente. "—Eu juro, eu tentei me largar com um feitiço, mas... mas..." – Ela se debulhou em lágrimas.

"—Não seja idiota, não foi culpa sua!" – Tentei extravasar minha raiva sem machucá-la muito. "—Afinal foi eu quem fez todo aquele alvoroço." – Tentei amenizar as coisas.

Por sorte, aquela bolsinha que ela carregava tinha uma barraca. Aliás, aquilo não era uma bolsinha de contas, era um buraco negro contendo vários universos paralelos. E o medalhão estava conosco. Recuperamos! Pelo menos isso.

Os dias foram se passando. Vivíamos como nômades. Não tínhamos a menor idéia do que iríamos fazer daquele momento em diante, Mione e Ron estavam insatisfeitos por eu estar perdido sem saber de nada, sem plano.

Eu estava frustrado por Dumbledore não ter me dado uma direção a seguir. Eu não tinha nem a espada de Griffindor para quebrar aquela horcruxe e esta estava deixando o clima ainda mais desagradável do que já estava.

Ron estava impossível, principalmente quando a usava. Ficava tocando no nome de Draco direto xingando ele e Draco não estava lá nem para se defender! Ficava me proibindo de dizer o nome de Voldemort, pois era para demonstrar respeito. Francamente, respeito?! Isso foi o cúmulo.

Da ultima vez tivemos uma briga feia e eu praticamente o expulsei, mas ele mereceu! Por isso que eu queria vir sozinho! Hermione, depois que ele se foi, chorava todas as noites.

Eu estava entrando em desespero. Primeiro Draco agora Ron. Só faltava Mione também. Não, ela era sensata e estava sendo procurada por ser nascida trouxa.

Adquiri o novo vício de ficar olhando o Mapa do Maroto para ver se via Ron ou mesmo Malfoy. De repente ele resolveria voltar para Hogwarts e desistir daquilo tudo. Ele não tinha nenhuma obrigação de me ajudar e colocar a família em perigo. Aliás, os dois! Àquela luta era minha e não deles.

Tentei dormir um pouco, estava cansado. Fiquei pensando no meu loirinho sarcástico. Assim poderia ter algum momento feliz nem que fosse só em minha mente...

Separação é uma coisa muito dolorosa.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

¹ Wealseby ou Weasel: É um trocadilho pejorativo, que no inglês significa, doninha, não confiável, etc.

² Estrunchar: Para quem não lembra. É quando a aparatação não ocorre de maneira correta e a pessoa perde algum pedaço de seu corpo, no caso de Ron foi uma parte do braço. Isso é Cannon.

**N/A:**

A conversa DracoxRon foi mais uma 'Exibição – Malfoy- Drama-Queen'! E por que será que a mente do Voldi não faz efeito em Harry quando ele está com seu amorzinho? Draco estava na profecia? E o que Draco queria com Snape para poder ajudar Potter? Pra quê aquele bendito patrono? Parece que a fic está começando agora, né? Bom, mas de certa forma está!

Gente esse capítulo quase não sai (Ficwriter doente e com o pé torcido ¬¬')! Mas ainda bem que está no prazo! Fiquem ligados! =D

**P.S:** Essa fic num teve nada! No que diz respeito a lemon ou lime o.o Vou ver o que posso fazer na próxima! E as fics vão começar a ficar maiores.

_Se eu achar que vocês foram bonzinhos (mandando reviews) eu posto daqui a três dias__. (Quinta-feira). _

_**REVIEWS**_ & Kissus.


	8. A mansão

**Capítulo 8: **A mansão.

* * *

_**O ontem é uma ruga em sua testa **_

_**O ontem é uma promessa que você quebrou **_

_**Não feche seus olhos**_

_**Não feche seus olhos**_

_**Esta é sua vida e hoje é tudo que você tem agora **_

_**E hoje é tudo que você já teve.**_

_**This is Your life – Switcfoot**_

**HARRY**

"—_Ahnm..." – Por Deus. Eu estava adorando. Aquilo tudo era tão bom!_

_As minhas mãos deslizavam ao redor do corpo do loiro, eu segurava firmemente o seu quadril enquanto me deslizava docemente, torpemente, eletricamente para o seu interior quente e apertado. Os meus lábios urgentes procuravam se saciar deixando marcas febris em sua pele de alabastro, eu lambia seus mamilos de forma faminta, deixando-os enrugados de prazer. Minhas estocadas em seu interior eram frenéticas. Seu corpo quente era tão abrasador que eu acho que pegaria fogo._

"—_Hunm." – Ele arranhava impudicamente meus ombros e costa enquanto cerrava os olhos e deixava escorrer de sua boca gemidos lânguidos de prazer. _

_Eu estava louco. Claro, como não estaria? Eu estava possuindo o meu Draco, o meu Malfoy. Ahh, aquilo era o paraíso. _

_Ele gemia meu nome descontroladamente no pé do meu ouvido, me apertava contra ele com tanta força que achei que nos fundiríamos mais do que já estávamos. Ele arqueava suas costas de encontro ao meu membro cheio de luxúria em seu intimo. Minha respiração há tempos deixara de estar no compasso. A única cadência era a velocidade na qual nos movíamos que era de maneira ensandecidamente rápida._

_Ohh, Merlin! Se for um sonho eu não quero acordar..._

Tarde de mais. Eu sentia pequenas sacudidas no meu ombro. "—Hum!" – Respondi mal humorado e com dor de cabeça por ter sido frustrado no 'meio do caminho'.

"—Harry você está bem? Estava sonhando com você-sabe-quem?"

"—Hermione?" – Foi tudo que pôde sair da minha garganta. Dei graças a Deus por estar de bruços senão minha vergonha seria maior.

"—Você estava gemendo estranho. Fiquei preocupada. Resolvi te acordar." – Ela realmente estava preocupada, mas seria BEM melhor que eu continuasse nos meus devaneios. "—Outra visão?" – Me perguntou com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"—Não, só... Não, não foi nada disso." – Disse esfregando o rosto, ainda de barriga para baixo tentando esconder minha frustração. Estava tão perto! Mas tarde demais.

"—Ahh! Certo." – Mione se virou e foi se sentar no sofá para ler mais uma vez aquele livro que Dumbledore deixara para ela em seu testamento: _Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo._

_**-X-**_

Eu estava acostumado, depois que Ron foi embora, a falar com Hermione em monossílabos com raras exceções. Mas ficou difícil depois um tempo, nós andávamos sem rumo e sem esperanças de encontrar alguma horcruxe, ou mesmo uma maneira de destruir aquele bendito (ou maldito) medalhão. E com o passar das semanas eu comecei a querer voltar em Godric's Hollow. Pelo menos para visitar o túmulo dos meus pais. A voz de Ron ainda ecoava na minha cabeça: "_Pensamos que soubesse o que estava fazendo_". Acredite, eu também queria saber. Ter um plano de verdade. Meu estômago se retorcia de raiva e mágoa por Dumbledore não ter me deixado nada concreto. E Malfoy simplesmente sumiu do planeta. Embora um retrato, que Hermione andava com ele dentro da sua bolsa milagrosa, na qual era ligado ao escritório do diretor da escola, agora, Severus Snape, tenha dito que o viu lá e sair com o bolso abarrotado de pergaminhos e livros todos sob o feitiço de miniatura. Mas depois disso, nunca mais ou pelo menos o retrato não falou mais nada. Será que ele se esqueceu de mim? Pra quê tantos pergaminhos e livros? Para estudar em casa? Acho que não. Ele prometera ajudar na guerra, talvez ele tenha descoberto algo importante sobre as horcruxes, uma vez que eu lhe contei tudo. Mas ainda tinha a possibilidade dele estar fing- Não, nem vou completar esse raciocínio idiota! Eu confio nele.

Eu me sentia abandonado, mas não era hora de pensar em mim, eu tinha que resolver aquilo tudo para poder ser feliz ao lado do meu loiro. Se ele ainda me quisesse, ultimamente eu estava com aqueles pensamentos de rejeição. Eu tinha que parar com aquilo.

Se Draco estivesse ali comigo com certeza ele diria: 'Potter você está meio verde', 'Que patético!' ou 'Harry você é mesmo um burro' e o pior de tudo é que eu me via afirmando tudo. Eu acho que preciso ir ao St. Mungus.

Sorri comigo mesmo pensado naquilo que de certa forma me reconfortava: imaginar Draco ali. Desde quando eu me tornei tão dependente? E logo do filho de um dos mais próximos de Voldemort.

"—Harry." – Mais uma vez Mione me tirou de meus devaneios.

Eu a encarei através de meus óculos tentando abrandar meu stress.

"—Temos que ir a Godric's Hollow." – Uma luzinha piscou lá no fundo.

"—Claro." – Falei prontamente. Ela adivinhou meus pensamentos. "—Eu estava mesmo pensando nisso."

"—Hum? Então teve a mesma idéia que eu?" – Seus olhos cintilaram em busca de alguma fagulha de esperança.

"—Pensado o q uê?" – Fiquei meio perdido. O que ela queria dizer?

"—Bom, a marca de Grindelwald está neste livro que Dumbledore me deixou. Ele era um bruxo famoso das trevas chamado Grindelwald que também foi muito amigo do diretor."

"—Mas o que isso tem a ver?"

"—Ai Harry. Grindelwald morou em Godric's Hollow!" – Me olhou incrédula. "—E Godrico Griffindor também." – Acrescentou.

"—Ahh!" – Respondi meio distante. "—Na realidade queria ver o túmulo de meus pais." – Admiti.

_**-X-**_

Tomamos uma nada bela poção polissuco e aparatamos sob aminha Capa de Invisibilidade na proteção do escuro da noite no meio de vários chalés daquele condado que abrigara trouxas e bruxos. Andamos por uma estradinha de neve de mãos dadas. Parecia ter uma festa ali longe. Já era Natal! Nem me dei conta disso.

Meu coração só faltava sair pela boca de tão ansioso, nervoso que eu estava.

Nos dirigimos ao cemitério para procurar os túmulos. Eu o de meus pais e Hermione...? O que Hermione procurava? Bom, seja o que for eu iria procurar meus pais. Precisava me sentir seguro, nem que fosse por uma breve ilusão, afinal eles não estavam mais aqui.

"—Harry." – Ela me chamou baixamente.

Quando eu cheguei bem próximo vi o túmulo da mãe de Dumbledore: _Kendra Dumbledore._ E em seu epitáfio manchado de liquens:

_Por que onde estiver o vosso tesouro, aí estará também o vosso coração._

"Então meu tesouro é Draco? Meu tesouro está escondido em Draco? Ou meu tesouro será revelado por Draco?" - Não pude reprimir o pensamento que no mínimo foi meio (totalmente) sem nexo.

Com certeza foi Dumbledore que escolheu aquelas palavras.

Hermione achou uma lápide que tinha o mesmo símbolo que estava em seu precioso livro, mas eu resmunguei alguma coisa e fui procurar as lápides que me propus a procurar. As letras estavam ainda bem legíveis:

_Tiago Potter, nascido 27 de março 1960, falecido 31 de outubro 1981._

_Lílian Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro 1960, falecida 31 de outubro 1981._

_Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte, com o amor._

_O amor..._

A lápide estava enodoada, como se tivesse sido borrada de propósito.

"—O que está escrito no resto?" – Hermione se agachou para ler.

"—Não dá pra ver." – Respondi amargo.

"—Harry." – Mione arregalou os olhos.

"—O que foi?" – Fiquei em pânico.

"—Você se lembra de quando estávamos no Ministério atrás da profecia?"

"—Sim, me lembro."

"—O que dizia a profecia?"

"—Bom, _disso_ eu não me lembro. Luna talvez saiba, não pude ouvi-la até o fim ela se quebrou. Lembra?" – Eu estava meio perdido, onde ela queria chegar?

"—Harry. Essa frase é o começo da profecia." – Disse se levantando assustada. "—E... Oh Deus!" – Colocou a mão na boca para reprimir um gritinho.

"—O quê?"

"—Acho que foi colocada no túmulo de seus pais de propósito, como se quisessem que você a desvendasse!" – Seus olhos cintilaram.

"—E eu vou derrotar Vol- digo, você-sabe-quem com amor?" – Fui irônico. "—O que é? Quer que eu chegue lá no covil dele e diga: Voldi, amor vamos tomar chá com biscoitos."

"—Não Harry, mas deve ser importante!" – Ela parece ter ignorado meu súbito mal humor. "—Além disso, com o que foi que sua mãe derrotou você-sabe-quem, hein? Por que ela implorou por amor a você." – Ela me lembrou.

Calei, mas continuei olhando as lápides. Eu me sentia mais feliz observando-as.

Resolvemos ir até a casa de meus pais, invisível para os trouxas, mas bem presente no meu passado e em meus olhos. Então veio uma velha em nosso encalço. Ela olhava diretamente para nós mesmo que usássemos a Capa sobre nós. Olhava-nos fixamente. Então eu dei um passo à frente. Hermione me puxou pelo braço com força, mas me desvencilhei. Por fim a seguimos pensando ser uma velha amiga do professor Dumbledore. Descobrimos que a anciã não era nada mais nada menos que a cobra de Voldemort e _ele_ e alguns de seus Comensais ainda estavam a caminho de lá. Quase nos alcançou, quase perdi minha vida sem mesmo cumprir a tarefa designada a mim, mesmo sem ver Draco uma única vez.

E o pior, minha varinha fora quebrada por Hermione no ricochete de seu feitiço, eu me sentia um lixo. Não sabia onde estavam as horcruxes, não sabia destruir nem a que estava em meu poder, a arma na qual podia fazer isso, sabe-se lá Merlin onde estaria, Draco sumiu com seus livros e pergaminhos, Ron nos abandonou e nem voltava para Hogwarts, e eu estava sendo procurado com um prêmio de dez mil galeões e nem ao menos tinha uma varinha para me defender!

Tudo parecia um caos. Maldito Eleito eu era.

Toda vez que ela se desculpava eu murmurava um 'foi um acidente' tentando me convencer disso para não ficar com mais raiva dela. E o pior é que ela me dizia que não tinha como remendá-la.

Mas mesmo assim eu tinha esperanças que acontecesse um milagre. E guardava seus pedaços em meu bolso.

Pra piorar eu me enfiava naquele livro _A Vida e as Mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore_ escrito pela Rita Skeeter. Provavelmente a maioria era mentira, mas eu não sabia mesmo se era _tão_ mentira assim o que estava naquele livro, afinal Dumbledore nunca me contou nada e eu me sentia traído por isso.

_**-X-**_

Aconteceu muita coisa naqueles meses.

Eu caí em um poço enquanto perseguia um patrono _**igual ao meu**_ onde Ron me salvou aparecendo sabe-se lá da onde (Eu quase entrei em pânico, seria meu pai a produzir o Patrono?). E nesse mesmo poço apareceu a legítima espada de Godrico Griffindor. Eu vi um vulto nas sombras, mas não identifiquei a silhueta, estava bem longe e de capuz. Ron quebrou o medalhão, voltou para morar conosco sob gritarias de Mione que não o perdoava por ter nos deixado. Visitamos Xenófilos Lovegood que nos emboscou para que Dois Comensais da Morte nos pegasse, e eu achando que ele estava em nosso lado. Descobrimos as três relíquias da Morte, na qual a minha Capa era uma delas: As relíquias cujo possuidor venceria a Morte. Interessei-me pelo assunto, mas Rony e Hermione diziam 'É só uma estória de crianças Harry' e 'É um conto da fadas bobo'. Mas pra mim elas eram bem reais. Se existia a Capa, por que não existiria o resto?

Porém como o que é bom nunca dura muito e dessa vez por minha causa... Eu falei sem querer o nome 'Voldemort'. E esse nome tinha Tabu, ou seja, detectariam a pessoa que pronunciasse tal nome. Não demorou nem três minutos. Hermione lançou um feitiço em meu rosto me transfigurando. Eu fiquei irreconhecível e feio, não que eu fosse bonito, mas com toda a certeza não me reconheceriam. E então nos levaram para o local onde provavelmente me serviria de alguma coisa: A Mansão Malfoy. Levaram a espada da Grifinória e eu seria provavelmente morto, mas veria Draco.

**DRACO**

"—Droga!" – Praguejei descontrolado em meu quarto arremessando a cópia do livro _Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo_ que Dumbledore me deixou. MALDITO VELHOTE. Ele queria uma coisa **impossível **de se fazer! Eu não poderia deixar Harry fazer _aquilo_. Além disso, não entendia nada daquela profecia e Snape não podia me ajudar muito. O que eu podia fazer com aquele poema idiota? Profecias para mim eram para ser mais épicas, não que eu fizesse o gênero herói, mas não um poeminha piegas que nem aquele.

Encolhi-me na cama. Meu coração pesava, minhas mãos tremiam, minha cabeça girava, minha mente se confundia no que fazer, mais uma vez me pediam uma coisa além de meu alcance. Eu sou mesmo um covarde. Abdicar o meu amor por Harry? Como? Depois de tudo? Eu tentava conter as lágrimas. O que eu faria sem Harry? Eu simplesmente iria jogá-lo aos leões? Era isso que aquele professor maldito queria? Aquele maldito velho idiota!

Eu já desvendara muita coisa. Com certeza eu sabia mais do que Snape, já que ele não tinha idéia das horcruxes, e bem mais que Harry, já que eu não compartilhara meus segredos com ele. Fazia tempo que eu não sentia o seu corpo perto do meu. Deliciava-me apenas com meus sonhos eróticos com ele. Que por sinal já estavam me fazendo subir pelas paredes e usar constantemente a mão direita para alivio. Mas ficaria apenas nos meus sonhos. Eu me sentia desconfortável com aquela ultima afirmação. "_Acho que nunca mais verei Harry_". Não pude conter esse maldito pensamento. E se visse teria que fingir, teria que negar o que sentia em nome de uma causa que também não era minha. Eu estava cagando pra essa maldita merda de guerra. Não estava no lado de ninguém, nem de Harry e sua causa pelo bem da humanidade e muito menos de você-sabe-quem. Eu era um sonserino, aquele que faz o que tiver mais retorno para si, aquele que só faz algo se houver lucro e não um grifinório idiota que se mata por qualquer um.

Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de entregar algumas coisas para o Harry e pronto. Meu papel estava cumprido e eu sairia da vida dele para sempre. Era preciso, contudo era aquilo que eu iria fazer? Sabendo que Potter iria direto para o matadouro, que eu teria que sumir da vida dele ou mais precisamente ele da _minha_? Apenas assistir ao seu sacrifício? Se bem que eu poderia deixar o meu lado egoísta falar mais alto e levá-lo para longe, mas eu sabia que ele era altruísta... Arg. Malditos instintos grifinórios o dele! Sempre pensando nos outros! Queria saber se ele não pensava em mim. Se pensaria em mim em um futuro próximo.

Eu não vou mentir, era obvio que eu estava assustado: Se o Lorde das Trevas sequer cogitasse a idéia de não ter dado valor total a profecia e que nesta _eu_ estava... Adeus legado Malfoy. Eu já tinha que me desfazer de Harry por causa do Maldito mundo bruxo!... Por que o Potter tinha quer ser tão altruísta? Era tão mais fácil sair correndo como eu fiz na minha primeira detenção com Harry na floresta Proibida, eu saí correndo, mas o imbecil ficou lá, parado. E agora ele vai fazer a mesma coisa. Eu tenho ganas de matá-lo! Se você-sabe-quem não matar o testa rachada eu mesmo o mato.

Hunf. O pior é ter que evitá-lo. É ter que seguir em frente sem ele. Eu estava me sentindo pateticamente triste, iria perder Harry. Iria perdê-lo para a Morte. Isso não era justo! Eu viveria com 'o nada'? Não! Simplesmente não era válido. E eu acho que não seria uma pessoa boa da cabaça o suficiente para enfrentar isso. Eu queria Harry e eu sempre seria egoísta, faz parte do meu jeito.

"—Draco querido, você está bem?" – Era minha mãe. Sua voz soava preocupação por detrás da porta.

"—Estou mãe." – Respondi controlando o tom. Ainda permanecia irrequieto.

"—Eu ouvi um barulho. Amor." – Será que dava para ela me chamar menos de amor? Isso me constrange.

"—Foi só o livro que caiu. Eu estou estudando." – Não menti afinal eu estava estudando, mas não disse o quê exatamente.

"—Está certo. Quer que eu mande um elfo fazer algo pra você. Talvez comprar sapos de chocolate que você adora."

"—Não. Obrigado." – Não estava com ânimo para comer. Estava nervoso, triste e histérico.

"—Certo." – E ouvi seus passos se distanciarem.

Algumas horas se passaram e eu naquele absoluto tédio, que mesmo com a porta trancada podia ouvir os gritos irritadiços da minha tia. Já que não tinha jeito me dirigi até a sala de estar. Ficar perto do fogo iria me ajudar um pouco mais e meu pai não desconfiaria de um livro inocente de contos de fadas como o de _Beedle, O Bardo. _E um poeminha de quinta_._

Cheguei ao local, lá se estava a doida da Lestrange, minha mãe ao seu lado. Meu pai conversava com outro Comensal, mas não me dei nem ao trabalho de olhar. Esses imundos, sujando o chão aristocrático da minha casa. Sentei de costas para os cães sarnentos que tiravam a paz de minha mãe. Abri o livro e fiquei olhando aquele anagrama. Eu conhecia de algum lugar... Mas de onde? A biblioteca do meu pai é enorme e cheia de livros das Artes Trevas, mas eu li tantos que me pergunto qual foi o que eu li. Que porra. Eu sou um inútil e covarde mesmo. Ahh! O que eu estou pensando? Eu sou um Malfoy lindo e maravilhoso, não fui criado pra servir e procurar anagramas idiotas, por que mesmo que eu estava tão preocupado assim? Ahh! Lembrei, o nome do problema se chama Harry James Potter. Aquele testa rachada veio ao mundo só pra mexer com a minha paciência e hormônios. Desgraçado! Tentei ler mais uma vez aquele poema idiota que estava junto com o presságio em si.

_Um irá sobreviver enquanto o outro estiver vivo._

_Um Garoto, nascido no final de julho cumprirá este fardo, salvará a todos, com a ajuda de um de Junho._

_Ora, o ultimo inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte, com o amor._

_O Amor é algo que o coração deve ter para acariciar; Deve ternura, alegria e dor aprender; Algo com paixão abraçar, ou perecer; E queimar a si mesmo até as cinzas. E depois, ressurgir como fênix._

Mais uma vez não entendi coisa alguma.

Ouvi um alarido e foi nesse minuto que eu me virei de forma sutil, ouvi minha tia se afastar com meu pai e se aproximar novamente com Greyback, outro Comensal e um bolo de pessoas amarradas no seu encalço. E no 'bolo' estava nada mais nada menos que Potter, por Mordred¹ o que tinha acontecido com seu rosto? Parecia que tinha sido picado por uma abelha gigante! E depois vinha o Weasley mais novo com a boca sangrando, o outro Weasley que tinha um irmão gêmeo, a sangue-ruim da Granger, aquele amigo deles também da Grifinória, o Dino Thomas, outro sangue-ruim. O que eles achavam que estavam fazendo? Onde estava a espada de Griffindor? Só não estranhei a magreza de Harry por que eu o vi, naquela floresta quando fui cumprir o que Snape me pedira. Avaliei tudo isso antes de colocar a mais bela mascara da indiferença e continuar a ler absorto meu livro e olhar aquele anagrama.

Greyback não parava de dizer 'capturamos Harry Potter' e eu desejei internamente que ele fosse raptado pelo bicho papão. Aquele lobisomem imundo com odor de suor velho. Que nojo!

Voltei-me novamente para o... Ohh! Merlin. Encontrei, lembrei. O anagrama. É o das famigeradas relíquias da Morte (A Capa de Invisibilidade, A Pedra da Ressurreição e a Varinha das Varinhas) dos irmãos Preverell, mas será que existe?... NÃO! MEU MERLIN! TUDO SE ENCAIXA! Tenho que avisar Potter. Ainda bem que ele está por aqui. Mas como eu vou avisar? E eu! MEU MERLIN, MORDRED OU QUALQUER OUTRO! Eu sou o... Será que é por isso que eu estou naquela profecia? Mas como eu vou ajudar Harry com isso? Eu me lembro... Eu sou o dono da varinha de Dumbledore, fiquei dono da varinha dele no momento do meu reflexo...

"—_Como sabe o que sou? Fiz coisas que o chocariam." – Vociferei. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Eu só queria me livrar daquela angústia, mas matando-o não iria adiantar muito, principalmente quando Potter soubesse. O Merlin! Eu só queria que alguém me ajudasse, mas era preciso. _

"—_Como enfeitiçar Cátia Bell e esperar que me desse um colar amaldiçoado? Como trocar uma garrafa de Hidromel por uma com veneno? Perdoe-me Draco, mas suas ações são tão inexpressivas que não creio que queria realmente me matar. E você não iria querer decepcionar certo alguém não é?" – Me olhou por cima daqueles óculos dele._

"—_Ele confia em mim." – Eu disse. Eu estava nervoso, não sabia nem o que dizer. Mas realmente eu tinha que fazer. A confiança dele era muito cara, eu não queria pagar o preço. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? "—E como você sabe desse 'certo alguém'?" – Perguntei. Como ele poderia saber? Snape?_

"—_Eu vou facilitar as coisas pra você." – Ele disse levantando as mãos._

"—_**Expelliarmus**__." – Pronunciei o feitiço por reflexo. A varinha caiu girando no chão e parou._

"—_Muito bom." – Me elogiou. Francamente, e eu achei que eu é que estava ficando louco. "—Você não está sozinho, não é?" – Indagou quando os passos se aproximavam. "—Como?" – Quis saber._

Sim! Foi aquele _Expelliarmus_ que me fez o dono da provável Varinha das varinhas! A que vai fazer diferença quando Harry for lutar com o Lorde das Trevas. Mas pra quê isso? Se Harry tinha que _morrer_? Bom, pelo menos vou fazer a minha parte. Eu tenho que dar o direito da Varinha para o Potter. Mas como? Eu tinha que fazer que tudo fosse um acidente. Porém a Varinha provavelmente estaria no túmulo do velhote o que não ajudaria muito e eu sei que o tapado do Harry com o seu sentimento piegas de cavalheiro não vai querer arrombar o túmulo.

Ahh! O que eu faço?

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios quando o meu pai me chamou para ver se era mesmo o Potter. Será que eu digo a verdade? Olhei para ele meio com nojo daquela azaração na cara de Harry me juntando ao meu pai.

**HARRY**

Vi Draco se aproximar, ele estava com uma cópia do mesmo livro de Hermione _Os Contos de_ _Beedle, O Bardo. _O que era aquilo? Todos estavam querendo ler estórias de criança? Draco se aproximou de Lucius. Eles eram extremamente parecidos. Fiquei arrepiado em imaginar se fossem iguais nas atitudes, mas eu sabia que não. Era tudo uma fachada, eu conhecia o verdadeiro Draco.

Lucius parecia muito entusiasmado e Draco bem... Cheio de 'não me toques' parecia estar com nojo daquela azaração.

"—Então Draco? É ele? Olhe direito!" – Falou Lucius Malfoy em um sussurro perigoso.

Draco me observou meio segundo e disse afetado. "—Não sei." – E voltou para a lareira com seus livros.

"—Temos que ter certeza se ele é mesmo o garoto, Lucius." – A senhora Malfoy disse perto de Draco.

"—E a sangue-ruim aqui?" – Greyback rosnou nos puxando pelas cordas. Quase nós todos caímos.

"—Hum..." – Narcisa observou Mione com os olhos estreito. "—É ela sim, vi no profeta Diário. Draco, não é a Granger?"

"—Eu..." – Ele olhou e virou-se novamente para aqueles papéis. Isso já estava me irritando. "—Talvez... é." – O que Draco estava planejando? Ou ele simplesmente não queria mais saber de mim? Ou estava tentando não nos desmascarar?

"—Hum, esse é o garoto Weasley!" – Lucius Malfoy gritou. "—Olhe Draco, esse não é o filho de Arthur Weasley... como é mesmo o nome dele...?"

"—É." – O que estava acontecendo com ele? "—Poderia ser." – Ele sequer se virava. Olhava agora um pergaminho velho. Nojo de mim talvez.

A maluca da Belatriz falou com aquela voz enlouquecida perguntando quem era Hermione. O que se sucedeu não foi nada legal. Lucius teve o prazer de cantar-lhe quem nós éramos. Tudo foi sucedido por uma briga de quem iria chamar Voldemort, depois Lestrange viu a espada de Griffindor.

Eu gelei.

O pior foi quando ela exigiu que entregassem a espada a ela o que ocorreu foi uma guerra de _estupefaças_. Ela brigava com quatro de uma só vez, porém nem os quatro juntos eram páreo para ela. Quando ela conseguiu parecia meio possessa, quer dizer, acho que ela sempre foi. Perguntou meio urgente onde tinham encontrado a espada. Parecia meio atordoada dizendo que Snape tinha levado para o cofre dela em Gringotes. Ela gritava com todo mundo. Estava assustadoramente demente.

Se eu tinha alguma dúvida de que ela não tinha sanidade mental tirei naquela hora.

Ela vociferou para que Draco levasse os homens desacordados para fora, ou lixo, como ela mesmo disse. E lá foi ele meio temeroso. Não teve coragem de me encarar. De novo.

Todos nós, menos Hermione, fomos levados para um porão.

Foi duro ouvir os gritos da minha melhor amiga ser torturada por aquela psicopata recebendo aquela maldição da tortura e principalmente por ver meu outro amigo tremendo de angustia e gritando o nome dela.

Tudo por causa do meu maldito capricho de não ter medo de um nome.

**DRACO**

Eu levei aqueles vermes para fora, me sentia ultrajado pela forma como aquela idiota me ordenou e eu tinha que obedecer tudo calado. Por Merlin, onde anda meu orgulho? E então me lembrei de algo para fazê-los saírem dali, chamar aquele vermezinho. Tomara que ele venha...

Fiz o que tinha que fazer lá fora, e entrei vendo aquela cena horrível da Granger sendo torturada. Não que do dia para a noite eu tivesse virado adepto daqueles sangues-ruins afinal meu maior orgulho é de ser puro sangue, claro esquecendo que o garoto que eu estou apaixonado é um maldito mestiço e traidor da parte mágica que corre em suas veias, mas ela tentou fazer aquele idiota do Weasley me entender e mesmo sabendo do romance que eu tinha com Harry ela se omitiu não indo contra nem a favor.

E eu sei bem o que é receber uma _Cruciatus_. Isso não é nada legal.

E assim que eu entrei minha tia me mandou buscar um elfo que estava com eles, para dizer se a espada era verdadeira ou não. Sinceramente eu não o vi quando chegaram, mas quem iria reparar nessas criaturinhas feias e ridiculamente pequenas? Eu não! Uma raiva se apossou de mim, ela ordenava eu fazer tudo. Quase digo para ela onde procurar aquele maldito elfo e enfiar em outro lugar, porém me contive. Antes de tudo a minha bela mascara de perfeição inabalável, meio sem sucesso, tinha que admitir.

Então desci para o porão. Aquilo não era tão ruim. Poderia agora falar com Harry já que desceria sozinho. Colocaria o plano que estava pensando ali na lareira em prática. Sorte do Potter que tem um namorado inteligente.

Desci as escadas correndo, eu não tinha muito tempo. Eu não vou negar. Meu corpo todo tremia. Aquele negócio de guerra não era comigo. Eu sumi da vida de Harry NOVAMENTE por meses, não dei noticias e nem ao menos tive a decência de olhá-lo e, além disso, seus amigos eram ariscos. "—Afastem-se." – Tentei soar imperativo, contudo minha voz tremeu. "—Se enfileirem na parede do fundo. Não tentem nada ou mato vocês." – E o pior que eu teria que fazer isso mesmo.

Eles obedeceram, pareciam muito quietos. Será que Dobby já tinha chegado? Não!

"—_**Lumus Máxima**_." – Clareei as coisas ali.

Harry estava do lado de Luna e Olivaras que já estavam ali.

Engoli em seco, seu rosto já voltara ao normal. "—Harry venha aqui." – Disse meio hesitante.

Ele titubeou.

"—Venha logo seu idiota, não temos muito tempo!" – Falei conciso.

Ele se encaminhou meio cauteloso. "—O que foi Malfoy?" – Malfoy? Meu sobrenome? Isso não é um bom sinal.

"—Malfoy eu sabia que você sempre foi um traidor de duas caras!" – O Weasley parecia totalmente decomposto.

"—Você queria que eu salvasse sua namoradinha e colocasse tudo a perder?" – Retruquei ácido. "—Isso aqui é uma guerra, ela devia saber quando optou por seguir Potter. Mas eu relevo pelo seu pouco desenvolvimento mental."

"—Maldito!" – O ruivo rosnou.

"—Calem a boca os dois." – Potter imperou. "—O que foi?" – Ele pareceu mais calmo. Sabia que não tínhamos muito tempo.

"—Olha, eu chamei alguém para ajudar vocês aqui. Dobby." – Parecia que o ar dos meus pulmões faltava. "—Harry, quando vocês forem fugir, _por favor_, carregue minha varinha."

"—Por quê?" – Ele não estava entendendo. Ele sempre foi meio lento mesmo.

"—Apenas faça."

"—Então me dê."

"—Não..." – Neguei urgentemente com a cabeça. "—Ela tem que te aceitar como dono, você tem que roubá-la de mim. Use a sua quando puder pegá-la."

"—A minha quebrou." – Falou meio sem jeito.

"—O quê?" – Arregalei os olhos. "—Seu idiota! Use a varinha de alguém, da Granger, sei lá. Elas vão estar comigo. Entendeu?"

"—Sim." – Confirmou com a cabeça, meio nervoso.

Peguei o elfo já saindo, mas não me contive. Girei os calcanhares e o beijei com vigor segurando seus cabelos forçosamente com a mão livre sentindo sua língua corresponder prontamente. Não fechei meus olhos, eu queria ver suas reações, seus olhos cerrados de desejo. Minha vida estava _naquele_ hoje, _naquele_ agora, _naquele_ beijo. Meu coração se apertava na medida em que seus dedos se agarravam ao meu paletó. Soltei-o rapidamente sentindo um peso de olhares pasmos sobre nós.

Ele me olhou timidamente enquanto eu partia rapidamente de encontro a minha tia.

Tudo que se seguiu foi rápido demais.

Lestrange perguntou ao Elfo se a espada era verdadeira, ele mentiu dizendo que era falsa, ouvíramos um estalo lá de baixo e o meu pai gritou nervosamente. "—O que foi isso?"

Droga...

"—Draco..." – Ele me chamou. O olhei temeroso. Mais o que é a figura paterna se não inspira medo? Era isso que meu pai achava. "—Não... Rabicho vá verificar!" – Mudou de idéia na mesma hora.

E lá foi ele. Para a morte. Bem feito, eu não gostava dele mesmo. Tomara que o Potter pegue a sua varinha e faça alguma coisa inteligente.

Então eu só ouvi Harry gritando emergindo do calabouço. "—_**Estupefaça**_."

Meu pai voou longe. Eu não sabia se agradecia por ele fazer alguma coisa que prestasse e que eu já quis muito fazer ou se ficava com raiva por ele estuporar meu pai.

Como eu tinha de fingir tentei estuporar alguém. Alguns feitiços caíram em mim. Comecei a sangrar. Minha mãe me arrastava para longe.

"—Não." – Protestei, Harry tinha que pegar a _minha_ varinha!

Foram jorros de luzes para todos os lados. Minha tia gritou ameaçando-os com Granger sob a mira de uma faca. Harry colocou a varinha de rabicho no chão.

Pensei que aquele seria o fim.

Mas o nosso antigo elfo veio, graças a Merlin! O lustre caiu e Belatriz soltou Granger, minha mãe deixou as varinhas dos reféns que segurava comigo e foi atrás do meu pai. Eu fiquei quieto sangrando com aquelas varinhas na mão.

Potter se jogou contra meu corpo arrancando todas as varinhas de mim. "—Eu te amo." – Harry sussurrou pesaroso, mas o suficiente para eu escutar e saiu correndo de encontro aos seus amigos segurando a espada de Godrico Griffindor, me senti meio vazio. Mas retirei qualquer pensamento da minha cabeça. Talvez minha parte estivesse feita.

"—Mate-o Ciça." – Bella gritava em algum lugar.

A vista estava ficando meio embaçada e minha mão estava cheia de sangue.

Harry se agarrava aos duendes e aos seus amigos que ainda não tinham aparatado. Vi a faca de minha tia ser atirada de encontro a Harry, meu coração quase parou. Mas Dobby se meteu no meio.

É. Às vezes sacrifícios tinham que ser feitos. Contanto que não fosse meu. Entretanto eu não pensava nisso, não tinha sentimento algum para com aquela criatura mesmo que ele já tivesse me servido por alguns anos, eu só pensei em meio a todo aquele sangue: _Eu veria Harry novamente?_

**Continua.

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

¹ Mordred: Era um dos seguidores do Rei Arthur (Mago muito poderoso), mas nunca souberam dizer o que eles dois realmente eram... ;D

**N/A:**

_Essa pequena lemon do começo foi feita especialmente para as fangirls que gostam de um Harry mais ativo e com um bom motivo, eu sei, estou sendo malvada em adiar isso. E NÃO se preocupem teremos a lemon que vocês pediram. (Presente para Lady T.)_

Capítulo um pouco maior do que os outros =p

Eu devo dizer que foi um suplicio fazer esse capítulo. Durei quatro dias, talvez por isso seja um dos meus preferidos. Geralmente faço um capitulo em um dia! Y.Y que lástima.

Estamos nos aproximando da reta final (_Serão onze capítulos e um epílogo e um extra que pediram_). Agora algumas coisas estão se esclarecendo. Né? Parece que o Harry vai morrer o.o será? E o que Malfoy não entende da profecia é algo importante? Será que seu trabalho era só aquilo mesmo? E falando em Malfoy hein? O Senhor das varinhas... Abdicou? Que amor não? E falar em amor... Eu devo dizer que tenho muitos planos para o Lucius Malfoy nesse finzinho de fic, mas já é spoiler =x. Mas fica a dica: As coisas vão piorar! E não me odeiem por isso.

Eu adorei o beijo dos dois na frente de todo mundo *__* O Draco ficou tão macho! Kkkk Amei o último parágrafo também do loirinho, foi tão egoístamente Malfoy. =D E os sonhos do Harry hein? Pobrezinho ta na mão literalmente. Hahahaha.

E como eu estou essa semana de bom humor (Lê-se cosplay pronto e evento no fim de semana) atualizei em três dias. Mas ainda tem uma infinidade de gente favoritando e mandando alert _**na maior cara de pau**_ e não mandando review ¬¬'. Agora vou atualizar toda quinta tanto Hysteria quanto Lovely Curse!!! *-*

Ahh, mais uma coisa... a partir dos próximos capítulos as coisas vão... piorar, por assim dizer. Então as_ fangirls_, por favor, paciência sim? Principalmente as que amam o Draco Malfoy. O que eu quero deixar BEM CLARO que eu também compartilho o sentimento _apesar de tudo_.

**P.S:** Eu quero deixar bem claro que o Patrono do Draco é desconhecido e nunca foi citado pela JK em nenhum de seus livros ou entrevistas, mas eu tenho plena consciência que seria mais para um dragão filhote ou uma doninha =p

_**REVIEWS**_ & Kissus.


	9. E tudo que restou foi um nada

**Capítulo 9: **E tudo o que restou foi apenas um nada.

**BetaReader: **Lady T**. (**_MUITO obrigada :3 suas dicas valeram ouro!)

* * *

_

_**E eu... Quero me libertar... Fale comigo**_

_**Eu posso sentir você caindo**_

_**E eu queria ser tudo o que você precisa**_

_**De alguma forma **__**o Agora se Foi**__**.**_

_**Here Is Gone – The Goo Goo Dolls.**_

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Só podia. A terrível imagem que eu deixei para trás: Draco sangrando e depois Dobby... Morto. Mais um que morreu para salvar a minha vida, para um propósito que eu não sei se terei forças o suficiente para enfrentar. É como se eu estivesse revivendo a morte de Dumbledore e o abandono de Draco meses atrás.

Nós aparatamos no chalé das conchas, o lar de Gui e Fleur. Eu enterrei Dobby ao modo trouxa. Eu precisava. Tinha necessidade de esquecer toda aquela dor e ao mesmo tempo senti-la intensamente para saber o motivo de ainda estar lutando. E nada do que um trabalho braçal para esquecer um pouco dos problemas e também fazê-los aflorar. Aquele sentimento ambíguo estava me dando forças para continuar**. **Quando enterrei seu pequeno corpo gravei na lápide improvisada e mal feita:

_Aqui jaz Dobby, um elfo livre. _

Aquela guerra estava me custando muito caro e eu não sei se estava mais disposto a pagar o preço, contudo se eu não lutasse _mais pes_soas morreriam, _mais pessoas _deixariam de respirar, _mais pesso_as se decepcionariam. E eu sei que ainda dava pra seguir em frente porque Draco estava comigo. Eu sei que ele não morreria com aqueles ferimentos e eu ainda tinha esperança de que em algum momento nos encontraríamos novamente. Eu só não queria que fosse o último. Eu desejava poder vencer essa maldita guerra e passar o resto da minha vida em seus braços, sendo observado por aquelas orbitas prateadas e ver aquele sorriso sarcástico dele que incrivelmente me fazia bem. Ele era meu e eu era dele e essa era uma das únicas coisas que me faziam respirar e procurar dar o máximo de mim naquele conflito.

Tentei me concentrar no som de mar que batia em algumas rochas próximas dali. Eu adoraria ver o mar com o meu loirinho, as ondas indo e vindo preguiçosas, alisando carinhosamente a areia, mas ele infelizmente estava muito longe dali.

Quando passei pela porta, fui cumprimentado Gui e Fleur.

Eu estava um pouco ansioso, então quis falar logo com Olivaras e Grampo, o elfo que nos ajudou lá na mansão dos Malfoy. Fleur me repreendeu, pois eles ainda estavam muito debilitados, porém eu também estava. Só não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

A conversa foi um tanto longa. Verifiquei se Olivaras podia restaurar a minha varinha, mas parecia ser impossível. Soube que a varinha de Draco agora me obedecia porque eu a arranquei dele.

Eu tenho que admitir, Malfoy é muito esperto, entretanto ainda não entendo o motivo disso tudo.

Convenci Grampo, o elfo, de me ajudar a arrombar Gringotes. Com certeza tinha uma horcruxe lá. Talvez a taça da Lufa-Lufa.

Ron e Mione tentavam me convencer que fazer acordos com elfos não era seguro, mas que opções nós tínhamos? Nenhuma.

O dia esperado chegou. Hermione se disfarçou de Belatriz Lestrange, Ron usou _Glamour_ para esconder a aparência e eu e o elfo ficamos sob a minha capa de invisibilidade.

Tudo deu praticamente errado. Fomos descobertos, saímos cheios de queimaduras, fomos perseguidos por um bando de elfos raivosos e um dragão, mas foi isso que nos ajudou a fugir. O saldo foi balanceado, eles ficaram com a espada da Grifinória e nós com a horcruxe.

Descemos perto de um lago muito bonito, vimos o dragão que libertamos se distanciar. Eu me deitei na grama tentando esquecer os problemas sentindo aquele cheiro de mato fresco. Só faltavam duas: Nagini e alguma outra coisa que eu desconfiava ser o diadema da Corvinal em Hogwarts, mas sempre quando eu dizia que algo poderia estar no colégio ninguém escutava e diziam: 'É fantasia da sua cabeça, Harry'. O caso era que nós estávamos sem muito tempo ou opções.

Eu fitei o céu, pensando em Malfoy enquanto ouvia Rony e Hermione discutirem os prós e os contras daquela nossa loucura e decidindo o que fazer dali por diante. Mas tudo foi substituído por uma agonia imensa na minha cicatriz. Novamente Voldemort. Aquela dor rachou minha cabeça como um golpe de espada, porém nem tentei bloquear**.** Eu precisava de informações mesmo que de um jeito errôneo.

"—_O que foi que você disse?" – _A voz era aguda e fria. Mas eu sei o quanto ele estava com medo por dentro.

Um dos duendes do cofre tremia de pânico, ele não conseguia encarar os olhos vermelhos de Riddle.

"—_Repita isso!" – _Sibilou ameaçadoramente_. "—Repita."_

"—_M-meu Sonhor, t-tentammos i-im-pedir... os impostores... a-arrombaram o c-co-cofre da família Les-Lestrange." – _O duende tremia muito de tanto terror_._

"—_Impostores? Quem? Pensei que o banco tivesse meios para desmascarar impostores."_

"—_Era... era o g-garoto Potter e seus cúmplices."_

"—_E levaram?" – _Um medo terrível estava se apoderando de Voldemort_. "—O que levaram?"_

"—_U-ma pequena taça de ouro. Meu senhor."_

Até os meus ouvidos doeram como o grito de raiva e negação de Tom Riddle. Ele começou a pensar.

Eu quase não conseguia acompanhar o seu raciocínio.

Ele juntava as peças. Ficou frenético, possesso. '_Ele não pode ter descoberto_' – Voldemort discorria. Pensou no seu diário destruído, e como não o sentiu, entretanto ele atribuíra a não ter um corpo físico na época. Pensou nas outras horcruxes: No lago, no casebre dos Gaunt, em Hogwarts. 'Maldito seja aquele garoto. Sempre _o garoto_!'

Um jorro de luz verde irrompeu da Varinha das varinhas cortando o ar e tirando a vida do duende que caiu imóvel**.** Os outros bruxos presentes na sala em que Voldemort se encontrava observavam horrorizados. Lucius Malfoy e Belatriz repetiram o mesmo feito com os outros duendes que ouviram falar sobre a tal taça e saíram em seguida.

Voldemort ficou sozinho entre os mortos, um pouco mais calmo. Iria verificar cada horcruxe. A última seria a de Hogwarts. A mais segura.

Levantei de súbito. A cicatriz doía muito ainda. Mas não tínhamos tempo. "—Ele sabe." – Eu disse de supetão estranhando minha voz grave depois daqueles gritos agudos do Riddle.

"—Quem sabe o quê?" – Ron perguntou atordoado com uma cara estranha.

"—Mas como foi que você viu? Como sabe?" – Hermione já sabia do que se tratava.

Ignorei Ron e falei: "—Ele sabe da taça. Ele está... eu." – Me atropelei nas palavras de tão nervoso que eu estava.

"—Calma Harry." – Hermione tinha um olhar compreensivo para mim.

"—Ele sabe que eu sei sobre as horcruxes. Ele vai verificar cada esconderijo e a ultima vai ser a que está em _Hogwarts_." – Enfatizei a ultima palavra para eles saberem que eu sempre estive certo. "—Temos que ir agora." – Levantei já pegando minha Capa de invisibilidade.

Ron me imitou pegando a taça de ouro.

"—Esperem, esperem!" – Ela disse impaciente e nervosa. "—Não podemos, não temos um plano. Como vamos entrar?"

"—Mione não temos tempo e entraremos por Hogsmead." – Estendi a capa para ela ir para baixo também. "—Venha, quero todo mundo junto."

"—Mas não cabemos-"

"—Ninguém verá." – Interrompi seus protestos.

Aparatamos em uma estradinha intensamente familiar. Vi tudo fechado e sem mais aquela vivacidade de antes. E para o meu desespero, ouvimos um grito ensurdecedor parecendo o de Voldemort quando está no ápice de suas raivas. Um grupo de doze de Comensais escancarou a porta do Três Vassouras. Feitiço _Miadura_!

"—_**Accio**_ capa." – Berrou um.

Eu segurei desesperadamente a barra da Capa, mas nada aconteceu.

"—Então não está de xale, Potter? Sabemos que está aí!" – Zombou outro. "—Vamos moleque apareça." – Se dirigiu agora a seis outros Comensais. "—Espalhem-se ele está aqui."

Fomos cercados por seis que se moviam cegamente por não saberem nossa localização precisamente. Aguardamos no escuro enquanto aqueles loucos soltavam jorros de luz e estampidos para todos os lados. Quase fomos acertados, mas seguimos ilesos.

Hemione achou melhor desaparatarmos para longe dali, todavia sem sucesso. O lugar devia estar sob o feitiço _anti-aparatação_.

"—Estavam de prontidão. Isso é uma emboscada." – Pensei alto. O pior é que eram Comensais demais para _estuporar_.

E eu achando que não podia ficar pior... Eles chamaram os dementadores. Eu já sentia o ar se solidificando e faltando nos meus pulmões, o desespero se apossando de mim, os gritos da minha mãe distantes, uma densidade gélida e mortificante ao redor e cortando por debaixo da minha pele. Eles estavam próximos.

"—_**Expecto Patronum**_!" – O veado prateado irrompeu da minha varinha. Eu não tinha escolha ou era aquilo ou esperar pelo beijo de algum Dementador.

Eu os vi se dispersando para longe e um dos seguidores de Riddle gritar: "—Ele está pra lá. O Patrono veio de lá."

Agora estávamos fritos!

"—Potter entre depressa! Entre!" – Falou alguém atrás de nós. Eu reconheci logo. O _barman_ do Cabeça de Javali.

Tudo ficou tenso. Ele, o _bar tender,_ disse que o Patrono era dele, um bode. Conseguimos entrar sem grandes alardes. Conversamos com Aberforth Dumbledore sobre seu irmão mais velho, Alvo, e sua irmã Ariana. Descobrimos uma passagem que levava para Hogwarts e seguimos um Neville Longbotton todo desfigurado de pancadas, para a Sala Precisa, que parecia não ligar muito para aquilo.

**DRACO**

'_Eu estou fudido_!'

Não pude reprimir o pensamento, mas isso era o mínimo que eu podia falar do meu real estado.

Minha mãe tinha acabado de sair do meu quarto, eu já tinha me recuperado dos ferimentos e ela disse que meu pai queria falar comigo. Isso não era bom. Toda vez que ele queria conversar comigo a sós era somente para me repreender por algo que eu fiz de errado e uma maldiçãozinha sempre caía bem para ele testar em mim. Só pra não perder a técnica.

Ele abriu a porta imponente. Como sempre.

Levantei-me da cama em um salto.

Ele trancou a porta na chave e retirando da porta a colocou no bolso. _Mau sinal._

"—Pai." – Tentei parecer tranqüilo, mas nunca conseguia quando ele me olhava de cima. Como se quisesse me estrangular apenas pelo olhar.

"—Sente-se." – Disse com sua voz fria e medonhamente calma.

Fiz o que me mandou mecanicamente. Engoli em seco. Eu estava com medo. Não. Eu estava apavorado.

"—Draco." – Começou ele estreitando os olhos e se aproximando de mim. "—Eu lamentaria que meu filho, _meu único_ filho se virasse contra mim."

"—Pai, por que eu faria isso? Jamais." – Minhas pernas tremiam. Ainda bem que eu estava sentado.

"—NÃO MINTA PARA MIM!" – Vociferou sem perder a compostura. "—Eu detestaria imaginar que você tem algo com aqueles sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue."

"—M-mas eu não tenho pai." – Menti desesperado. A mentira parecia tão óbvia com ele me observando.

"—_Você_ praticamente entregou as varinhas para Harry Potter, _você_ disse naquele tempo que foi encontrar Snape, mas chegou bem mais tarde do que deveria, _você_ anda estudando uns papéis que contém a profecia e _você_ só pode ter conseguido com os seguidores ou com o próprio Potter. Anda se encontrando com eles não é?"

"—Não." – Meu tom saiu trêmulo.

"—Não minta Draco. Por que você fez isso?" – Exigiu.

"—Pai, eu não estou." – Eu agora estava com vontade de chorar, não de tristeza por magoar um pai que nem fora de fato merecedor desta palavra, mas por medo que tudo fosse descoberto. O que aconteceria com a mamãe? E com Harry?

Em um súbito de raiva meu pai levantou a bengala que continha o símbolo dos Malfoy na ponta e a desferiu no meu rosto.

Instantaneamente espirrou sangue da minha boca e o lado direito da minha face inchou um pouco. "—P-pai." – Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas uma parte do meu rosto doía muito.

"—Eu espero que você esteja fazendo isso para angariar frutos para o Lorde. Pois eu não quero nem saber o que ele fará se descobrir. Ou eu mesmo faço alguma coisa." – Se aproximou perigosamente de mim. "—Não me teste Draco, não vá contra o princípio puro sangue." – Seu rosto estava bem próximo do meu, eu podia sentir sua respiração. "—Ou você quer relembrar sua infância, hein?" – Ameaçou.

"—Não!" – Exclamei. Não conseguiria conter as lágrimas por muito tempo. Eu não queria mais sentir dor.

"—Mas eu vou lembrá-lo." – Aquelas palavras já me diziam quais seriam as próximas. Apenas fechei os olhos esperando. Ele não seria complacente. Nunca foi. "—_**Crucio**_." – Pude sentir o prazer dele em sibilar aquela palavra contra mim.

E eu senti mais uma vez. Experimentei uma das piores dores que conheci em toda a minha vida. Mais uma vez pela ponta da varinha que ele usava. Uma dor invadiu todo o meu corpo. Eu me retorcia, não queria gritar, mas era inevitável. Caí no chão com um baque forte. Era insuportável.

Ele retirou o feitiço. "—Você entende não é Draco?"

Nada respondi tentando normalizar minha respiração. Continha a todo custo a minha dor que se transformava em lágrimas, porém eu não choraria na frente do meu mal-feitor nem que fosse meu pai ou talvez principalmente por que era meu pai. Eu tinha meu orgulho. Embora a magia estivesse cessada ainda sentia os resquícios dela.

"—Responda! _**Crucio**_!" – Eu via o deleite dele em fazer isso por seus olhos tão parecidos com os meus.

"—Ahhhhhh!!!" – Meus gritos foram cada vez mais fortes. "—Pare!" – Eu urrava de dor. "—Eu... ahh... eu entendo." – Disse. Eu não agüentava mais aquilo. Meu corpo não se sustia de tanta tortura.

"—Espero." – Falou acabando com aquilo em um aceno de varinha. "—Você vai para Hogwarts. Provavelmente ele estará lá. Você não irá sozinho. Vai mais Crabbe e Goyle pegá-lo se ele aparecer, você entendeu? O Lorde das Trevas disse que talvez ele surja por lá."

"—S-sim." – Respondi ainda no chão.

Ele girou nos calcanhares, arrogante, e saiu me deixando trancado.

Foi a gota d'água. Eu não consegui mais me segurar. Aquela dor era demais para os meus nervos. Não nego. Chorei. O que eu faria? Meu corpo estava todo dolorido e meu rosto latejava da mesma forma. Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de salvar a minha mãe e ajudar Harry, mesmo sabendo qual era o fim disso tudo, por que meu pai, por mais idolatrado que ele fosse por mim, eu sabia que nunca merecera de verdade aquilo. Passei todos esses anos projetando um pai que nunca existiu, apenas na minha mente. E era mais do que a hora de crescer. Eu seguiria com o plano dele, mas até onde eu queria.

**HARRY**

Horrorizado. Era essa a palavra que denunciava o que eu sentia ao ver aqueles rostos tão familiares e torturados não darem a mínima para aquilo tudo quando entrei na Sala Precisa.

Exceto que eu estava até um pouco feliz em aquela recepção. Simas, Neville, Luna, Dino, Gina, Lino Jordan, Fred, Jorge, Cho Chang, Miguel Corner, Padman, Terêncio Boot e depois tantos outros... Até mesmo os da Ordem da Fênix chegaram depois. Me aqueci um pouco. Todos ali para ajudar. Só faltava, como sempre, Draco Malfoy.

Eles queriam lutar, sair correndo pelo castelo para confrontar os Carrow e achar que assim ficariam livres. Eu não queria isso, só pegar o bendito diadema, destruí-lo e sair dali.

Eu os convenci a me ajudar na busca, fui com Luna na Corvinal. Acabamos estuporando os Carrow.

Foi nessa hora que minha mente se virava em um turbilhão, e dor lancinante na minha cicatriz, a raiva de Voldemort por ver suas horcruxes destruídas. Ele agora se dirigia para o Castelo. Para Hogwarts.

Saí conversando com alguns fantasmas eu precisava saber onde o diadema estava. Eu ignorava a dor.

**DRACO**

Eu cheguei em Hogwarts. Tudo estava silencioso. Fiquei pensando se o Harry seria mesmo tão tapado de aparecer por lá. Sim! Ele era. Acho que quando O Lorde das Trevas rachou a testa dele talvez tenha rachado o cérebro dele junto.

Mas pra falar a verdade acho que até o meu está rachado. Afinal eu estava colocando minha vida em risco!

Dirigi-me até a diretoria, sala de Snape, merecedoramente.

Olhei aquele papel que tirei do bolso desdobrando mais uma vez onde eu transcrevi a profecia.

_Um irá sobreviver enquanto o outro estiver vivo._

_Um Garoto, nascido no final de julho cumprirá este fardo, salvará a todos, com a ajuda de um de Junho._

_Ora, o ultimo inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte, com o amor._

_O Amor é algo que o coração deve ter para acariciar; Deve ternura, alegria e dor aprender; Algo com paixão abraçar, ou perecer; E queimar a si mesmo até as cinzas. E depois, ressurgir como fênix._

Tinha coisas ali que eu não entendia. Nascido no final de julho: só podia ser o Harry-Testa-Rachada. Eu sei, ele tinha que morrer para que o Lorde das Trevas morresse. Essa era a pior parte. Nascido no começo de junho, lindo e maravilhoso, esse era eu. Mas essa forma de salvar... Eu ainda não entendia. Será que meu papel foi somente conjurar um patrono para fazê-lo encontrar a espada da Grifinória? Na realidade eu fiquei chocado quando eu descobri que os nossos patronos eram iguais... Outra pergunta sem resposta. E esse negócio de amor, que coisinha mais piegas. Não consigo aceitar que algo tão abstrato e meloso possa salvar a vida de alguém.

Eu disse a senha para a gárgula e entrei. Snape estava só. Graças a Merlin!

"—Severus?" - Não o avistei de imediato.

"—Draco?" – Ele apareceu com a varinha na mão e um frasco cinza na outra. "—O que está fazendo aqui?" – Disse na sua impassibilidade.

"—Meu pai descobriu. Me mandou aqui para reparar meu erro. Tenho que pegar Harry com vida e levar até o Lorde."

"—E o que vai fazer?"

"—Como assim?" – Fiquei meio confuso.

"—Você vai entregá-lo?" – A testa dele estava vincada de preocupação.

"—N-Não... claro que não."

Ele melhorou o rosto. "—Draco. O Potter já está aqui no castelo. Eu não posso mais ficar aqui por muito tempo. O Lorde das trevas está vindo para cá."

"—Quê?!" – Quase caí para trás. Esse era o fim?

"—Isso mesmo." – Ele disse isso colocando a varinha na têmpora e tirando suas memórias. Colocou o conteúdo no frasco. "—Pegue isto." – Estendeu para mim. "—Dê para Potter na primeira oportunidade."

"—Certo." – Confirmei pegando o conteúdo. "—E você?" – Meu coração apertou. Eu sentia que aquilo era uma despedida.

"—Draco você sabe muito bem o que acontecerá comigo." – Ele falou irônico.

"—Severus fuja." – Aconselhei meio amedrontado. Afinal ele era meu padrinho.

"—Impossível Draco. Eu tenho que levar o garoto para ele em segurança. E você sabe o motivo." – Me olhou de um jeito cortante. "—Não se atreva a falhar."

"—Eu não quero viver sem Harry." – Choraminguei.

"—Draco, não é hora de ser egoísta. Nem tudo é como queremos e Potter, como aquele altruísmos grifinório dele, nunca permitiria a hipótese de fugir."

Baixei as vistas. Era uma verdade pura e incontestável. Aquele idiota!

Bam!

Ouvimos o baque forte no castelo, de longe eu via os Comensais quererem entrar e os professores Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwick protegerem o castelo com magias poderosas.

"—Não tenho mais tempo." – Snape disse apressado se dirigindo a janela. "—Veja minhas memórias primeiro, você merece e depois as passe para Potter."

"—Certo. Adeus professor."

Ele deu um meio sorriso presunçoso e pulou pela janela.

Encaminhei-me para a penseira com cara de poucos amigos. Eu estava nervoso, como sempre, mas era hora de agir. Mostraria para todos que Draco Malfoy não era sinônimo e covardia ou medo.

**HARRY**

Ouvi as palavras de Tom Riddle do lado de fora da escola através de um _sonorus_.

"_Sei que estão se preparando para lutar."_

Alguns alunos gritaram de terror.

"_Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Seria um desperdício de sangue mágico."_

Fez-se silêncio alguns minutos.

"_Entreguem-me o garoto. E ninguém sai ferido. Ofereçam-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados."_ – Continuou Voldemort. _"Terão até meia noite."_

Hogwarts estava começando a ser evacuada. Só os maiores de idade que queria lutar permaneceram no Castelo. Eu saí como um louco em disparada pelo castelo. Conversei com o barão Sangrento, com Nick Quase Sem Cabeça e depois com a Mulher Cinzenta, que na realidade era filha da fundadora da Corvinal.

Ela me contou toda a sua história até chegar onde ela escondeu o maldito diadema. Eu 'pacientemente sem tempo' escutei tudo. Eu a ouvia sem muito interesse. Acho que o 'jeito Malfoy' é contagioso.

Descobri que o diadema estava na Sala Precisa, lugar em que eu sempre costumava me refugiar. Que ironia. Segui para lá correndo. Faltavam poucos minutos. Nesse meio tempo a escola foi evacuada, os professores protegiam a escola, e Voldemort estava lá, em algum lugar muito próximo.

Saia correndo em disparada para a sala. Não sem antes encontrar um irritado Aberforth reclamando que todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam saindo pelo bar dele. Eu procurava Ron e Mione, mas eles simplesmente tinham desaparecido há tempos. Contudo só foi pensar neles e os avistei com uma expressão que unia os sentimentos de alivio e fúria.

Ambos estavam com vassouras nas mãos e objetos pontudos, amarelados e sujos.

"—O que é isso? Onde você se meteram?" – Reclamei.

"—Câmara Secreta." – Disse um Ron todo orgulhoso. "—Veneno de Basilísco." – Informou.

"—Camar-... O quê?" – Eu continuava sem entender.

Eles me explicaram que pegaram o veneno para destruir as horcruxes e destruíram todas que estavam em nosso poder até mesmo a taça.

Ouve um murmúrio. Quando chegamos à porta da Sala Precisa. Tonks procurava por Lupin, Aberforth ainda grita, Gina estava meio histérica, tinha uma correria muito grande. Pedi que Gina saísse para que eu pudesse entrar.

'_Preciso de um lugar onde se esconde tudo'_. – Pensei.

Então nós três entramos pelo vão da sala que estava abarrotada de objetos. Hunf! Voldemort nunca imaginou que qualquer um fosse entrar.

"—_**Accio diadema**_!" – Gritou Hermione, mas nada aconteceu. Também, seria fácil demais.

"—Vamos nos separar é mais prático." – Sugeri e os dois acataram. "—Em algum lugar..." – Falei vasculhando o lugar com os olhos e me embrenhando naquele mundo de objetos. Então eu avistei. Lá estava o armário velho com um busto bolorento com uma tiara desbotada sobre a cabeça. O diadema!

"—Parado Potter!" – Eu reconheci a voz. Aliviado virei o corpo e lá estava Draco entre Crabbe e Goyle com uma cara ufana. Ele estava estranho, como o velho Malfoy que eu conheci.

Meu sorriso se desfez.

Draco estava com outra varinha, de braços cruzados sendo imitado pelos dois armários amigos dele. "—É minha varinha que você está segurando Potter." – Por que raios ele me chamava de Potter? E por que ele falava da varinha dele se ele praticamente implorou para que eu a tomasse?

"—Não é mais." – Retruquei com amargura visível na voz. "—Ganhou, guardou, Malfoy." – Fiz questão de pronunciar seu sobrenome. "—E você está com outra não está?"

"—Essa é da minha mãe." – Ele falou meio confuso.

Eu ri. Nem sei o motivo, aquela situação não tinha graça nenhuma. "—O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy?" – Perguntei.

"—Que pergunta mais imbecil Potter, é claro que é pra levar você para o Lorde das Trevas." – Cuspiu.

Senti uma pontada grande no meu peito em ouvir isso. Será que foi tudo uma mentira ou aquela situação é que era uma mentira? Ele finge tão bem que eu nunca sei.

"—Vamos logo com isso, Draco." – Gritou um impaciente Crabbe. "—Quero minha recompensa."

"—Vocês ficaram por quê?" – Perguntei.

"—Para pegar você e levar até ele. Decidimos isso." – Draco falou como se estivesse falando sobre algum assunto banal.

"—Como vocês encontraram?" – Eu tentava jogar conversa fora para eles se distraírem.

"—Ahh! Deixe de enrolar Potter, você sabe que eu vivia aqui." – Disse o loiro meio impaciente.

A briga que se seguiu foi teatral. Crabbe tentou desmoronar a sala, Rony começou a gritar do outro lado querendo explicações minhas. Draco gritava com Crabbe para não derrubar nada, pois enterraria o diadema. O outro nem dava confiança, Malfoy estava visivelmente irritado com a burrice dos dois colegas que começaram a discutir a posição inferior dos Malfoy naquela guerra. Os dois armários tentaram me jogar uma cruciatus, mas me desviei, Draco berrava alguma coisas para que os dois imbecis não me matassem.

Ele ainda estava do meu lado. Só dramatizava sem eu saber o porquê.

Crabbe tentou matar Hermione e então Draco mandou aquela sua máscara para bem longe.

"—_**Expeliarmus.**_" – Malfoy gritou em rumo de Crabbe que lhe olhou espantado antes de ser atingido.

Goyle empurrou o loiro que com o baque deixou a varinha cair. "—O que está fazendo seu traidor?" – Vociferou para o meu loiro.

"—Ficando do lado certo seu imbecil!" – E virou-se indo procurar a varinha de sua mãe. Mas eu sabia tanto quanto ele que era inútil achar algo ali.

"—_**Estupefaça**_." – Ron gritou em direção a Goyle quando ele fez alusão de atacar Malfoy pelas costas. Mal pude acreditar no que meus olhos viam.

Crabbe lançou um feitiço que eu achei muito poderoso para alguém tão retardado. Era um fogo infernal que se transformava em várias figuras mitológicas.

"—_**Aguamenti**_." – Berrei, mas não era o suficiente para as chamas que saíam da ponta da varinha de Crabbe. "—CORRAM!" – Gritei.

Draco agarrou Goyle que estava desmaiado. Tentava puxá-lo para um lugar mais seguro.

"—O que faremos?" – Hermione indagava nervosamente.

"—Aqui." – Peguei duas vassouras dando uma para Rony que acomodou Mione atrás de si.

Eu subi. "—Vem!" – Gritei para Draco estendendo a mão.

Ele subiu sem hesitar me apertando com força com a mão esquerda enquanto tentava inutilmente segurar o colega de casa com a direita, mas o Goyle era pesado demais e sua mão escorregou.

Alcei vôo para o teto.

"—Ali." – Draco gritou no pé do meu ouvido apontando para a saída.

Mas eu dei a volta para baixo.

"—O que está fazendo seu retardado? A porta é para o outro lado!" – Ele berrou.

"—O diadema." – Expliquei.

"—Vamos logo com isso então. EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!!!" – Gritou meu loirinho desaforado quando uma grande quimera de fogo nos seguia com todo o furor descontrolado. Ele me apertou com tanta força que achei que fosse quebrar meus ossos.

Vi o diadema caindo em direção ao chão, parecia cair em câmera lenta, me lembrei quando eu pegava o pomo de ouro. Tão fácil... E depois fomos para a saída.

Ron voltou para pegar Crabbe.

"—C-Crabbe." – Draco engasgou se ajoelhando perto deste quando já tínhamos saído da sala que estava em chamas.

"—Ele está morto." – Ron informou ríspido.

E eu o cutuquei com o cotovelo nas costelas.

Mas Malfoy não deu ouvidos, continuava a sacudir o corpo do outro em desespero.

Eu o toquei no ombro delicadamente. "—Vamos Draco. Ele se foi." – Disse carinhosamente.

Ele se virou para mim tentando se recompor. Eu sei que ele tentava se fazer de durão por causa do seu orgulho besta, mas não surtiu muito efeito ali. Parecia uma criança abandonada. Pelo menos _eu_ o via assim. Levantou-se e me abraçou envolvendo seus braços no meu pescoço.

Eu o correspondi prontamente o enlaçando pela cintura. Não fiquei constrangido por fazer isso na frente de Rony e Hermione. Eu me sentia melhor quando estava perto dele até mesmo quando brigávamos. Virei-me olhando para o lugar onde meus amigos estavam e para a minha surpresa eles estavam se agarrando perto da parede nos maiores beijos.

Draco deu um riso torto olhando na mesma direção que eu e disse sarcasticamente. "—Você não pode reclamar Harry Potter está quase fazendo o mesmo que eles." – Eu adorava quando ele sorria. "—Queimaria a mão com parafina se estivesse aqui sem mim."

"—Hum... verdade." – Concordei me perguntando onde ele aprendeu aquele ditado trouxa.

Depois de um tempo nos escondemos em uma escadaria escura e fomos destruir o diadema, porém ele havia sido destruído com aquele fogo todo.

"—Harry pegue isto." – Draco falou depois de um tempo me estendendo um frasco cinza.

"—O que é isso?" – Olhei do vidro para ele.

"—Lembranças." – Ele falou meio triste.

"—Draco, Draco você não está pensando em fazer nada de perigoso não, não é?" – O olhei de forma acusadora.

"—Olhe bem para mim Potter." – Me observava com uma cara azeda. "—Tenho cara de me sacrificar pelo mundo bruxo? Esses heroísmos são para o Santo-Potter-grifinório amém! E essas lembranças não são minhas." – Falou ultrajado.

"—De quem são?"

"—Você verá." – Disse enigmático.

"—Tá bem." - Coloquei no bolso. "—É urgente?"

"—É." – Falou olhando para os lados.

"—O que foi?" – Perguntei vendo-o tão irrequieto.

"—Tenho que ir." – Falou, mas foi tarde demais.

Um homem encapuzado e com um máscara parou na nossa frente. "—Venha comigo Potter!" – Disse o homem com a varinha em punho.

Os movimentos do sonserino foram muito rápidos. Ele tomou a varinha da minha mão e disse firmemente. "—_**Imperio**_." – Apontou para o homem que paralisou. "—Vá para o banheiro e mergulhe a cabeça dentro da privada que é o seu lugar." - Expôs afetado.

Vi o homem sair de lá com uma cara que Draco com certeza diria que era de 'paisagem'.

Ron soltou uma risada com gosto. Até Mione achou graça do negócio.

"—Gostei dessa Malfoy." – Falou Rony pra o meu profundo espanto.

"—Veja e aprenda." – Ajeitou o paletó todo vaidoso. "—Harry." – Se virou para mim de uma forma que Ron e Hermione não pudessem ver seu rosto. "—Quando... quando você ver essas lembranças e tiver que fazer o que for... venha falar comigo antes." – Ele estava meio angustiado, falava tão baixo que só eu poderia escutar. "—Eu prometo não te impedir de nada, apenas fale comigo, certo?"

"—Certo." – Estava sem entender, mas acatei.

"—Eu vou indo." – Me deu um selinho e a varinha de volta saindo pelas escadas que davam nas masmorras sem nem olhar para trás.

Sucederam-se tantas cosias. Presenciei cenas bárbaras e a morte de um amigo querido que era difícil de aceitar. Jorge Weasley soterrado. Isso era cruel, mas guerras sempre foram _cruéis_. Só é difícil quando você está dentro delas e é obrigado a presenciar perdas e o fim precoce dos seus amigos.

Então ouvi novamente Voldemort do lado de fora de Hogwarts.

"_Vocês lutaram valorosamente."_ – Disse a voz dele. _"E eu, Lorde Voldemort, sei valorizar isso."_

"_Vocês sofreram baixas pesadas. Se continuarem a resistir, todos morrerão."_

"_Lorde Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que minhas forças se retirem imediatamente do Castelo."_

"_Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que seus amigos morressem em vez de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Encontre-me uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao final desse prazo você não aparecer. Então a batalha recomeçará. E eu participarei, e matarei qualquer um que se coloque no meu caminho. Uma hora."_

Subi pela escadaria da gárgula que me levava para o escritório de Dumbledore. Despejei o liquido na penseira e mergulhei naquelas lembranças.

Eram memórias de Snape.

Descobri tantas coisas tristes, tantos acontecimentos, atos, sentimentos que eu nunca imaginei que existissem nele. Nunca o olhara como um ser humano normal com passado, presente ou futuro. Apenas via a máscara que ele me obrigou a ver e eu não o culpo por isso. Na realidade _eu_ que me senti culpado.

Ele era mestiço, filho de uma família conturbada e pobre. Nutria um sentimento muito bonito pela minha mãe, eles tinham o mesmo _Patrono_, ele amava tanto a minha mãe que seu feitiço protetor era uma corsa igual à de Lílian. E meu pai, na escola, fazia brincadeiras de mau gosto com ele. Será mesmo que ele merecia? Mesmo que fosse o caso, não se justifica praticas como essas. Tenho que admitir que meu pai não foi legal. E depois as coisas que ele teve que se submeter. A imprecisão de ajudar Dumbledore e ser um Comensal da morte. Tanto sofrimento. Então essa foi a vida do Príncipe Mestiço? Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo eu tentaria entender melhor os fatos. Mas já era tarde. _Talvez_ ele já estivesse morto.

E as conversas com Dumbledore... Tudo fazendo sentido. Eles falando sobre o _**meu**_ destino. Isso era tão cruel. Saber qual era a real intenção da profecia. Meu verdadeiro destino. E depois as conversas com Draco o que ele fizera até ali para me ajudar e eu, como um idiota, desconfiando dele. As aulas de Malfoy para conjurar o _Patrono_ para me levar à espada da Grifinória. E o mesmo... O mesmo veado prateado irrompeu pela varinha de Draco. Eu me senti tão feliz. Ele me amava de verdade e eu me perguntei com o quê eu estava na cabeça para não dar credibilidade a isso.

Sinto-me tão patético, tão pequeno. E eu achando que Draco era apenas um mimado egoísta.

Ele me ajudou em cada segundo daquela jornada das horcruxes e eu nem soube de nada, somente agora quando eu notava que em minha missão não havia futuro para mim, apenas um vazio, um nada. Eu não ficaria com Draco, não teríamos uma vida, não moraríamos juntos, não enfrentaríamos qualquer um que se pusesse no nosso caminho, não partilharíamos mais nada... _**Nada**_.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Esse capítulo, na realidade, foi dividido em dois. Pois um único capítulo chegou a 22 páginas. Então optei por cortar, porém ainda ficou um pouco maior do que a média.

Fiquei com peninha do Harry e principalmente do Draco. Que pai ruim que ele tem ¬¬'. Pra quem gosta do Lucius e talvez esteja achando ele indigno para o papel que coloquei: mil perdões. Eu o adoro de paixão, mas esse tipo de coisa acontece. Nem tudo são flores principalmente para Draco Malfoy (_E mais principalmente ainda nesta fic_!) nem que seja pelas mãos do próprio pai. #agarra o Lucius e leva pra casa#

Ahh, eu quero deixar bem claro que o personagem que eu quero dar maior destaque é Draco Malfoy e não Harry Potter, logo eu me empenho mais na construção do seu personagem, me desculpem e entenderão tudo melhor no decorrer desse final de fic :3

_**Atenção**_: Realmente não deu para atualizar Lovely Curse. Motivos? Minha prioridade é Hysteria, estou com uma monografia para fazer e tenho dois Challenges. Obrigada pela compreensão e vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível!

E eu adorei a _imperius _do Draco =p

_E Mais uma vez, obrigado Lady :3_

_**REVIEWS**_ & Kissus.


	10. O desespero de Malfoy

**Capítulo 10:** O Desespero de Malfoy

**BetaReader: **Lady T

* * *

_**Nós estamos fora de vista?**_

_**Ou será que nosso mundo está desmoronando?**_

_**Será que descobriram nosso esconderijo?**_

_**Será esse nosso último abraço?**_

_**Resistence - Muse**_

**HARRY**

_Ele me ajudou em cada segundo daquela jornada das horcruxes e eu nem soube de nada, somente agora quando eu notava que em minha missão não havia futuro para mim, apenas um vazio, um nada. Eu não ficaria com Draco, não teríamos uma vida, não moraríamos juntos, não enfrentaríamos qualquer um que se pusesse no nosso caminho, não partilharíamos mais nada... __**Nada**__._

Deitei-me no chão, com o rosto virado para o tapete. Eu, O garoto que sobreviveu, tinha que morrer. Eu chorei, derramei toda a minha angustia. Ali. Sozinho. Como tinha de ser. Me entregar ao carrasco para a morte. Era tão duro compreender que eu tinha que perder a vida. Doeria muito? Uma das maiores coisas que me motivaram foi o instinto de sobrevivência. _Sobreviver_ para comemorar com meus amigos, _sobreviver_ para ter uma vida tranqüila, _sobreviver_ para ver o novo mundo bruxo tentar nascer, _sobreviver_ para ter uma vida ao lado de Draco. E agora? Tudo perdido em um nada, em uma morte certa e irrevogável.

As lágrimas desciam dos meus olhos e molhavam os meus óculos eu o retirei jogando para o lado. Meu desejo de viver lutando com o meu dever de perder a vida. Senti alguém me abraçar carinhosamente pelas costas. Eu não precisava nem me virar para saber quem era.

Draco. Ajoelhado perto de mim.

Eu me virei e o abracei.

Ficamos um bom tempo apenas abraçados, calados. Ele era o único que teria uma despedida, pelo menos ele. Não falávamos nada. Palavras não eram necessárias enquanto o silencio dizia tudo.

Então eu o fitei. Ele estava tão abatido. Talvez mais que eu. Ele tentava conter suas lágrimas, eu via medo por suas íris prateadas. Medo da solidão? Eu não sei.

Mas eu igualmente estava com temor.

"—Medo de morrer Harry?" – Ele perguntou tentando parecer controlado.

"—Medo de ficar sem você." – Admiti tristemente.

"—Você sempre me terá seu grande idiota." – Engoliu em seco.

"—Não precisa tentar ser forte na minha frente, Draco." – Expus.

Ele nada disse. Tinha medo de falar alguma coisa e desmoronar?

Eu toquei o meu dedo um pouco abaixo de seu olho esquerdo onde uma lágrima tentava escapar de forma marota. "—Se quiser chorar chore, você é livre."

"—Pare com isso Potter, eu não gosto dessas suas melosidades." – Ele começou a afagar meus cabelos tinha um olhar meio que de devoção. Ele engoliu novamente em seco. "—Harry."

"—Sim?"

Ele ainda olhava meus cabelos, não me mirava nos olhos. "—Eu... eu quero ir com você." – O tom era baixo e forçosamente controlado.

"—Não!" – Falei categórico. "—Por que Draco? É perigoso. Seu pai pode descobrir." – Disse de forma mais doce.

"—Tarde demais." – Disse amargamente, agora sim observando meu olhar. "—Ele já sabe." – Eu não queria nem imaginar o que Lucius fez a Draco quando descobriu.

"—Você pode me levar talvez eles te perdoem."

"—Não... eu quero ir para ficar do seu lado." – O loiro parecia meio distante. Eu fiquei um pouco receoso. Parece que ele queria morrer, afinal isso era quase um suicídio declarado.

"—Tá, mas você vai comigo na Capa de Invisibilidade." – Assim era mais seguro, só esperava que ele não cometesse uma loucura.

"—Certo."

"—Então vamos. Não quero despedidas."

Ele acenou com a cabeça levantando-se.

Fiz o mesmo. E me dirigi até a porta.

De supetão ele me puxou e me deu um beijo, deixando-me sem fôlego. Sentia sua língua urgente se enroscar na minha, suas mãos vagarem meu corpo para gravar cada pedacinho meu, seus pulmões quase não se agüentavam sem ar, mas ele não parava. Apertava-me contra seu corpo esbelto. Ele era tão quente.

Eu retribuía. Eu não queria jamais perder aquelas sensações, o sabor, o cheiro, o gosto. Se existisse algo além da morte eu queria passar isso sentindo o quanto foi bom estar ao lado dele. Nem que fossem apenas lembranças. Eu queria sentir mais daquele prazer.

Ele me soltou. O rosto vermelho. Ofegante. Lindo.

Eu estava da mesma forma.

**DRACO**

Nós descemos as escadarias do escritório do velhote. Andamos pelos corredores, tudo muito deserto que dava até um pouco de receio. Senti-me meio que um fantasma e acho que Harry também sentia isso.

Harry entregou a Capa para que eu segurasse. Ele ficou meio receoso quando olhou para o chão do Salão Principal e viu os corpos de seus amigos: Fred e Percy Weasley e de minha tia Tonks.

Olhei para Potter que observava fixamente os corpos sem vida. Ele respirou fundo fechando os olhos demorando um pouco mais para abri-los. "—Vamos." – Ele estava olhando as coisas de uma forma diferente. Tentava sentir as coisas talvez. Respirava mais fundo, olhava para cada canto do castelo, pegava nas paredes, tentava sentir tudo o possível. Viver. Afinal ele logo se privaria daquilo tudo.

Eu peguei em sua mão apertando um pouco. "—Você não está só." – Me senti um idiota falando aquilo, mas parece que ele gostou, pois me deu um meio sorriso. Eu não acredito que vou ficar sem isso.

"—Harry!" – O Longbotton subia as escadas enquanto nós descíamos por ela para o lado de fora.

"—Oi." – O cicatriz respondeu meio sem ânimo. Aquilo já estava ficando chato, mas eu não podia culpá-lo e, além disso, até eu estava triste. E como não ficaria?

"—O que vocês estão fazendo por aí sozinhos?" – Ele perguntou.

"—Pensando melhor aqui no nosso plano." – Harry estava tão distante que dava medo.

"—Plano?"

"—Sim. Para sabotar você-sabe-quem." – Eu falei. Sabia que a animação de Harry não estava muito boa naquela hora.

"—Neville." – Potter falou meio apressado. Parecia lembrar-se de algo.

"—Sim?"

"—Olha, num tem aquela cobra do Voldemort?"

"—Sei. O que é que tem?" – Ele parecia confuso. Mas quando é que ele não está?

"—Me promete uma coisa." – Harry olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele segurando seus ombros. Estava tão sério que dava arrepios. "—Quando a vir e puder matá-la faça isso, por favor."

"—É importante?" – Longbotton perguntou.

"—Se ele está pedindo." – Eu ironizei. Cada pergunta que esses grifinórios fazem...

"—Está bem." – Ele ignorou minha ansiedade.

"—Rony e Hermione sabem disso, mas caso eles não... bom, você vai fazer mesmo?" – Harry parecia preocupado com aquela questão. Provavelmente a cobra era a penúltima horcruxe, já que ele próprio era a última.

"—Certo Harry." – Longbotton riu. "—Mas você não está pensando em se entregar não, está?" – Ele tinha censura em seu olhar.

"—Claro que não." – Estava óbvio naquela cara rachada que era a mais pura e cínica mentira, mas acho que só era evidente para mim.

"—Bom, eu vou ajudar a recolher o resto dos mortos." – Neville Longbotton se distanciou sem saber que seria a ultima vez que veria o amigo vivo.

"—Vamos." – Ele me puxou pela mão que ainda o segurava.

Eu o forcei a ficar.

Ele se virou confuso com o olhar indagador.

"—Harry, você não precisa se sacrificar. Todos aqui lutariam pelo Santo Potter. Fique." – Eu admito. O egoísmo me movia, mas o que outra pessoa faria no meu lugar? Deixaria a pessoa mais importante de sua vida se entregar de bom grado para o carrasco?

"—Nem repita isso Malfoy." – Ele estava em um misto de violação e ultraje. "—Você acha que eu gosto da noticia de que várias pessoas que amo estão morrendo por minha culpa? Acha que me sinto bem sabendo que mais podem morrer? Eu estou fazendo isso para que meus amigos e você possam viver e serem felizes."

"—Em que mundo você acha, Harry Potter, que eu serei feliz sem você, hã?" – Sibilei raivoso.

"—Eu não quero brigar Draco. Não hoje. Não agora." – Na realidade não seria em momento algum.

"—Então esse é ofim?" – Eu o questionei com visível desespero.

"—Sim. É."

Andamos pela floresta proibida em silencio, mas ainda de mãos dadas. À medida que o local se aproximava, pois seguíamos dois comensais, Harry apertava com mais força minha mão. Foi nessa hora que ele tirou um pomo de ouro das vestes. A pequena bolinha amarela se partiu revelando uma pedra negra, meio brilhosa.

Pensei lembrando onde eu tinha visto uma parecida. Em algum livro.

Harry devia ter visto minha confusão, pois ele falou olhando minha testa vincada. "—Uma das três Relíquias." – Sussurrou.

"—A Pedra da Ressurreição." – Eu admirei com os olhos brilhando. "—Harry, você pode voltar."

"—Não Draco não é mesma coisa. Nunca ficaríamos juntos de verdade."

"—E você acha que eu ligo?" – Que diabos era aquilo? Ele não queria ficar junto de mim? "—Eu só quero ficar perto de você."

Ele me olhou como se _eu _estivesse ensandecido. "—Não. Você vai sofrer." – E de repente seu olhar estava pesaroso. "—Me prometa." – Exigiu sério, mas com uma expressão doce.

"—O quê?"

"—Que não usará a pedra."

"—Eu não posso." – Balancei a cabeça de forma negativa. Eu sentia dor. Eu o queria perto. Só isso!

"—Prometa, jure Malfoy!"

Respirei fundo e engoli em seco. "—Está bem." – Minha cara devia estar bem azeda.

Continuamos a seguir os dois homens encapuzados. Harry girou a pedra três vezes na mão. E ficou olhando ao redor com um sorriso bobo.

Eu olhei em volta e não vi absolutamente nada.

"—Sírius, pai, mãe." – Ele falava maravilhado, mas eu não via nada.

Será que ele já estava passando para o outro lado? Ou ele estava ficando biruta pela tensão? "—Potter?" – Arrisquei, mas ele me ignorou.

"—Dói?" – Ele perguntou a alguém invisível. O que quer que o 'fantasma' tenha dito ele suspirou aliviado.

Passou quase todo o caminho conversando com essas pessoas. Eu já estava todo nervoso por causa do que estava prestes a acontecer, porém aquilo já mexia com mortos já bem mortos e eu não estava gostando nem um pouco. Uns minutos depois ele disse adeus.

"—Dá pra me explicar?" – Provavelmente minha cara estava lívida, pois ele, apesar de tudo, me olhou divertido.

"—A Pedra, esqueceu? Eu vi meu pai, minha mãe e Sírius. Eles me ajudaram."

"—Hum." – Respondi ainda amedrontado.

"—Medroso." – Falou quase ladino.

"—Não sou não. Sou apenas precavido."

Chegamos lá. Uma clareira. A silhueta do Lorde das Trevas era bem visível. Avistei meu pai, tia Bella, minha mãe e todo o resto dos Comensais. Mas a cobra não estava lá.

"—Harry, cadê a cobra?"

"—Eu não sei." – Ele falou confuso.

Ficamos por um momento meio taciturnos.

"—Este é o fim." – Ele me abraçou forte quebrando a falta de som. "—Eu te amo Draco."

"—Eu sei seu idiota." – Será que nem em uma hora dessas saía algo romântico? Contudo eu me forcei. "—Eu também te amo, seu idiota suicida." – Corei. Que ridículo.

Nos beijamos. Um beijo calmo, sem desesperos, os lábios mal se tocavam, nos acarinhávamos um no nariz do outro. Senti-me um tolo. Mas o tolodele e somente _dele_.

"—O pior é que eu não posso lutar. Apenas torcer para que Voldemort me mate." – Potter era tão forte. Ele olhou no relógio. Era uma hora em ponto. Nos abraçamos. Dessa vez sem muito carinho. Percebi o seu coração quase saltar costelas afora.

Oh Merlin! Ele nem tinha uma varinha em punho.

Nessa hora o Lorde das Trevas falava. "—Ele não veio. Pensei que ele viesse." – A voz do Lorde era fria e aguda.

Harry aproveitou a deixa saindo de debaixo da Capa. "—Não se enganou." – Potter parecia meio fraco por que a Pedra da Ressurreição escorreu entre seus dedos e se escondeu na grama.

Os Comensais se levantaram, outros gritaram em brados, O Lorde das Trevas o fitava com seus olhos venenos e horripilantes e meu pai se aproximou perigosamente de seu adorado Lorde.

Só o que separava os dois era uma fogueira, mas o que meu pai estava fazendo? Ele chegara próximo do 'Cobra' e falou algo bem baixo, impossível que eu ouvisse.

Eu os olhava fixamente. Não conseguia piscar. Estava paralisado de medo, angustia e tantos outros sentimentos que protestavam para que eu carregasse Harry dali.

O Lorde das Trevas fez um aceno de cabeça para o meu pai. "—Lucius," – Disse autoritário. "—agora o prazer é todo seu e meu também." – E sorriu por aquelas fendas que eram para ser sua boca.

Meu pai se precipitou para frente de você-sabe-quem e urrou em direção a Potter. "—_**Avada Kedavra**_!"

Eu não sabia que podia ficar mais petrificado do que já estava. E a minha fala parecia ter fugido para bem longe. Meu coração estava em disparada como um galope de um cavalo corredor.

Um jorro de luz verde cortou o ar e com um baque o corpo de Harry caiu sem vida. Ele não lutou, nem teve chance, morreu pelas mãos erradas. O que aconteceria?

Os outros comensais pareciam não entender absolutamente nada. Lucius sorria, mas não mais que o Lorde.

Tom Riddle se aproximou do corpo de Harry e pronunciou um feitiço em ofidioglossia. Senti o ar pesar, uma espécie de manto negro envolveu ambos. Por um momento eu não pude enxergar nada e então eu vi. A pior cena que eu já vira em toda a minha existência. Machucava meu coração. _Machucava meus olhos._

E lá estava Voldemort em seu corpo de cobra caído imóvel no chão e Harry de pé ao seu lado.

Precipitei-me rapidamente, ainda esperançoso em sua direção e enquanto eu andava a Capa escorregou revelando a minha presença. Minha pulsação era forte, as pernas tremiam, a boca estava seca, os olhos arregalados de pavor, o ar faltava, o coração apertado, mas eu precisava vê-lo, tocá-lo. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Então Potter olhou para mim. E não encontrei mais suas íris esverdeadas. Vi apenas aquelas órbitas medonhas, brilhantes e desvairadas em vermelho sangue de encontro a mim. "—Olá Draco." – Sua voz estava estranhamente fria e terrivelmente aguda esboçada em seu riso debochado. Ele ressurgiu em Harry Potter.

_Para o meu desespero..._

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Capítulo pequeno, mas é só a continuação do capítulo 9. 10 e nove eram apenas um!

Que feio. Eu sempre pensei em o que aconteceria se o Harry fosse a última horcruxe, se o Voldemort ficasse sem corpo e se ele, de alguma forma em toda aquela pré-potencia, desse mais valor a profecia. Acho, sinceramente, que a Rowling pensou assim. Talvez seja viagem, talvez esteja muito 'Naruto-Kyube' ou muito 'Supernatural', mas esse é o meu ponto de vista.

Eu sei também que vocês devem estar com uma raiva possessa de mim, mas eu estou tentando fazer um fim que agrade apesar de tudo ^^'' E esse fim REALMENTE PROTEME!

E se vocês acham que não pode ficar pior... Enganam-se. Bom, o próximo capítulo é o último e depois temos o epílogo, mas eu já sinto saudades. Já está feito, betado (_Obrigado Lady T pela velocidade com que você betou tudo_ _e por perder seu tempo comigo *-*)_ Mas não esqueçam... reviews... ou então... neca de fim :3 hahahaha

_**REVIEWs**_ (_Só não vale xingar a mãe!_) & Kissus.


	11. Renascimento

**Capítulo 11:** Renascimento

**BetaReader: **Antonomásia (_Mas pra mim vai ficar sempre __**Lady T**_.)

**Atenção:** Esse capítulo, mais do que os passados, faz jus à classificação **NC-17** (**M**) em _todos_ os aspectos, então... Preparem-se!

* * *

_**Eu quero reconciliar a violência em seu coração**_

_**Eu quero reconhecer que sua beleza não é só uma máscara**_

_**Eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado**_

_**Eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos em seu coração.**_

_**Undisclosed Desires – Muse**_

**DRACO**

_Precipitei-me rapidamente, ainda esperançoso em sua direção e enquanto eu andava a Capa escorregou revelando a minha presença. Minha pulsação era forte, as pernas tremiam, a boca estava seca, meus olhos estavam arregalados de pavor, o ar faltava, o coração apertado, mas eu precisava vê-lo, tocá-lo. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo._

_Então Potter olhou para mim. E não encontrei mais suas íris esverdeadas. Vi apenas aquelas órbitas medonhas, brilhantes e desvairadas em vermelho sangue de encontro a mim. "—Olá Draco." – Sua voz estava estranhamente fria e aguda esboçada em seu riso debochado. Ele ressurgiu em Harry Potter._

_**Para o meu desespero...**_

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Meus joelhos falharam e caí, sucumbi em desespero, eu não sabia o que fazer. Olhei ao redor. Minha mãe era o retrato fiel do desespero, talvez com medo do que Voldemort fizesse comigo. Eu agora estava dilacerado por dentro e a mercê do Lorde das Trevas. Os outros Comensais estavam perplexos e sem ação. Eu me negava a olhar para o meu pai, mas meus olhos foram mais rápidos (ou traiçoeiros?), talvez com um resquício de esperança de que ele fosse ser digno da palavra _pai_. Mas para minha total desesperança ele era a representação leal de uma gloriosa vitória, mesmo que significasse passar por cima do próprio filho. Que devoção doentia...

"—O que achou Draco?" – O Lorde se aproximou de mim ameaçadoramente na face de Harry. "—Gostou da minha nova pele?" – Sibilou como uma cobra. "—Meu _renascimento_ foi muito pra você?"

Por Merlin! Onde estava minha voz? Porque esse maldito não pode simplesmente me matar? Eu não agüento mais. Eu não quero ver Harry assim. É um desrespeito para o corpo dele.

"—Desrespeito?" – Ironizou. Ele leu meus pensamentos. Desgraçado.

Com aquela onda macabra que emanava dele, eu não conseguiria bloquear muita coisa.

"—Mas ele não vai ter descanso." – Ele sorriu sinicamente.

Eu não era capaz mais de encará-lo. Ver aquele rosto, que ficava em deleite quando eu o possuía, agora naquela forma tão... deprimente.

"—Deixe-me explicá-lo _querido._" – Zombava.

"—Pra quê o Lorde das Trevas perde tempo dando explicações para mim?" – Não sei de onde tirei forças ou mesmo encontrei a minha voz trêmula para construir uma frase.

A platéia ansiosa e perplexa de Comensais esperava o desfecho daquilo tudo.

Ele sorriu de forma macabra. Sua aura mágica a cada segundo mais forte. "—Você acha que Harry Potter morreu? Não... Ele está aqui em algum lugar sucumbido pelo meu poder. Logo eu posso ver todas as suas memórias tristes e felizes... e advinha que aparece nelas?"

Eu o encarei enojado. Minhas pernas continuavam a tremer, agradeci mentalmente por estar caído. Eu queria vomitar, me sentia fraco e inútil. Maldito! Essa não é a posição de um Malfoy, muito menos a de Harry Potter.

"—Então eu tenho que fazer o amantezinho dele sofrer e vê-lo sofrer também aqui em sua mente." – Ele riu em triunfo, mas continuou. "—Eu já poderia ter suprimido qualquer consciência dele, mas eu quero vê-lo expiar, me ver provando da vitória!"

Deus! Harry não teria nem o merecido descanso dos mortos? Tive ganas de matar aquele desgraçado, mas nunca fui muito corajoso e, embora fosse você-sabe-quem ali, eu não queria machucar o corpo de Potter.

"—Este aqui, senhores." – Se referiu a mim se dirigindo para os que nos observavam. "—Achou que pudesse enganar Lorde Voldemort. Sim! Eis aqui um traidor do sangue." – Apontou pra mim com a Varinha das varinhas. "—Era amante do garoto-que-sobreviveu."

Ouve um burburinho; alguns se cochichavam; outros olhavam fixamente para o maldito ser que roubou o corpo de Potter e alguns riam em triunfo, entre esses Lucius Malfoy.

"—Sim! Ele ajudou Harry Potter a tentar me matar e desvendou uma parte da profecia que eu não tinha dado muita importância, mas meu fiel braço direito." – Apontou para o meu progenitor. "—Lucius me alertou e mostrou-me tudo, inclusive provas de que Severus Snape era um traidor maldito."

Agora eu entendi tudo. A culpa era minha. Eu não fui cuidadoso o suficiente para manter segredo e meu pai, esperto, resolveu ganhar em cima disso.

"—Agora até mesmo esse traidor está morto depois de ter matado Nagini." – Completou com sua voz macabra e fria que não combinava em nada com Harry.

Eu não tinha mais nada. Nada. Eu me perdia no meu desespero. Eu queria sumir dali. Não consegui cumprir a minha parte na profecia e agora? O que seria de minha mãe? Eu só temia por ela, por que a minha vida se foi quando aqueles olhos de esmeralda deixaram de brilhar dando lugar a alguém que nunca se compararia em nada a ele.

"—Agora." – Se aproximou novamente de mim. "—Você vai sofrer pelas mãos de Harry Potter, por ter tentado me enganar e depois morrerá pelas mãos de seu próprio pai."

"—NÃO!" – Minha mãe gritou em desespero. Ajoelhou-se no chão pedindo misericórdia, pedindo que ela ficasse em meu lugar no sofrimento.

"—Cale a boca!" – Lucius esbravejou. "—O Lorde vai fazer o que quiser." – Como ele podia ser assim? E a família? Como fica? Tudo bem, nunca fomos 'A família' de verdade, mas e o sangue, não conta?

O Lorde das Trevas se aproximou de mim novamente. "—Levante-se." – Sua voz finamente doentia ecoou em minha mente, mas eu não conseguia levantar. Eu não queria. "—Levante-se! Lorde Voldemort está mandando! _**Império**_!"

Senti minha mente se estagnar. Meu corpo não obedecia aos meus comandos mentais e entrava num estado de letargia forçada. Era uma sensação boa. Devo admitir. Eu não era mais obrigado a pensar em nada, apenas me perder nos meus pensamentos e no meu mundo particular. Quando vi já estava de pé e não sabia se já queria estar de pé ou não. Apenas obedeci. Sucumbido em minhas vontades.

"—Eis aqui o amante. Vou mostrar a vocês o que se faz com quem não obedece ao Lorde das Trevas." – Isso era humilhante. Não se humilha Draco Malfoy.

"—Maldito!" – Urrei quando ele me amarrou magicamente.

Todos riram ao redor, menos minha mãe. Minha tia Bella que entrara em meu campo de visão olhava tudo aquilo com uma admiração de amante para com Voldemort. Maldita! Como esses imundos ousam zombar de mim? E de Potter? Eu queria morrer ou pelo menos me juntar a Harry, mas ele estava em algum lugar suprimido por aquele ser imundo.

O ódio crescia. E depois foi aquela maldita dor esmagando minhas entranhas. Eu gritava em dor e desespero, alguém jogava uma _cruciatus_ em mim. Eu ouvia risos, falações altas. Minha mente girava, meu corpo doía como se meus ossos estivessem todos trincando e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era gritar enquanto lágrimas de agonia escorriam insolentes por meus cílios cerrados.

**HARRY**

Eu não conseguia discernir nada naquela treva. Estava frio. Uma escuridão esmagava meu corpo. Draco? Alguém? Onde eu estou? Eu não conseguia respirar. Fantasmas obscuros do meu passado me rodeavam.

Agora eu lembrava, fora morto por Lucius Malfoy. O jorro de luz verde. A morte.

Por Merlin! Tomara que Draco tenha ido embora.

_Aqui é tão ruim_.

Eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu abria os olhos eu os fechava e era absolutamente a mesma coisa. Meu coração apertava, doía tanto que eu queria arrancá-lo a unhadas do meu peito; a escuridão queria a cada minuto me tragar. Eu tentava desesperadamente empurrá-la com as mãos. Agora eu sentia uma lama fria, em baixo de mim, começar a se mover. De qualquer forma eu iria sucumbir. E ninguém me salvaria. Que ironia. O salvador do mundo bruxo precisava de ajuda.

Eu me sentia vazio, não conseguia nem lembrar os momentos que eu emeus amigos ou eu e Draco passamos juntos como se tivessem sido roubadas. Eu me sentia violado e sendo arrastado para baixo enquanto uma força maligna ajudava me empurrando de cima.

Mas agora eu via uma fresta de luz... Olhei. Por Merlin! Eu queria ter ficado sem ver.

Voldemort tomara o meu corpo, descobriu Draco e agora o torturava de forma vil. Ele gritava tanto, sofrendo pelas minhas mãos que já não estavam mais sob o meu comando. Isso machucava meus olhos, meus ouvidos, meu corpo, meu interior.

"—_O que acha de sofrer pelas mãos do seu amante, hein?_" – A maldita voz fria de Tom saia da minha boca com prazer.

"—Não!!!" – Gritei, mas a minha voz ecoou no vazio que me engolia cada vez mais.

"—Pare!" – Narcissa gritava para soltarem o filho, Lucius Malfoy não sorria mais como antes, porém ele não tentava ajudar ao filho. Os outros olhavam admirados e perplexos enquanto Draco se retorcia de dor. Ele estava amarrado.

"—_Sabe, Draco. O seu amorzinho está gritando por você. Isso é pra mostrar que amor não trás poder. Nunca trará! O que dá poder é a arte das Trevas._" – Ele dizia exultante e afrouxou as cordas que envolviam Draco.

"—Desgraçado!" – Draco falou caindo no chão cuspindo um pouco de sangue depois de um aceno de varinha de Voldemort em seu corpo. Ele estava visivelmente abatido e fraco.

"—Miserável! Deixe-o em paz." – Gritei, mas ele riu mais.

O meu loiro soluçava. As lágrimas já não caíam mais, em seu rosto só restavam os rastros secos de sofrimento; ele segurava o abdômen, com certeza, dolorido. Contudo se deu mais uma rajada de maldições, _Cruciatus_, _Sectumsempra... _Ele não agüentou e caiu inconsciente no chão com suas roupas rasgadas e sujas de sangue.

Voldemort se aproximou colocando a varinha na têmpora branca e puro-sangue. "—_**Ennervate**_." – Sibilou.

Draco tornou novamente tomando fôlego, gemendo de dor e arregalando os olhos. Suas íris prateadas não brilhavam mais, estavam perdidas em algum lugar distante.

"—_Você vai sofrer muito ainda Draco_." – A voz fria escapava pela minha boca novamente. "—_Onde está Greyback?_" – Falou procurando o lobisomem.

"—Estou aqui. Milorde." – Falou devoto o procurado.

"—_Vou precisar de seus instintos animalescos para usar nessa criatura, se é que você me entende_." – Deu um riso inumano.

"—Deus! Não!" – Não pude reprimir essa exclamação embora já não sentisse mais ar, não conseguisse me mover e apenas me deixar ser engolido por aquele nada. Enquanto Riddle usava meu corpo para a sua ressurreição. Eu não queria que o loiro sofresse mais do que já estava. Aquilo já era apelo, me matar logo de uma vez seria muito melhor do que estar na mente de Voldemort e ver os apelos até mesmo sexuais de suas torturas para empregar em Draco.

"—_Você viverá até a lua cheia já que acho que não sobreviverá ao que vai acontecer_." – Disse arrogante. "—_Amarrem o garoto, vamos para Hogwarts_."

Eu já estava desesperado e sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia se eu me deixava sucumbir mais rápido por aquela escuridão ou presenciava aquilo tudo de olhos arregalados sem perder nem um movimento como se aquilo fosse amenizar a dor dele, saber que eu estava com ele mesmo a distância. Sem poder ajudá-lo.

**DRACO**

Eles me amarraram e me levaram todo o caminho até a escola pelo feitiço de levitação. Havia uma dor enorme em todo o meu corpo. Eu podia sentir duas costelas quebradas. Por Merlin! Nunca pensei que passaria tal vexame. E Harry, é tão doloroso ver a pessoas que mais se ama assim...

Foi deprimente ver os rostos dos alunos perplexos ao ver você-sabe-quem no rosto de Harry Potter com sua arrogância tétrica tentando dominar a todos pelo medo. Uma das coisas que eu aprendi com Harry foi que liderança a base de temor não funciona e nunca funcionará.

Os professores e alunos não se deram por vencidos. Atacaram os Comensais, foi jorros de luzes para todos os lados, estampidos e pessoas caindo feridas, haviam baixas de ambos os lados, mas ninguém se atrevia a machucar Potter. O que fazia Voldemort ficar em vantagem.

Eu tentei me desamarrar lançando um feitiço da varinha que roubei de Goyle que se escondia em minhas vestes. Espero que ele me perdoe por isso lá do mundo dos mortos.

Desamarrei-me e me escondi. "—_**Ferula**_." – Apontei para os meus cortes no tronco para criar bandagens. Pensava em como colocar em prática o plano MAIS IDIOTA que eu tive em toda a minha vida, mas situações desesperadas exigem medidas desesperadas, como o ditado trouxa que Harry me disse uma vez na torre de astronomia. Essa seria a ultima chance. Tudo ou nada. Colocando em cheque algo que pensei da profecia. Ou eu venceria e traria Harry de volta ou morreria. Mas supliquei pra todos os deuses que acontecesse a primeira opção. Eu não queria morrer e nem queria ficar sem Harry. E assim seria pelo meu orgulho Slytherin!

Primeiro avistei o alvo: o próprio Lorde das Trevas parado mais ao fundo. Não lutava com ninguém. Ele tinha uma cara estranha. Tudo bem ele estava no corpo de Harry e bom, geralmente o cicatriz faz umas caras meio medonhas, mas aquilo era diferente. Acho que Harry estava lutando com o Lorde das Trevas com a mente e devia estar sendo difícil, pois o tapado nunca foi bom em oclumência. Eu tentei me aproximar. O medo e o ceticismo me dominando, minhas pernas quase não queriam me obedecer. Eu estava entrando em pânico! Cheguei um pouco mais perto. Ele colocava a mão na cabeça falando coisas que eu não entendia. Aproximei-me mais. Sua voz se alterava visivelmente entre a voz fina e medonha para um rouco grave, a voz de Harry. Tentei ouvir aquela maldita conversa.

"—Você não vai fazer isso Voldemort, não vai mais abusar das pessoas que amo." - Visivelmente aquele era Harry.

"—_Jamais moleque. Eu já o venci. Agora é questão de tempo para suprimir toda essas suas lembranças ridículas e tomar o seu lugar_."

"—NUNCA!" – Harry gritou, mas então pareceu que o Lorde das Trevas retomou o controle e para o meu maior desespero ele me avistou. "—_Então ai está você, Draco Malfoy_." – Falou já com a voz aguda se movendo rapidamente e me pegando pela gola da blusa. "—_Agora você vai morrer_." – Levantou a varinha. "—_**Avada-**_" – Ele titubeou. Os olhos estavam se mesclando em verde e rubro. "—Dra-draco." – Tenho certeza que naquela hora era Harry. "—Fuj-fuja." – Colocou as mãos na cabeça em sinal de confusão.

Aquilo era TÃO estranho.

Eu estava sem palavras além das minhas pernas ainda não me obedecerem, eu estava visivelmente em pânico. Meu desespero veio à tona se misturando com a minha histeria, medo de ficar sem ele. Sem a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. E então uma coragem que eu nem sabia que tinha. Todos esses sentimentos se tornaram outro inominável e em vez de fugir eu o _abracei_. Sacrificando talvez minha existência para ver, nem que fosse de relance o brilho esverdeado do seu olhar. Lembrava dos nossos encontros estrelados na torre de astronomia; de quando fazíamos amor; da raiva que de repente se tornou paixão; da fé que eu tinha nele, pois eu sabia que iríamos vencer, da saudade que eu sentia cada vez que ele estava longe; de tudo que eu fiz para encontrá-lo novamente e do Patrono. A lembrança do mesmo cervo irrompendo da minha varinha demonstrando que o que tínhamos um para com o outro era simplesmente amor. Acho que o tempo todo era isso que Snape queria mostrar: _Amor_. Quem diria. Um sentimento abstrato, fugaz, às vezes traiçoeiro, às vezes platônico, mas também simples; forte e quente, como os braços dele quando rodeavam a minha cintura e sussurrava no meu ouvido pieguices. Nunca imaginei que eu, Draco Malfoy, fosse aprender tanto com Harry Potter, mas aprendi e esperava que aquilo por mais irreal que fosse me servisse de alguma coisa. Nem percebi que uma lágrima ladina rolava de meus olhos fechados e que o corpo de Harry estava retesado.

Uma aura mágica e forte rodeou Potter com tanta violência que meu corpo foi arremessado contra a parede. Ele levitou no ar, seus olhos se fecharam.

Seria seu fim? _Sua morte_? Ohh Merlin, o que foi que EU fiz? Por quê? Por que não deu certo? Por que eu não tive forças o suficiente para salvar Harry? Tenho plena consciência que o meu sentimento é o mais verdadeiro e intenso que existe. Ele é a pessoa que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida. Que DROGA! Eu não consegui. Harry volte pra mim. _Por favor_.

O corpo balançava no ar de um lado para o outro como se duas forças o puxassem para lados opostos.

"—HARRY!" – Eu gritava como um louco. Nem sabia por que motivos eu fazia aquilo, mas eu gritava desesperadamente. Por que a única arma que eu tinha contra Voldemort era os meus benditos ataques histéricos para tentar acordar aquele testa rachada e fazê-lo saber o quanto eu precisava dele. Que eu o queria vivo. Que eu queria que tudo desse certo pra nós dois no final.

**HARRY**

Depois que Draco me abraçou eu pude ler suas lembranças, elas me puxavam lá de baixo em direção a alguma luz cálida. Brilhava tanto. Era prateada. Igual aos seus olhos. Por fim eu estava sendo salvo por um garoto que há quase um ano atrás eu chamava de inimigo e por um sentimento que esse mesmo garoto não acreditava que pudesse salvar o mundo bruxo, me salvar.

_Amor._

Apenas isso me fazia subjugar a mente de Voldemort. E sumi em um turbilhão perdendo meus sentidos...

Quando acordei me vi em uma sala ampla e limpa com vitrais, o sol lá fora parecia ser da manhã porque a quentura era aconchegante. Eu parecia estar em alguma catedral de estilo neogótico. Não tinha ninguém ali nem mesmo cadeiras, talvez _nem eu_ estivesse.

Comecei a andar procurando a porta. Os únicos barulhos que escutava era o somdos meus passos e de um choro contido em algum canto.

Procurei para saber de onde vinha. Vi o salão se reinventar novamente. A sala ficou mais ampla, o teto ficou de vidro. Olhei para cima. As nuvens passavam mais apressadamente do que deveriam. Observei por várias horas, talvez minutos, segundos... Eu realmente não soube dizer. Parecia que o tempo ali se passava de maneira muito diferente. O Sol estava ficando alto, mas seu calor ainda era reconfortante. Foi aí que dei conta que as lamúrias continuavam e agora mais altas. Procurei e avistei.

Tive a visão de uma criatura pequena, feia, seu corpo parecia ter sido carbonizado há muito tempo porque já tinha criado cascas de feridas, a criatura estava com muito medo, medo da claridade, medo de mim, pois quanto mais eu chegava perto, apesar da repugnância que eu estava sentindo, ela se encolhia. Ela tinha um olhar tão negro que mal se via a parte branca dos olhos. Tinha nas vistas um misto de medo e raiva.

Mas mesmo assim tentei de alguma forma consolar aquela criatura que continuava a produzir ruídos. Eu sentia muita pena.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente a criatura quis me morder, seus dentes eram afiados e sujos. Produzia ruídos esganiçados e o mais incrível. Estava com uma varinha. O ser, pois eu não saberia dizer de que sexo era aquilo, apontava a varinha para mim ameaçadoramente. E me jogando um feitiço não verbal me atirou no chão com uma dor insuportável se apossando do meu corpo: _Cruciatus_.

A pena que eu sentia daquela coisa feia foi para os ares, me concentrei em algo que não me desse dor, mas quanto mais eu tentava mais forte aquele ser horrendo ficava. Seus olhos de repente estavam vermelhos: Voldemort novamente. Só que agora eu era dono dos meus atos, ele não tinha controle sobre o meu corpo, eu poderia SIM! Vencê-lo. Graças a Draco.

Tentei me levantar. Eu escutava alguém me chamar em algum lugar, mas eu não saberia dizer onde. O som vinha de todos os lugares ou somente na minha cabeça? Mas de alguma maneira aquela voz me deu forças. Levantei-me com dificuldade, ergui a varinha de Draco em punho e ainda sob o efeito da maldição gritei. "—_**Protego**_." – A dor cessou, a criatura foi alguns passos para trás meio contrariada.

E gritou em um som estridente e agudo. "—_**Avada Kedavra**_." – Voldemort, ou os restos dele parecia se deleitar com aquelas duas palavras.

Mas ao mesmo tempo conjurei. "—_**Expelliarmus**_." – Urrei na direção daquele ser. Eu iria mostrar que Harry Potter não é apenas um garotinho indefeso.

O jorro vermelho da minha varinha se chocou com o verde da outra. Ficamos assim por longos dois segundos. Voldemort estava visivelmente fraco, por que ele nunca me venceria na minha própria mente. Não páreo a páreo. Então a criatura em vez de tombar sem vida se dissolveu em pó. Enquanto eu fiquei parado incrédulo que tivesse mesmo ganhado. Em vez de raiva eu sentia era pena daquela criatura imunda. Tudo bem, também tinha raiva, Voldemort era um ser ridículo que merecia a morte e a tortura. Afinal ele matou meus pais! Mas não sei...

"—Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer." – Soou em meus ouvidos uma voz calma e aconchegante. Alvo Dumbledore.

Virei-me apenas para constatar.

Ele estava de pé com vestes azul-marinho. E me observava alegre e aprumado através daqueles óculos meia-lua. Parecia alguns anos mais novo. "—Olá Harry. Você conseguiu." – Se aproximou de mim.

"—Você não está morto?" – Eu não sabia em quê **não** acreditar, não sabia se não acreditava por ter Dumbledore na minha frente ou por ter finalmente liquidado com Voldemort, mas na realidade ele se acabou sozinho assim que resolveu usar as Artes das Trevas.

"—Sim... estou." – Falou sem rodeios ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

A conversa foi longa. Ele me explicou a profecia, de mim como o Senhor da morte por possuir as três Relíquias e onde Draco Malfoy se incluía na predição. Então foi realmente a conclusão que eu cheguei antes: _Amor_. Draco me salvaria com o amor, foi por isso que os pensamentos do Lorde das Trevas não faziam efeito em mim quando Draco me abraçava. Eu fui o menino que sobrevivi duas vezes e todas as duas por pessoas que me amavam. Eu sempre tive a fama, mas quem realmente salvara o mundo bruxo fora Draco e não eu, pelo seu amor agoistamente grande. Um jeito bem Malfoy-sonserino de ser. Ele querendo não ficar sem mim acabou fazendo tudo dar certo. Ainda bem que ele se tocou. Ou tudo foi um fadado acidente. Isso não importa.

Dumbledore elogiava o meu loirinho por sua coragem de agir e principalmente pela sua perspicácia, se sacrificando para poder me ver. Elogiou a mim também por não me deixar sucumbir por completo em minha mente e pela minha coragem no final. Falou que Voldemort no fim ficou apenas o que ele realmente era: uma criatura _pequena_ que tinha medo da morte, medrosa e infeliz, por não conhecer sentimentos maiores e melhores do que o terror. Falou-me sobre Grindelwald, as perspectivas de um mundo melhor compartilhado pelos dois e o romance de ambos na adolescência.

Corei nessa ultima parte. Antes eu reclamava que Dumbledore nunca me contou nada e, agora que ele relatava, eu tinha dúvidas se queria mesmo saber.

Depois de um longo tempo de conversa que eu não soube dizer se foram minutos ou anos eu indaguei: "—Professor, eu estou morto?"

"—Você quer voltar Harry?"

"—O senhor quer que eu volte? Não vai ficar sozinho. Sei lá."

"—Não tenha piedade dos mortos Harry, e sim dos vivos e principalmente daqueles que não tem amor." – Deu um meio sorriso, me encarava como uma criança de oito anos que acabara de fazer uma travessura. "—E acho que alguém está chamando por você." – E piscou o olho.

Eu me levantei embora não soubesse para onde ficava a saída. "—Isso é real?" – Perguntei em dúvida. "—Ou está acontecendo apenas na minha mente?"

"—Claro que está acontecendo em sua mente, Harry, mas por que isto significaria que não é real?"

E antes que eu respondesse me vi envolto em uma névoa branca e espessa.

**DRACO**

"—_Ohh Merlin_!" – Abaixei um pouco a voz ao ver o corpo de Potter que levitava cair, mas antes que se machucasse no solo eu o apanhei, meio dolorido por causa dos ferimentos. Potter me deve todos os milhões de Gringotes em favores. E eu vou cobrar TODOS. Mas fico feliz que eu posso cobrar cada um deles.

Eu sei que de tanto eu fazer escândalo e por o cicatriz fazer aquele show de vôo sem vassoura todos agora tinham as atenções viradas para nós dois.

Notei que minha mãe estava perto de mim, mas eu não saberia dizer desde quando ela estava lá. Meu pai ainda estava lutando e ao lado dos Comensais.

Harry abriu os olhos meio atordoado. Com aqueles seus olhos verdes. Desgraçado! Me fazendo maluco em preocupação. Vai pagar por deixar Draco Malfoy assim.

Eu o abracei forte fazendo minhas feridas doloridas arderem, mas não liguei. Pela primeira vez na vida eu me sentia feliz. "—Potter seu idiota." – E o beijei calorosamente. Não ligando para a multidão de professores, alunos e Comensais ali presentes.

Ele gemeu do dor, mas retribuiu calorosamente. Eu tinha tantas saudades que parecia que eu ia explodir. Quando tudo isso passasse eu iria me vingar de Harry por tamanha humilhação! Esse maldito testa rachada inútil. _Mas o __**meu **__maldito testa rachada inútil_!

Separamos o beijo depois de ouvir um pigarro da professora McGonagall. Reparando melhor eu pude ver que todos os partidários de Voldemort estavam subjugados, pude ver minha tia bela caída no chão sem vida. Bem feito pra aquela mandona desvairada. E para minha euforia o professor Snape estava todo ferido, maltratado, mas vivo sendo cuidado por uma madame Pomfrey totalmente louca gritando para que o professor Lupin o deixasse descansar, pois ele iria sobreviver.

Assim que alguns alunos que pertenceram a Armada de Dumbledore constataram que Harry estava vivo soltaram brados. Era uma gritaria geral, todos se abraçavam e diziam 'parabéns Harry' e davam tapinhas nas costas dele. Esses pobretões não sabem nem festejar... Mas dessa vez eu não os culpo.

Tempos depois chegou Aurores e prenderam todos. Nem tive tempo de ver Lucius ser levado. Minha mãe me deu um beijo na testa e foi junto com meu pai. Eu admirava a sua dedicação com meu pai, embora ele não merecesse um pingo dela.

Madame Pomfrey ministrou a magia _Vulnera Sanetur _nos meus ferimentos me parabenizando por ter protegido com bandagens, mas é claro! Eu sei o quanto inteligente. Já me sentia bem melhor, quase totalmente inteiro, mas é claro que eu fiz doce dizendo que ainda doía muito, ela me deu uma esquelece (E que coisa ruim!) e poção para dor que Harry também bebeu.

**HARRY**

Nós bebemos aquela poção esquisita, mas o efeito foi quase que instantâneo eu já estava inteiro, só não estava gostando daquela algazarra toda. Avistei Ron e Mione que me abraçaram e me disseram o quanto eu era louco. Mas eles sabiam que depois de todo esse tempo eu merecia um tempinho com Draco então Hermione disse.

"—Por que vocês não vão para um local mais aconchegante _sem toda essa gente_? Você merece Harry." – Por que será que o seu conselho me soava ambíguo?

Ron deu um sorriso meio em desagrado, mas parecia concordar com Mione.

Então tive uma idéia. "—Obrigado." – Falei puxando um Draco mal humorado pelo braço.

"—Onde está me levando Potter?" – Ele me perguntou quando chegamos ao terceiro andar.

"—'Potter'?"—Brinquei. "—Pensei que tivéssemos superado essa fase."

"—ha-há-há." – Fez risada forçada.

"—Vamos Draco, deixa de ser rabugento."

"—Ahh! Claro. Não foi o _Potty_ que ficou sendo torturado por Voldemort com _cruciatus_, _sectumsempras _e quase uma maldição da morte_._"

"—'Voldemort'?" – Parei no topo da escada do quarto andar lhe olhando interrogativo. "—Você tá o chamando pelo nome." – Observei. Ele amadureceu tanto.

"—Ahh." – Revirou os olhos teatralmente. "—Qual o problema Harry? É só um nome."

"—Então diga isso para o resto do mundo bruxo!" – Exclamei chegando perto de um armário de vassouras abandonado o segurando pela mão. "—E para você mesmo antigamente."

"—O que você quer fazer aí?" – Perguntou com cara de nojo.

"—Ora vamos. Eu estou com saudades."

Ele me deu um sorriso ladino enquanto caminhava para dentro.

**DRACO**

Eu vi Harry fechar a porta urgentemente e conjurar alguns feitiços de proteção. Ui. Ele estava doido por uma transa selvagem! Mas eu também estava. E rápido!

Ri internamente com aquele pensamento. O que é isso Draco? Você NÃO é um louco pervertido! SIM eu SOU!

Ele se aproximou de mim sôfrego. Segurou minha nuca e me beijando profundamente, sua língua pedia passagem entre meus lábios de forma insaciável.

Eu os entreabri prontamente.

Harry estava tão viril que minha excitação já doía em meu membro acordado. Eu adorava ver ele assim, com o controle.

Eu segurei seu rosto, queria encará-lo. Esquecer que um dia aqueles olhos me olharam em um rubro debochado, eu queria me perder naquelas íris esmeraldas. É como dizem mesmo: você só dá valor quando perde! Eca! Ditado trouxa, mas não posso tirar a razão dessas palavras.

"—Draco, eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu... eu... hummm." – Ele foi interrompido por um beijo meu.

Eu o beijei com tanta força que parecia que não iria mais acabar, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo, eu não estava nem ai se os meus pulmões necessitavam de ar.

Passado um pouco o susto da surpresa ele correspondeu soltando um gemido dentro da minha boca, apertando minha cintura, colando mais nossos corpos.

Eu não podia, eu não queria acabar com aquele beijo, mas tive que separar nossos lábios. "—Potter, você fala demais." – Expus ofegante. Eu acho que ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas se ia agora é um mistério porque eu o beijei de novo e de novo e de novo.

Ele me beijava com mais desespero a cada minuto, a cada segundo me agarrando com uma propriedade que eu não sabia que ele possuía. Vagava suas mãos parando em minha cintura, apertando-a, roçando sua ereção na minha, ambas ainda cobertas pelo tecido de nossas roupas.

Ele me soltou. Ele estava diferente. Mas eu gostei mesmo assim. Pegou a minha antiga varinha e conjurou uma cama confortável no meio da sala. "—Vem." – Me puxou pela mão.

Eu me deixei levar. Eu queria muito aquilo. Ter ele novamente em meus braços ou eu nos dele, tanto fazia. Caímos na cama que havíamos conjurado, ele ficou deitado sobre o meu corpo. Harry investia contra mim gemendo baixinho enquanto chupava meu pescoço. Ohh! Merlin que tortura deliciosa.

Eu gemi tentando tirar sua blusa, o meu moreno percebendo levantou-se parcialmente para que eu conseguisse fazer isso. Depois ele tirou a minha e as roupas foram sendo retiradas uma a uma com uma pressa incalculável como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele mesmo dia. Ele estava faminto, mas eu também estava. Depois só ficamos com as nossas _boxes_.

Eu queria esquecer para sempre aquele maldito dia e fazê-lo não mais recordar também.

Ele me tomava novamente em sua boca faminta, enquanto passava as mãos luxuriosas pelos meus músculos, pela sua pele e ele fazia o mesmo. Dando-me prazer e me dando vontade de outras coisas mais que com certeza faríamos ou eu não me chamava Draco Malfoy. Ele desistiu de minha boca e agora traçava um caminho pelo meu pescoço, lambendo meu pomo de adão, o caminho da minha clavícula e se deteve nos meus mamilos.

Desgraçado! Ele está me deixando louco me torturando desse jeito, eu queria logo ter aquele corpo mais junto do meu.

Ele beliscava um enquanto chupava libidinosamente o outro. "—Gosta disso? Gosta disso Draco?" – Ele perguntou esfregando-se em mim, a voz rouca enquanto alisava meus mamilos com os dedos.

"—Go-gosto. Muito." – Mal consegui responder alguma coisa.

Mas ele já estava no meu umbigo, traçando a língua sugestivamente nele, as mãos eróticas abaixavam a barra da cueca negra.

"—_Ohh_. Merlin." – Eu tremia em antecipação. Arqueava meu corpo, eu queria muito!

Abaixou o tecido apressadamente.

"—Há-_Harryyy._" – Eu ia dizer algo, porém ele abocanhou com propriedade meu membro duro. Quase me engolia com aquela boca quente, apesar de não conseguir colocar todo em sua boca. Ele me chupava com tanta força que eu achei que a pele fina não agüentaria, movia apressadamente a boca em um vai-e-vem frenético e absurdamente delirante.

Eu agitava meu quadril de encontro a seus lábios, entrelaçava meus dedos naqueles cabelos arrepiados e escuros.

Potter espalmava suas mãos nos meus quadris e vezes outras elas, atrevidas, alisavam minhas coxas e esbarravam de forma deliciosa nos meus testículos.

"—Há-Harry." – Eu estava ensandecido. Eu me excitava ainda mais com a idéia de estar fodendo a sua boca, seus lábios macios que me levavam ao abismo de todos os prazeres. Foi aí que me dei conta que ele nunca havia feito isso em mim, geralmente eu é que sempre subjugava ele, afinal eu tinha meu orgulho Malfoy, mas não vou mentir que eu estava adorando ele estar no controle, me chupando, me excitando, me fazendo ir a loucura e ver que _ele_ estava no controle. "—Mostra, mostra quem é... ahnm... que ta no controle." – Eu choramingava enquanto me perdia naquela boca maravilhosa. Eu puxava seus cabelos com selvageria.

E ele ainda me chupava como se dependesse disso para sobreviver.

"—Harry." – Tentei afastá-lo. "—Eu... _droga_." – Eu queria dizer que já não agüentava mais, porém ele percebeu, porque se movia mais intensamente para fazer com que aquilo me deixasse louco.

Ele moveu-se mais algum tempo e eu não agüentei.

Gozei naquela boca maravilhosa. Quente, verti sua boca completamente.

Ele engoliu tudo, movendo a boca vagarosamente de cima e para baixo. Ele afastou-se lambendo os lábios. Lindo. Deitou-se por cima de mim. Me beijando, fazendo eu sentir o seu gosto mesclado com o meu próprio.

Nos abraçamos de novo. Eu já me sentia excitado novamente só por beijá-lo. Caramba! Eu ainda sentia saudade.

"—Gostou?" – Perguntou lúbrico. Aquele era mesmo Harry Potter? O menino-que-sobreviveu? Err... quer dizer, na realidade agora ele é o menino-que-chupou.

Balancei a cabeça de modo afirmativo, ainda estava ofegante. Ainda rindo internamente do meu pensamento inútil.

"—O que foi? Não gostou?" – Ele ainda estava visivelmente rouco, mas tinha um ar meio preocupado, como se não tivesse me dado o prazer que queria me dar.

"—Adorei." – Disse por fim.

"—Agora é a minha vez?" – Perguntou safadamente.

Eu pendi a cabeça para o lado lhe observando. Ele estava mais ativo do que o de costume. "—O que você tem?" – A ironia me acompanhava inconscientemente até mesmo na minha fala.

"—Saudade." – Disse beijando meu pescoço e alternando em lambidas e mordiscadas. "—Além disso. Eu quero uma coisa que você... hum..." – Esfregou-se contra meu pênis semi-acordado. "—Me prometeu na Torre de Astronomia. Lembra? Você não quer?"

Eu dei um riso sarcástico enquanto me friccionava mais ainda nele. É claro que eu queria aquilo, na realidade eu necessitava senti-lo ir fundo dentro de mim. "—E quem disse que eu não quero Potter?" – Falei enlaçando sua cintura com minhas pernas. Aproximei minha boca perigosamente de sua orelha. "—Eu quero que você vá fundo dentro de mim**.**"– Notei que ele ainda usava sua cueca branca, então tratei logo de tirar, ela devia estar incomodando muito e isso não era certo.

Ele se deitou de costas para a cama me observando.

Eu, depois que me desfiz do 'incômodo' dele, fiquei sobre seu corpo e o beijei. "—Harry..." – Me esfregava enquanto gemia amoral em seu ouvido. "—Eu quero você." – Lambi seu pescoço de forma sensual.

"—Como você quer?" – Ele não parecia o menino descente que esperavam que ele fosse.

"—Cadê sua decência grifinória?" – Zombei irônico.

Ele apenas riu como se soubesse de algo que eu não sei. Mas eu não pensei muito no caso. Eu não queria conversas, eu queria ação. Pra ser mais preciso dentro de mim.

Eu o segurei pelos dois pulsos, um de cada lado da sua cabeça. "—Você não teria coragem." – Provoquei.

"—De quê?" – Me olhou com um olhar de reprovação.

"—De me possuir." – Falei deixando meu hálito quente tocar em seu rosto. Fazendo seus óculos ficarem embaçados por alguns segundos.

Ele riu. "—Vamos ver Draco Malfoy." – Tentou morder meu pescoço, mas eu afastei o meu tronco suficientemente para não deixar.

Ele, como uma força e agilidade muito grande, inverteu as posições de forma rápida e quando me vi já estava deitado de bruços com ele segurando meus pulsos no alto da minha cabeça com uma só mão. "—Você vai implorar por mais." – Sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha fazendo uma onda fria subir por minhas costas, provocando tremores. Colocou os dedos da mão direita na minha boca, insinuando para que eu chupasse.

E eu fiz prontamente o que ele queria, afinal eu também queria _e _muito _e_ rápido _e_ selvagem. Só nessa perspectiva eu comecei a lamber com mais entusiasmo fechando os olhos e me deixando levar. Mas os dedos foram logo retirados de minha boca. Eu ia falar alguma besteira, mas não deu tempo pra eu raciocinar ao sentir dois dedos se movendo no meu interior delicadamente. Havia dor, era obvio, mas um prazer muito bom quando ele ia mais fundo. Comecei meio tímido a acompanhar com os meus quadris, aquilo era TÃO bom. Mas por Merlin. Eu estava transando com os dedos de Harry! Eu não queria dedos. Que espécie de Malfoy ele pensa que eu sou? Olhei por cima dos ombros. "—Ti-tire isso daí Harry e fa-faça algo mais produtivo." – Reclamei torcendo o nariz.

Ele sorriu com aquela minha afirmação e retirando os dedos se insinuou na minha entrada. Forçava-se lentamente para dentro.

Eu arqueei as costas com aquela invasão gostosa. Parei de respirar até senti-lo todo dentro de mim.

"—Hum... Draco..." – Ele gemeu no meu ouvido mordendo de leve o meu ombro. "—Você é tão gostoso."

"—Eu sei." – Disse rouco esperando que ele se mexesse, mas NADA! "—Há-rry." – Choraminguei rebolando de encontro aos seus quadris.

Ele começou a se mover lentamente soltando gemidos que eu não processei o que significavam, se é que realmente significavam além da constatação óbvia de como eu sou gostoso. "—Draco." – Falou preocupado ao ouvir meus gemidos aumentarem o volume. Ele estava visivelmente preocupado.

"—Você é algum... tipo de fracote Harry? Humn... Mais rápido." – Instiguei.

"—Cala... a boca Draco." – Falou já aumentando os ritmos vendo que eu já estava preparado.

Já estávamos ensandecidos momentos depois, os movimentos ficando cada vez mais enérgicos. Era tão prazeroso sentir o seu abdômen suado em minhas costas, as mordidas nas minhas costas, os gemidos ao pé do meu ouvido, as investidas mais fortes em algum ponto que me deixava a ponto de gritar de tanto prazer.

Eu acompanhava os movimentos de seus quadris, me empinava cada vez mais para ele ir mais fundo enquanto eu xingava baixinho por aquilo ser tão bom mesmo eu estando por baixo. Maldito! É por isso que ele nunca reclamou. Aquele negócio era tão bom! Eu não agüentei por muito tempo quando ele começou a me masturbar na mesma velocidade. A sala girava e eu me derramava nas mãos de Harry completamente exausto.

Ele gozou ao mesmo tempo dentro de mim, pois eu o senti mais quente por dentro e ele quase gritava o meu nome de tanto prazer. Ele caiu sobre as minhas costas saindo.

Eu me virei automaticamente para olhar seus olhos. Eu precisava olhar aqueles verdes saber que ele estava comigo e não me decepcionei.

Ele me encarava visivelmente cansado, mas com um sorriso se desenhando naqueles lábios finos e macios que prontamente vieram ao meu encontro. Nos beijamos agora sem pressa, sem sofreguidão. Nos separamos do beijo respirando fundo e ele me puxou para o seu aconchego.

"—Agora eu sei o motivo de você não ter reclamado até agora." – Falei em tom sarcástico.

Ele riu e disse. "—Você acha que eu estava fingindo?" – E mergulhou os dedos nos meus cabelos fazendo uma carícia gostosa.

Eu me sentia quente, como se uma magia tivesse me envolvido depois daquele ato que eu queria repetir para o resto da minha vida, Harry me faria esquecer os demônios daquela guerra e eu também o faria não se lembrar dela nunca mais. Embora tivéssemos muito ainda que consertar depois do fim daquela guerra, principalmente com os meus pais, com o meu _pai_.

"—Eu te amo." – Harry se declarou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

"—Eu sei disso Harry." – Dei um riso torto. "—Eu também te amo seu idiota."

**__________________**

**N/A:**

Ministério da saúde adverte, esse capítulo não é aconselhável para diabéticos. –q (tarde demais, já está lido mesmo, né?)

_Final grande e safado hein?! _Nunca usei algumas palavras que vocês leram aí. É a primeira vez. Fiquei um pouco com vergonha da lemon, mas esqueçam.

Mas ainda tem muita coisa pra se esclarecer.

Eu nunca estive TÃO insegura quanto a alguma coisa. Gente, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado (_E não estejam me xingando mentalmente, pelo MSN ou por reviews como no capítulo anterior_). Que tenha agradado, que não tenha parecido meio 'viajosa', apesar de que HP em si já seja uma "viagem"! (_Ou alguém acha que uma varinha faz mesmo mágica? =_D) Espero que tenha sido digna de um término. Acho que assisti Soul Eater demais e fiz esse fim G.G Eu queria torturar mais o Draco, mas aí seria pedir pra morrer pelas mãos de vocês =P E me desculpem pelo Lucius estar descaracterizado (_Pelo menos a meu ver está, pra mim ele é um bom pai apesar de tudo, mas é a vida!)_

#Chora de emoção# Nossa... É como se separar de um filho y.y. Estou com um sentimento ambíguo de uma sensação de vazio (_apesar de ter outras fics_) e uma alivio por terminar um trabalho!

Mas calma aí gente ainda tem o **epílogo**. Ligarei alguns fios soltos e... Talvez tenha uma continuação, o que novamente _depende de vocês_ =D (As minhas Drarry_s_ nunca tem fim!) Saberão o motivo por eu ter demorado **tanto** para colocar o Harry por cima nessa fic_. Ainda tem mistério? Que brincadeira! _Apesar de eu achar que não é TÃO misterioso assim. Vão saber o que o Lucius vai fazer com o filho. O que a Narcisa dirá. Como o mundo bruxo vai reagir depois de uma escandalosa noticia dos verdadeiros fatos por trás da profecia! *-*

Espero não ter deixado nenhum personagem OOC (_Tá, eu sei que deixei o Harry OOC, mas vou tentar melhorar nas outras. Quem for continuar a ler as minhas fics... não se preocupe com isso. Afinal minha primeira Drarry dêem um desconto!!!_), eu tava conversando com uma amiga leitora e ex-beta (_pq ela não tem mais tempo_ y.y) sobre esse final e ela achou que o Draco ficou muito bom, me deu um sermão de como personagens amadurecem assim como pessoas e tal. Porém eu sinceramente o achei passivo demais, piegas demais. Talvez seja por causa da profecia, sei lá... mas eu nunca acho as coisas que eu faço boas... y.y Quem sabe seja por isso que eu dependa tanto das reviews e faça mais Shorts.

Até o epílogo! Que vai sair antes de uma semana! (Dependendo das reviews)

_E mais uma vez obrigado Lady T (Antonomásia) por ter betado esses últimos três capítulos enormes em um dia! E fico feliz por você ter gostado da lemon Harry-seme-Potter, já que você foi a primeira a ler como beta :__**3**_

_**REVIEW**__**s**_ & Kissus.


	12. Fim sem fim

**Epílogo**: Fim sem fim.

BetaReader: **Antonomásia (Lady T)

* * *

**

_Acredite em mim e beba o vinho_

_E pegue minha mão e me complete_

_Acredite em mim e beba o vinho_

_E pegue minha mão e me deixe seguir._

_Kiri - Monoral_

**DRACO**

Nesses últimos dois meses depois da queda do Lorde das Trevas a minha vida mudou completamente. Eu estava bem satisfeito, embora eu estivesse horas olhando a tapeçaria da mansão Malfoy que eu não veria mais. Saber que o legado puro sangue dos Malfoy termina em mim. Olhar esses nomes dói um pouco. É mais uma família puro-sangue que deixa de existir.

_Bruto Malfoy - Abraxas Malfoy - Lucius Malfoy – Draco Malfoy_

É um pouco estranho saber que não terá mais nada depois do meu nome. Mas fui eu quem escolheu e não me arrependo. A minha primeira escolha. A primeira vez que eu não fui apenas uma sombra do nome e brasão Malfoy. A primeira escolha em que eu realmente levo em conta o que eu sinto. Porque Harry é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Sem dúvida.

"—Querido, Potter chegou." – Minha mãe disse amável e um pouco triste, embora o nome de Harry fosse dito de maneira preconceituosa. Mas eu não a culpo por isso, até eu mesmo fazia isso. Ela não queria que seu único filho se aliasse aos traidores do sangue. Mas todos já sabiam. O Profeta Diário ainda estava sobre a escrivaninha e tinha uma foto minha e de Harry nos abraçando e beijando no Salão Principal de Hogwarts estampada na primeira página.

_**Profecia mal interpretada. Eleito salvo. Amor desvendado?**_

Nós, principalmente eu, estávamos sendo alvo constante dos repórteres e isso já estava dando nos nervos. Potter estava amando não ser mais o centro das atenções do mundo bruxo e isso estava me levando à beira de um ataque histérico. Por mais que nas últimas notícias ele tenha ficado com um papel de vilão, mas, incrivelmente, ele não ligava mais. Contudo eu descontava minha raiva à noite, na cama. E ele não reclamava, sob hipótese alguma.

"—Draco." – Ela tentou me tirar dos meus devaneios.

"—Já vou." – Disse meio ranzinza. Não estava nos meus melhores humores. Afinal eu só estava lá para pegar minhas roupas. Voltaria para o Largo Grimmauld: Nossa casa provisória até voltarmos de nosso último e forçado ano em Hogwarts. Afinal um Malfoy não fica em uma casa tão pequena. Está bem. Não era tão pequena assim, até bem aconchegante e já tínhamos experimentado todos os compartimentos de formas bem picantes, mas eu queria outra, com a MINHA decoração!

"—Meu filho." – Sua voz era uma súplica. "—Você sabe que essa casa estará sempre aberta para você, não sabe?"

"—Sei mãe." – Respondi enquanto ela me abraçava.

"—Seu pai não devia ter feito isso com você." – Ela falou. Com certeza estava tentando conter o choro com sua cabeça afundada em meu pescoço. Agora eu era bem maior que Narcisa. Quando foi que eu cresci tanto?

"—Pelo menos ele não me tirou o direito de usar o nome, mãe." – Dei um riso irônico me afastando dela, retirando o anel com o Brasão da família do meu anelar direito e deixando perto da mesa de cabeceira.

"—Porque ele ainda tem esperanças que isso passe. Ele está muito arrependido do que fez." – Disse com a mesma esperança que ele. "—Toda vez que vou visitá-lo em Azkaban eu vejo como ele fala com amargura dessa sua relação."

"—Eu não vou voltar atrás, mãe." – Disse decidido. Afinal quem desistiu primeiro da família foi ele e não eu. E pela primeira vez na vida eu estava tomando uma decisão realmente séria e por mim mesmo. Era o que eu realmente queria. "—Apologias agora da parte dele já não valem mais. Eu sei que ele quer o melhor para mim, talvez, mas quem sabe dessas coisas sou eu e não ele." – Conclui com um pouco de amargura.

"—Aqui está então." – Ela me deu uma chave. Eu a olhei interrogativo. "—Esta chave é de meu cofre em Gringotes. Herança dos Black, eu não quero que meu filho esteja sujeito a nenhum estranho."

"—Obrigado." – Falei recebendo a chave. A idéia de depender do cicatriz não era muito atraente, se bem que ele pra mim nunca seria um estranho. Encolhi o resto das minhas coisas que estavam ali e as coloquei no bolso.

"—Você vai escrever?"

"—Sim, mãe." – Revirei os olhos. "—Nos feriados, no intervalo, na hora do almoço e até vou redigir algumas cartas na cabeça de Snape também." – Sorri sarcástico olhando a expressão reprovadora dela. "—Quando pudermos sair de Hogwarts eu e Harry viremos aqui, certo?"

Ela apenas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Saí do quarto me lembrando do rosto do meu pai enquanto eu segurava a mão de Harry e dizia que ficaria com ele. A repulsa e a raiva atreladas à humilhação que meu pai estava sentindo foi _tão grande_ que eu não gosto nem de lembrar! Mas eu não devia muita coisa a ele, afinal ele preferiu Voldemort a mim, e isso eu NUNCA vou perdoar completamente, pelo menos não por agora. Apesar do meu respeito por ele que sempre irá continuar aqui, mas não vou mais abrir mão das minhas vontades. Como eu disse a mim mesmo no primeiro dia em que eu e Harry ficamos juntos: _aquela_ _convicção nunca fora minha de fato._ Foi tudo o que Lucius colocou na minha cabeça para que eu acreditasse. Mesmo que agora ele estivesse arrependido.

Harry estava parado de pé na frente da lareira meio nervoso. Também era a primeira vez dele na Mansão Malfoy depois do que aconteceu. "—Pronto?" – Ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

"—Sim." – Respondi. Depois me virei para minha mãe. Eu não queria deixá-la só, mas me conformaria em vê-la em datas importantes e saber que graças aos depoimentos de Potter ela não ficou uma noite sequer em Azkaban, não que ela tenha feito algo de importante, mas ele mentiu um pouco para me fazer feliz. Abracei-a.

Os olhos dela estavam lacrimejantes. "—Sr. Potter." – Virou-se para ele. "—Cuide bem de meu filho."

"—Eu cuidarei." – Ele disse respeitoso.

Não pude privar minha mente livre de imaginar como ele cuidaria de mim e o que pensei não foi nada puro, mas me animava e MUITO!

**HARRY**

"—Eu não acredito que nós temos que voltar para Hogwarts para fazer os N.I.E.M.s." – Eu disse desanimado enquanto me sentava no sofá do nosso apartamento, me esparramando todo.

Draco deu um dos seus vários risos sarcásticos. "—Qual é, Potter? Tá com medo de mais um ano de aulas?" – Disse erguendo sua sobrancelha direita se sentando ao meu lado.

"—Eu não sou você!" – Eu disse raivoso desviando o olhar dele.

Ele deu uma risada gostosa esticando os braços no encosto.

Eu o olhei com alguns pensamentos nada puros. "—Vamos aproveitar?" – Falei virando meu corpo para ele.

Malfoy me direcionou um olhar azedo. "—E seus amigos? Não vão vir nos perturbar, não?" – Balançou a cabeça negativamente em desgosto. "—Essas foram as piores férias da minha vida, Harry. Você me deve sua existência duas vezes. O que você estava pensando quando decidiu passar alguns dias n'A Toca?" – Me fitou ultrajado. "—Por Merlin! Na hora de comer eles pareciam uma manada de elefantes que nunca viram comida na vida! E o espaço? Acho que foi dilatado dentro daquele cubículo para caber tanta gente."

"—Pare Draco, você gostou." – Zombei. "—Não vai usar o suéter que a senhora Weasley fez?" – A ironia dele estava passando para mim. Se bem que eu nunca fui santo.

"—Que HORROR! Você JURA que eu vou usar aquilo mesmo?" – A expressão dele era impagável.

"—Ahh, não é tão ruim assim. É verde. Ela te deu e nem era Natal." – Sorri para ele pegando na sua mão fazendo um carinho. "—Eu queria fazer você se enturmar. Sabe como vai ser difícil esse ano, não sabe?"

"—Enturmar? Você estava querendo era se livrar de mim. Isso sim!" – A indignação aumentava com o tom e incrivelmente eu não sentia raiva apenas me divertia. "—E não precisa me lembrar de como vai ser a escola Potter." – Expôs amargo.

Dali a uma semana nós iríamos voltar para Hogwarts para o último ano. Eu devia ter vindo antes para o Largo Grimmauld com Draco. N'A Toca quase não tivemos sossego e Gina ainda estava chateada, principalmente com o que saiu no jornal. Mas foi um pedido de Ron que se estendeu de livre e espontânea vontade para Malfoy. Na realidade acho que Hermione deu uma forcinha. E eu queria estar mais perto da família, afinal a senhora Weasley perdeu dois de seus filhos. Isso era doloroso. Queria de alguma forma dar apoio e acho que Draco só consentiu por causa disso, ele me entende como ninguém embora não demonstre. Eu apenas sei e isso é o que importa.

Soergui a mão e toquei levemente no rosto alvo de Draco. Achei mais pálido do que o normal, mas quem sabe fosse apenas impressão. Afaguei carinhosamente o seu rosto. Quando ia me aproximando para o beijo ele bocejou. "—Já está com sono?" – Juntei as sobrancelhas.

"—Já, mas eu não quero dormir." – Disse perdido em pensamentos. "—Tô me sentindo meio pesado esses últimos dias." – Disse refletindo calmamente.

"—O que foi?" – Ele parecia meio amargurado. Será que ele desistiu? Arrependeu-se? "—Se... se é por causa d'A Toca. Podemos não ir mais lá para passar tanto tempo." – Falei hesitante.

"—Não é nada com os seus amiguinhos pobretões, Potter."

"—Então o que é?" – Eu perguntei, embora não tivesse com tanta certeza se queria saber.

"—Sei lá..." – Ela parecia não querer dizer.

"—Draco, seja o que for. Eu vou entender." – Falei calmamente. "—Depois daquela bomba que saiu no profeta, depois do seu pai quase te deserdar, depois de termos que viver sob a mira de flashes de câmeras, nós ainda estamos juntos e eu gosto muito de estar com você." – Respirei fundo. "—Você não me quer mais, é isso? É por causa da sua família?" – Eu não podia viver com aquela dúvida. Não depois de tudo que passamos juntos.

Ele soltou uma risada alta. "—Por Deus, Potter! Andou tomando poções que produzem alucinações?" – Balançou a cabeças negativamente e prosseguiu com ar risonho, mas que foi morrendo em cada palavra. "—Não é isso Harry. As portas da minha casa sempre vão estar abertas para mim. Eu fiz a minha escolha, mas tudo tem um preço." – Ele me olhou carinhosamente mexendo em alguns fios revoltos da minha cabeça.

"—E qual é o seu?"

"—A tapeçaria. Você não viu?"

Franzi o cenho. Ele queria uma tapeçaria? Depois me situei. Ele estava falando do legado dos Malfoy. Terminaria nele. "—Nós podemos-"

"—Não Potter. Aqui não funciona como no mundo trouxa. A ligação mágica passa pelo sangue." – Pareceu ler meus pensamentos. "—Mas isso não tem mais importância agora."

Eu o abracei e ele correspondeu de maneira forte. Ficamos assim não sei mais por quanto tempo. Dando carinho um ao outro e eu sentindo o cheiro gostoso que ele exalava.

Nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre, importasse o que fosse. Foi isso que Draco quis dizer, ao seu modo, claro.

**DRACO**

Uma semana depois.

Nós estávamos todos em casa no Largo Grimmauld. Já estávamos arrumados com a farda e com os malões prontos.

Esperávamos apenas a Granger pegar o gato dela que queria ficar grudado no sofá. Eu não queria saber, Harry teria que comprar um sofá novo. Era isso que eu berrava enquanto o Weasley tentava puxar o animal que rasgava ainda mais o pano, ela gritava falando algo sobre "matar o gato" e o ruivo dizia algo como "faria o bem a humanidade". Harry não falava nada, apenas me olhava com aquela cara de paisagem. A senhora Weasley tentava me acalmar dizendo que era só usar um feitiço. A di Lua apenas usava aqueles seus óculos ridículos, que ela guardara do ano passado, olhando para o nada com um sorriso idiota. Afinal porque ela estava ali mesmo? Eu não sei! Arthur Weasley não estava nem aí enquanto falava que Harry nunca explicou direito para ele a utilidade de um pato de borracha para o professor Lupin que sorria amarelo, também sem saber pra quê se usava aquele negócio. A única quieta era a Weasley fêmea que estava sentada no penúltimo degrau da escada rindo aos montes. Senti vontade de ir à cozinha e jogar sal sobre ela pra ver se ela não ficava mais tão _insossa_.

O que eu não daria para ter Snape ali, mas ele ainda era o diretor e bom, não perderia o tempo dele com aqueles pobretões. Eu sinceramente não sabia o que aquela manada fazia ali. Mas eu relevei pela 955ª vez. Eu estava praticamente encurralado com aqueles pobretões de um lado e namorando o cicatriz do outro. Eu estava tecnicamente acuado. Pedindo pela morte certa.

Então... O QUE EU ESTAVA FAZENDO ALI!?!

Só Merlin sabe. Talvez eu estivesse sob forte efeito de uma poção do amor ou de alguma magia obscura como saiu no Profeta Diário.

Todos já tinham se acostumado com a minha presença e aceitado o relacionamento meu e de Harry. Tudo estava na santa paz (em termos genéricos). Teríamos mais um ano e graças a Merlin o último. Mas era um porre ter que voltar para aquele castelo e olhar na cara dos meus antigos 'amigos' de casa que com certeza mal dirigiriam a palavra a mim. Ou talvez não, por eu ser o mais aclamado agora pelo mundo bruxo. Agora eu sentia na pele o que Harry sentiu desde que entrou em Hogwarts pela primeira vez, mas isso é pra mim segurar minha língua grande (Como se realmente eu fosse segurar).

Mas do nada a gritaria ficou mais alta e me calei com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Será que eram resquícios da guerra? Afinal só se passaram um pouco mais de dois meses. Estava tudo ainda muito recente e o medibruxo disse que eu fui exposto por muito tempo a magia muito poderosa.

"—Draco? O que foi?" – Harry perguntou preocupado segurando meu cotovelo. "—Você está pálido. Mais que o normal."

"—É coisa da sua cabeça Potter. Deixe-me em paz." – Falei tentando me recompor.

Ele se interrompeu, pois sabia que seria pior se continuasse. Porém ainda continuava com aquela cara de preocupação.

A tonteira parou. Mas ainda tinha uma bendita náusea que subia no meu estômago. Porém dava para controlar muito bem. Um Malfoy não é derrubado por coisinhas tolas como essas.

Então nós todos fomos como trouxas. Que tosco! Dentro de um negócio com rodas que eles chamavam de carro, todos super apertados. Eu tinha que ficar mesmo quase cheirando o chulé do Weasley? Sinceramente eu devo ter depredado o túmulo de Merlin e ter cuspido nos cabelos de Morgana ou talvez ter pisado na cabeça de Mordred no seu leito de morte. E tudo sem estar lembrando absolutamente nada! Talvez eu estivesse muito louco na hora e agora eu pagava um pecado que eu nem recordava. Era demais para a minha fina beleza. _Lástima!_

O carro parou. Mas eu realmente me senti indeciso entre o alivio e o pânico. O que era toda aquela gente? Meus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente. Minha mão se afrouxou e o malão escorregou assim que coloquei o pé para fora do carro. Aquilo era tão desesperador que me dava fome.

"—Que foi Draco?" – Harry segurou meu corpo pela cintura.

"—O... o que é toda essa gente, Harry?" – Questionei TOTALMENTE ALARMADO.

"—Trouxas, Draco. Essa é a King's Cross." – Franziu o cenho como se fosse A COISA MAIS NORMAL aquela multidão de abutres feiosos.

"—Mas... cadê a plataforma?" – Perguntei enquanto entrávamos. Eu estava meio entorpecido pelo pânico.

"—Essa é a parte trouxa, Draco." – Começou Lupin, ele parecia o mais sensato daqueles malucos. "—Você deve sempre ter vindo com chave de portal, certo?"

Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. Nervoso demais para dizer algo que fosse. "—Harry." – Olhei para o cicatriz que se aproximou de mim, guiando meu corpo até onde ficaríamos seguros, ou seja, na parte mágica da coisa.

Ele entendeu me abraçando e levando o meu malão.

**HARRY**

"—Senhor Malfoy. Senhor Malfoy!" – Chegaram dois homens um com uma câmera enorme na mão e outro com uma pena de repetição rápida se dirigindo a Draco. "—É verdade que o senhor é mesmo violentado por seu futuro marido? É verdade dos rumores que apesar da profecia o senhor resolveu mandar Potter para aquele-que-não-deve ser-nomeado para se ver livre dos abusos?"

"—Saiam daqui, seus abutres!" – Urrei. Até a paciência de Harry Potter tem limites. Aquilo aumentaria ainda mais as fofocas de que eu não era um bom namorado, mas dane-se.

Draco sorriu me vendo enxotar aqueles bicudos para longe. Ele incrivelmente gostava quando eu aflorava mais o meu lado sonserino.

No expresso tudo foi na mais Santa calma, mas como sempre imprevistos acontecem. Alguns alunos do segundo ano se vestiram de dementadores e fingiram invadir o trem com snaps explosivos dizendo que tinham aprendido, com o professor de estudo dos trouxas no ano anterior, uma brincadeira chamada RPG¹.

Essa foi a deixa para o salvador-do-mundo-Malfoy querer bater nos pivetes ameaçando os mesmo de arrancar seus cérebros pelos seus narizes com hashis.

Quando chegamos os novos alunos já haviam sido escolhidos pelo chapéu seletor que já fora recolhido. Os professores estavam sentados e comendo suas refeições e observei meus velhos companheiros de escola. Dei um selinho em Draco onde todos da escola pararam para ver tal cena e o vi rumando para a mesa da Sonserina todo sorrisos por chamar a atenção.

Para o meu espanto, todos (quase, na verdade) os alunos da casa da cobra se aproximaram do meu loiro com certo interesse, fazendo perguntas aos sussurros e tudo mais. Senti o monstro do ciúme se retorcer no meu estômago principalmente quando Pansy Parkinson se levantou e o abraçou, mas seria bem melhor daquela forma. Assim ele não ficaria reclamando tanto no pé do meu ouvido.

Os meninos me saudaram alegremente apesar de Simas ainda estar meio estranho para o meu lado desde que me viu aos beijos com Draco e ter saído dizendo como tudo aquilo era nojento sob as risadas de Dino Thomas.

**DRACO**

As primeiras semanas foram um saco. Tudo bem. Eu adorava ser o centro das atenções, mas além daqueles idiotas babões estarem me sufocando, alguns ainda me tratando mal e com sarcasmo por causa de suas famílias o pior era sentir aquelas dores ainda mais fortes na minha cabeça, aquela moleza no meu corpo, aquela fome desgraçada que estava fazendo nada bem para o meu corpinho lindo e querer desesperadamente toda noite que Harry me possuísse. Certo, a última parte era a mais feliz embora meu orgulho dominador Malfoy estivesse indo pelo ralo, mas estava cada vez mais difícil de esconder.

E Potter não era bobo.

"—Draco, você está estranho." – Harry repetia pela 20ª vez só naquela noite sentado ao meu lado em uma cama improvisada no chão poeirento de uma sala abandonada em algum lugar do quinto andar.

"—Cala a boca Potter. Eu estou bem." – Torci o nariz. Não me daria por vencido. Levantei-me para abotoar a minha blusa, mas senti uma tontura, o meu corpo fraco, aquela maldita dor voltando, o mundo me engolindo e a consciência indo para bem longe...

**HARRY**

Eu segurei seu corpo. Draco tinha acabado de desmaiar e então pensei rápido: Madame Pomfrey.

Carreguei o meu loiro até a enfermaria. Estava um pouco mais difícil, pois ele parecia mais pesado. Ele engordou? Não vou nem falar sobre isso com ele senão ele vai ter um ataque histérico sobre beleza. Esse narcisista maluco.

"—POTTER?" – Exclamou Pomfrey a me ver com Draco nos braços. "—O que ele tem?" – Eu nunca iria me acostumar com os nervosismos daquela mulher.

"—É o que eu gostaria de saber!" – Falei meio raivoso deitando ele em uma das camas. Afinal se eu soubesse o problema talvez não tivesse levado Draco ali.

Como era cedo da noite. Hermione acabou aparecendo com Rony. Eles queriam saber se eu estava bem, pois me viram na enfermaria através do Mapa do Maroto. Que foram seguidos por Pansy que se espreitara nos corredores atrás de meus amigos junto do Zabini. A algazarra só foi mesmo ficar completa quando Pomfrey com uma cara de preocupação chamou Severus, McGonagall e o professor Lupin.

Ela conjurou um feitiço que eu nunca ouvira na vida. E uma luz irrompeu da varinha dela e rodeou Malfoy que acabara de acordar.

"—Ei, ei. O que vocês estão fazendo?" – Perguntei ao ver o corpo de Draco brilhar e ele me olhar de modo confuso.

Eu fui ao seu encontro segurando sua mão e apertando com força, mas não o suficiente para machucar.

Vi os professores nos olharem pasmados, principalmente para Draco.

"—O que foi? Eu vou morrer?" – Ele perguntou alarmado. Malfoy e sua veia dramática...

"—Não. Não. Definitivamente não senhor Malfoy." – Sorriu madame Pomfrey enquanto Lupin apenas arregalou os olhos e Severus erguia a sobrancelha direita. "—Você vai dar vida. E duas!"

"—_O QUÊ_?" – Nós dois gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Meu Deus aquilo não era possível? Eu nunca estudei em colégio trouxa, mas que eu saiba tem algo com o óvulo, não?

Draco me olhou alarmado, mas com um leve sorriso. E eu o fitei com um riso tímido, apesar daquilo tudo ser APAVORANTEMENTE IRREAL.

Aquilo só podia ser um milagre e dos poderosos. Definitivamente quem possuía os nomes Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter não teriam sossego. Contudo esse eu queria e pelo brilho nos olhos de Draco, ele também.

Ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Isso era um fato. Mas quanto a uma calmaria... Eu já não poderia dizer nada.

* * *

**Legenda:**

¹ RPG: _Role Playing Game_. Jogo de interpretação de personagens, sendo eles criados ou não. Onde alguém mestra o desenvolver da estória. Pessoas, em hipótese alguma, levem essa brincadeira para o lado ruim. Até porque eu costumo jogar esporadicamente e é muito divertido se for feito de maneira saudável, além de trabalhar o raciocínio rápido. _Viva ao D&D_!. :**3**

**N/A:**

Até que enfim. O fim! Bom, não é o fim propriamente dito, mas os problemas estão sanados. Pelo menos os relacionados a guerra e a continuação da linhagem Malfoy e Potter :3 Espero que tenham gostado. ^^'

● Eu faço continuação com M-preg? (Se tiver, eu vou pender mais para o humor. Embora eu não goste muito das minhas narrações de humor u.u')

Eu NÃO gosto de fins com lacinhos todos prontinhos e feitos. Isso não é comigo. Gosto de dar espaço para vocês imaginarem. E muito. (Tudo bem, realmente ficou fim de novela –q /**euri**) =p Mas detesto que algo termine por completo e foi a única saída que encontrei. =D

● Para as pessoas que gostam de detalhe como eu e quiser ver algo mais sobre a fic (O artigo do Daily the Prophet e o set list): Olhe os extras que já está postado!

_Para fics anônimas: e-mail.

* * *

_

**Agradecimentos especiais**:

**Lady T**. (É uma que pena seu 'prazo de validade' tenha acabado, você foi uma ótima beta). **SamaraKiss 'Márcia B. S.'** (Nossa, eu realmente amei suas reviews e suas fics também). **Reece River** (Meu bem, obrigada por sempre me apoiar em qualquer fandom que eu entre). **Freya Jones** (Minina, não tenho palavras para você suas reviews são simplesmente *-* /sempalavras). **Angelina Corelli** (Leitora 10.000, você recebeu meus e-mails de como fazer a sua conta?)

Kissus.

_**Mello Evans.**_


	13. EXTRA

**Extras**

Olá, me pediram no MSN (_Lê-se o presenteado da fic_) para colocar depois o _set list_ e a matéria do artigo que saiu no Profeta diário "_Profecia mal interpretada. Eleito salvo. Amor desvendado?". _Então lá vai...

_**Set list de "Hysteria"**_

•**Capítulo 1 (Hysteria):** Hysteria – Muse

•**Capítulo 2 (Namorado):** Íris – The Goo Goo Dolls

•**Capítulo 3 (A****bandono):** Life is like a boat – Yui

•**Capítulo 4 (Solidão):** Innocent Sorrow - Abingdon Boys School.

•**Capítulo 5 (A Senha):** Lover Boy - L'arc~En~Ciel

•**Capítulo 6 (Verdades):** Seansons Call – Hyde

•**Capítulo 7 (Separação):** Secret Letters – Hyde

•**Capítulo 8 (A Mansão):** This is your life – Switcfoot

•**Capítulo9 (E tudo o que restou foi apenas um nada):**Here Is Gone – The Goo Goo Dolls.

•**Capítulo10 (O Desespero de Malfoy): **Resistence – Muse**.**

•**Capítulo11 (Renascimento): **Undisclosed Desires – Muse

•**Capítulo12 (Epílogo – Fim sem fim): **Monoral – Kiri

_HD/HD HD/HD/HD/HD/ HD/HD HD/HD/HD/HD/_

_**Profecia mal interpretada. Eleito salvo. Amor desvendado?**_

Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer. O mundo bruxo estava enganado.

O Eleito, em que todos acharam que devia se tratar de Harry Potter. Foi salvo por seu inimigo de escola: Draco Malfoy.

Parece que a profecia foi inventada mais uma vez pela professora Sibila Trelowney. Que já ocupou cargo de professora em Hogwarts quando Dumbledore ainda era vivo. Tudo indicava que o garoto-que-sobreviveu merecia todas as honras. Porém teve uma grande parte disso omitida por Alvo Dumbledore propositalmente por não gostar do outro jovem e pelo garoto se tratar de um filho de Comensal da morte.

Draco Malfoy salvaria o salvador-do-mundo-bruxo, ou seja, ele também seria um dos heróis. Então a comunidade bruxa também seria salva por um puro-sangue.

O garoto em questão parece ter sofrido muitas represálias por parte de Harry Potter enquanto estudavam na escola. Pois Potter coagiu o Sonserino a fazer suas vontades por saber da profecia por completo. Alguns alunos, que não quiseram se identificar por medo, disseram que já viram ambos brigando calorosamente pelos corredores e o menino-que-sobreviveu desferir golpes, no até então inimigo, impiedosamente. E Draco Malfoy fazer o mesmo.

Há quem diga que Harry Potter usou de meios obscuros para atrair Draco Malfoy para sua armadilha da paixão aumentando assim seu poder mágico e também se safar da morte certa. Em outras declarações anônimas disseram que o grifinório traiu a ex-namorada, Gina Weasley, com Malfoy. Seria Potter agora um namorado violento e abusivo? Existiria mesmo um amor entre pessoas totalmente diferentes? Ou ambos estão apenas se divertindo em burlar todo o mundo mágico? As perguntas ficam no ar, mas sendo maldição, mentira ou não ambos ainda estão juntos depois da guerra, mesmo que pessoas conhecidas do loiro tenham dito que era por questão de comodismo de ambos. E as famigeradas aparências. Boatos mais perspicazes apontam que os dois fizeram um acordo conjugal para ficarem juntos por determinado espaço de tempo.

Tentamos contatar um dos dois, mas nenhum quis dar declarações e foram bem agressivos. Lucius Malfoy não quer receber ninguém e a família e amigos próximos de ambos não estão autorizados a dar nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto. O que faz tudo ficar ainda mais misterioso.

Essas perguntas ficam no ar, mas é incontestável que o garoto de ouro, e talvez seu cônjuge, tenha ludibriado perniciosamente a comunidade bruxa (**N/A: Bando de povo mal agradecido, não? Mas na continuação isso tem troco -q**).

_HD/HD HD/HD/HD/HD/ HD/HD HD/HD/HD/HD/

* * *

_

**N/A:**

Eu diria que esta é uma fic não está nem na média, mas se eu não a publicasse ela ficaria martelando na minha cabeça até que eu tivesse um derrame cerebral. E o presenteado da fic tem um pendor mórbido por coisas angusts e bom... A fic era para ele. Afinal foi ele quem me incitou a escrever no fandom e leu até mesmo algumas fics HP que eu publiquei antes dessa que, devo admitir, não tenho muito orgulho delas.

Então **Reece River** (_Obrigado por não ter surtado quando descobriu minhas fics yaois e me ajudar com elas quando pode. TiAmu!_)_#Agarra e beija# _Essa fic é pra você. :**3**

**E obrigada pelo presente (**_Uma fic DracoxOC onde o OC sou eu *-*_**) **

Se a maioria optar por sim no M-preg (_E para os que acham isso um tanto mentiroso, eu também acho, mas até que estou achando a minha desculpa razoável para o M-preg __**-q**_): Eu vou demorar um pouco para fazer, pois eu nunca fiquei grávida e nem pretendo. Então eu tenho que pesquisar. (_Imaginem só quando sair no Daily the Prophet ... kkkk_) +de 100 reviews... Yupi!!!

_Até mais!_

_**Srta. Mello Evans Malfoy**_©


End file.
